


A Different Kind of Light

by Shadowwolf2579



Series: Wolf and Kitten [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 51,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwolf2579/pseuds/Shadowwolf2579
Summary: When Rylan stumbles upon a magical orb in the Black Emporium, one that Xenon had said could obtain the impossible, Rylan is quick to buy it in hopes of it helping Fenris regain his memories. Though what happened next was truly something she hadn't expected, let alone thought even possible.Apartently the impossible Xenon had meant was an alternate Thedas, a future version of Kirkwall with strange things neither her nor Fenris had ever seen before. Not sure what to do or how to get back home, Fenris and Rylan must rely on the future versions of their friends in hopes that with their help they can returnhome.





	1. Sound Like Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Smut

Lightning flashed, illuminating the evening sky. A loud clap of thunder echoed in the streets, causing the windows to rattle in it's wake. Just outside of those windows rain poured down in heavy sheets, making it hard to see anything. Wind whipped through the city, taking anything that wasn't heavy or nailed down with it. All together it was a normal storm for Kirkwall, one brought in off the ocean, but this time it was different. This time they were not quite in the Kirkwall they knew.

Pale blue eyes, as bright as lyrium it's self, stared up at the now flickering lights of the apartment they were staying in. So much had happened today and all she really wanted to do was go to sleep and hopefully wake up from this dream and be back home, but instead she was laying on a couch in a strange apartment, donated kindly to them by this Kirkwall's Varric, with windows rattling, lights flickering and she was nervous.

She didn't even notice the whimper that came from her as she tried to scoot back further into the couch, to burrow under the blanket more and try and hide. She wasn't a coward, she wasn't. She had faced undead, demons, bandits, Qunari, and even dragons. She hadn't been afraid then, so why was she cowering now?

"I do not belive I can give you more room." Fenris' deep voice rumbled from behind her and she lifted her face to stare up at him. He was looking down at her with concern in his forest green eyes.

"I.. sorry. I forgot you were behind me. You've been quiet." She admitted looking back infront of her. Fenris was laid out on the couch behind her, she was pressed against him, both sharing the same blanket. He had been reading a book Varric left in hopes to help them 'fit in' better in this new place, at least til they could come up with a way to fix what she had done.

In retrospect, she should have known better then to trust anything that came out of the Black Emporium, exspecially if Xenon seemed excited about it, well as excited as a Xenon can get she supposed. Either way she should have left that bright crystal stone where she found it, she shouldn't have touched it, shouldn't have bought it and most certainly shouldn't have showed Fenris.

_Use this stone to obtain the impossible_

That was what Xenon had said. Who would have known the impossible would have been a future version of Kirkwall with large buildings, cars, electricity, and so much else that Rylan hadn't exactly explored yet.

Within the first few hours of arriving in this strange, new Kirkwall, Fenris and herself had managed to find a bar and grill by the name ' _The Hanged Man_ '. It was then they managed to find this city's Varric, who hadn't belived them at first but after hours of talking, and answering questions, the dwarf had decided to help them out.

Varric had given them some clothes to change into, along with a few extra sets, a free meal, and an apartment to stay in. Apparently this city's Varric owned an apartment complex in Lowtown and had one room open that he had been trying to rent out for a few months now. Lucky them.

Varric had also taken the time to try and explain things to them, like how the city works, answered questions of theirs and taught them the new terms for things like cars. What Varric couldn't explain to them in the time he had taken off to show them to their apartment, he had left a book for them to read, which Fenris took to doing as soon as the dwarf left.

Now add in almost getting ran over by a car, being scolded by Fenris almost hourly about how she needed to be more careful or pay more attention, and finally finding out Fenris' markings don't work. This place was strange and Rylan was both excited to learn about it and scared of it.

A strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back, flush, against an equally strong chest. Lips were on her ear before she knew it, and she felt herself begin to relax.

"I told you. If there is a future to be had, I will gladly walk into It at your side. I am not going anywhere." He assured, his voice a rumble in her ear as she let her eyes slide close.

"I know, though I don't think you meant this when you said future." She attempted at a joke, though her voice didn't carry it like she wanted.

He hummed and she felt the vibration against her back. "True, but I have you, and you are safe. That is all that matters right now."

Another clap of thunder rattled the windows again as the lights above flickered once more before going out, casting the room in thick darkness.

Rylan made a laugh, though her nerves that gripped her stomach made it come out more forced then she would have liked it to sound. "I think light would be important right now." Another joke attempt and another fail. She needed to pull herself together.

"Perhaps, though my mansion never had much light in it to begin with, so it does not bother me." Fenris said, his chin resting ontop her head.

"Says the elf who has better eyesight." She grumbled playfully, and was pleased when it came out the way she wanted it to. 

Another hum, or perhaps short laugh, she wasn't sure exactly, she felt the vibration more then heard it. He didn't reply with anything however, though he did move, pushing up, partly off the couch, to lean over her. If she had to make a guess it would be to put the book down on the table infront of the couch. When he came to settle back down, he wrapped his arms around her and shifted them so he was laying on his back on the couch, and she ontop of him.

She did not squeak when he moved her, she refused to call it that, but his warm chuckle seemed to help ease the last bit of her nerves as she smiled. She wiggled a bit to adjust herself on him, her hands on his chest and her legs straddling his hips. She stared down at him but to no avail. 

Her smile melted away and fell into a frown as she squinted her eyes, as if that would help her see through the darkness that shrouded the room at this moment. She wished she could see those beautiful, forest green eyes, the way his dark brow would raise with amusement when he teased her, or the white strands of hair that would slip out of place and fall infront of his face.

A hand cupping her cheek had brought her out of her thoughts as she blinked unhelpfully down at Fenris before scowling at the darkness again. 

"Keep that up and the dwarf will start calling you broody." He teased lightly.

Her frown deepened. "I can't see you." She pouted and she felt the chuckle before she heard it. 

"So that is the reason for the face?" He asked and she almost could imagine his raised brow, a smirk and the amusement in his eyes. She smiled at this. 

"Yes. Why else would I pout?" She asked giving a huff as if to make her sound more serious.

"I could think of worse reasons." Fenris said, and she was sure he could, but the tone of his voice wasn't serious so she wouldn't let her mind drift there either. 

"Such as?" She asked carefully.

"You could find yourself on the floor instead of on this couch." He offered.

"You wouldn't dare." She let her eyes widen and her mouth drop open like she was shocked he would suggest such a thing. 

"I could be persuaded not to." The growl that mixed in with those words, it sent a shiver through her and she felt her mouth go dry.

"I.. I don't even know where you are exactly! I know about, but I don-" She had been babbling, as nervousness began to creep back into her stomach, but before it could settle and take hold his other hand had cupped her other cheek and pulled her down, her lips meeting his in a gentle kiss, one she returned happily.

Letting her eyes slide closed as he pulled her bottom lip between his own, she found herself caring less about todays previous events, and was suddenly very focused on their here and now. She leaned her head a bit more into his left hand as she parted her mouth, letting her tongue run along his upper lip. A low growl left Fenris, she felt it as much as heard it, as he parted his lips to welcome her tongue into his mouth, his own coming to meet hers, and she shivered. 

It wasn't til she felt his fingers sliding under the fabric of her shirt, to run calloused skin over the smooth plain of her back, that she realized he had moved his hand from her face. She enjoyed his touch, loved it, and honestly couldn't get enough of it. She shifted a little on top of him, her hands resting on his chest for balance as she tried to press her hips closer to his, delighted when she achieved this, and felt him already hard. 

She gave a whimpering plea, pulling away from the kiss as she tried to meet his gaze, and failed yet again. She hated the darkness that covered the apartment, hated not being able to meet his gaze. It hadn't occurred to her how much she enjoyed the eye contact, til it was suddenly not a factor. She opened her mouth to say something, though all was lost when his other hand had left her face to help pull off her shirt and toss it to... only the Maker knew, and then he was working on the bra. 

Suddenly she felt that wash of nerves creeping back up and she faught to force them away. "Talk to me." She blurted out, and wanted to flinch at how desperate her own voice sounded.

His hands had stopped working at the clasps of the bra when she spoke. It was silent for a moment longer before he started working again, getting the blasted thing off, and tossing it to the floor. His hands were then on her again, starting at her sides, and coming up to run over her breasts. 

"Beautiful." He spoke, and she felt herself shutter at the low tone he used. She felt him shift beneath her, he had pushed her lower on him, as he leaned up to place a kiss on her new exposed skin. "What should I do with you?" He asked. His hands slid from her breasts to her shoulder blades, her hands having moved to his shoulder, the other going to tangle in his hair. 

"What do you want to do?" She asked, her voice coming out breathless almost. 

"I want to please you, to hear you call my name. I want to feel you." He spoke between kisses that he led from her breasts to her collarbone and she gave another whimper, wiggling on him to cause more friction between them. Pleased when she heard him give a little growl, and then he bit her shoulder, and she gasped, arching her back, trying harder now to press her hips down into him.

"You like that?" He asked against her skin, and she made a noise of agreement, before swallowing and trying to gain moisture back in her mouth. 

"Yes." She replied.

"Good." His voice was barely heard, but the warmth of his breath against her skin made up for it, sending goosebumbs running down her arms and back. 

"Fenris- I-" She started, but quickly stopped when his teeth nipped another spot, and she let out a moan, her hips still grinding against his. "Please?" She whimpered, she wanted their clothes gone, she wanted to be able to press her bare skin against his.

"What is it you want?" He had pulled away from her skin, and she was back to staring at darkness. 

"I want you naked." Her hand in his hair tugged lightly, and she was happy when he tilted his head to the side she had meant him to. Slowly she leaned forward and found her way to his neck, kissing a trail up to his ear. "I want to be naked with you." She whispered and nipped his earlobe. 

That seemed to be the final straw on his patience, because he moved, wrapping one of his arms around her, before he rolled them off the couch. She landed with a light thud, and a grunt. Realizing that she had landed with her head on one of the couch pillows, one she had tossed off earlier because it had 'gotten in the way', she also realized that Fenris had managed somehow to keep most of his weight from landing ontop of her, and now she was curious how he had managed that. She also wondered if he had known she would land on the pillow and if he planned it. 

He soon pulled his arm away from her and she found herself staring up at darkness yet again. "What are you doing?" She asked, her confusion clear in her voice, and she wondered if her emotions always were so easy to tell, perhaps that was why she lost so miserably at Wicked Grace. 

It was a moment later when she got her answer. Fenris was touching her again, his fingers working with her jeans. "Giving you what you wanted." He said, before he got the jeans undone, and with her help got them off. He then was back over her, and claiming her lips with his own once again. She wasted no time letting her hands run over his skin. She loved being touched by him, but she also loved touching him, and the fact that he let her touch him. 

Fenris broke the kiss as he came to rest his head near her ear, nuzzling his cheek into her. His cock rubbing against her cleft. Little shivers of pleasure washed over her at feeling how hard he was, for her, and she wanted more. She wanted him inside her, she needed him.

"Mea." The word was closer to a whisper, and it scent warmth rushing through her body. The fondness that was laced around the word had her heart swelling with affection for him, even if she wasn't quite sure what the word meant. It only took one swift movement, and he was inside her, pushing himself fully in before he stopped. She had bitten her bottom lip, in hopes to keep from making noise, she wanted to hear him. The moan he gave when he was buried inside her, it was complete bliss to her, and she didn't want to miss it. 

The two remained like this for a moment or two longer, before Fenris reached up to take her hand from his hair, and place it near the pillow she had her head rested on. He linked his fingers with hers, balancing his weight on his elbows, which Rylan was sure wasn't comfortable with the hard wood floor, but he didn't seem to mind, at least not now. He pulled out slowly, before pushing back in just as slow, he repeated this a couple more times, then began to pick up his pace. 

Rylan couldn't help but give a pleasurable moan, her remaining hand on him, gripping his shoulder as she tried to move against him, but that proved a bit more difficult than when they had done this on a bed. Another moan as she settled for hooking her ankles behind his knees. Her breathing beginning to become more like pants, as she felt her pleasure building with each thrust he gave.

Fenris was placing kisses just below her ear as he maintained a steady pace. Grunts leaving him as he pumped into her. "Does this feel good to you? Is this what you want?" He spoke and she could tell his breathing was becoming a lot like hers. 

She gave a moan like hum in response. Her hand that was on his shoulder moving to find his hair, and then his ear where she ran her index finger along the back side of it, starting at the earlobe and going to the tip. "Do you like this?" 

He gave a low moan mixed with a growl and she felt a shiver run through her, as she felt his tongue slide over the rim of her ear in return. "Yes. I like it when you touch me." He rumbled in her ear, and she shivered again. She tried to move against him once more, but like before it wasn't working in her favor. 

"Talk to me, Rylan. Tell me what it is you want from me." He breathed. 

"Faster, Fenris, Please." She begged, and he complied. He lifted his head from her ear, before nipping the space where her neck and shoulder met. She cried out in pure pleasure, as she felt her body tense up, her inner walls clamping down around him, and then she was tumbling over the edge, washed in wonderful bliss.

Fenris gave a cry of his own, following after her. His thrusts slowing before he stopped completely, buried deep inside of her as he relaxed his weight into her, still supported some on his elbows, as he turned his head to kiss her. It was quick, but sweet, and she loved them all the same. Every kiss he had ever given her. 

After a few minutes of recovering, Fenris moved, pushing himself up off of her and pulling out. Rylan gave a noise of protest before she rolled to her side and curled into her self, suddenly chilly without him there to keep her warm. She tried to keep her eyes on him, or at least where she thought he was, following the sounds he was making. She found herself wishing she could see in the darkness, curious what he was doing, and too tired to get up and follow. 

Then there was a blanket being laid over her, and then Fenris was settling back down on the floor to crawl under the blanket and curl around her. His knees coming to rest behind hers, his arm coming to wrap around her stomach, and his head coming to rest over hers on the pillow she had claimed. 

"Better?" He was asking once he had settled completely. His lips pressing a gentle kiss into her hair. 

"Better?" She repeated tiredly. She wasn't exactly sure what he was asking. Perhaps he meant if she wasn't cold anymore. She hummed softly as she pressed closer to him, trying to steal his warmth..

"Are you feeling more relaxed now?" He clarified, his voice holding a hint of a smile to it. 

"Oh.." She paused to yawn. "Yes.. much better." She answered. She was comfy, surrounded by him and his warmth, and she wanted to sleep, but now her mind was buzzing with a curious thought, and despite her attempts to try and ignore it, she couldn't.

"Good." Fenris had breathed, and she was sure he was just as tired as she.

"Fen?"

"Hm?"

"How come you were so calm, after all of today?" She asked, and suddenly regretted it when she felt him tense, before he relaxed against her again.

"Slaves must learn to adapt quickly, and are not permitted to show what they feel. In fact, most magisters would have you believe their slaves have no feelings at all." He paused to draw in a breath before letting it out slowly. As if to try and refocus his mind.

"But, to answer your question. To say I was not effected by todays events would be inaccurate." His arm tightened around her in a protective way. "I almost lost you to that.... car." He had paused to struggle with the new term. 

"I suppose it helps knowing that Varric is competent, and trustworthy enough, that i feel a bit more at ease." She wondered if that last bit was for her, to help ease her instead of feed her worries, but she did agree. Varric was capable, and if anyone could help clean up her mess, it was that wonderful dwarf.

"Get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He murmured and she nodded, shifting a bit to get comfortable, or as much as she could on a hard wood floor, before she let sleep overtake her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a mix of wiki and google translate 'latin' for tevene.
> 
>  **Mea.** = Mine.  
> 


	2. Where to Begin

"And here I thought the only person I had to worry about walking in on was Ravani. Seems I was wrong."

Light blue eyes cracked open only to be met with the almost blinding light of the sun that had washed into the living room window. Lifting her arm from where it had been resting across Fenris' stomach, Rylan brought her hand to her face to rub at her eyes before brushing strands of blonde hair out of her face. Her hair was shoulder length, with a fringe that swiped across her nose, an attempt to mimic Marian back home in hopes it would make her look more like a rogue and less like a noblemen's daughter.

"What time is it?" She asked, her voice heavy with sleep as she rested her hand against Fenris' chest, her eyes now open and head picked up to stare over at the group in their doorway.

Varric was standing infront of the group, wearing a tan suit that wasn't quite business like, but not completely casual either. Behind him was Marian Hawke, or this city's version of her. She wore a t-shirt and jeans, nothing complicated, and rather simple, like the Hawke Rylan knew back home. Beside Hawke was Isabella, who was staring at them as if they were prey. She wore a tight fitting shirt and short shorts with gold jewelry hanging from her ears, placed around her neck, and on her wrists. Behind those two was a very tired looking Anders wearing dark blue.

"I like your new tennets already." Isabella purred, gaining Rylan's attention once more as last nights events ran through her mind and she quickly looked down at her state of dress, or better yet, lack there of.

Fenris was on his back still, arm wrapped around the small of her back and rested over her side. Rylan laid on her side pressed into him, her chest mostly hidden between them. The blanket was over them, but it didn't cover them completely. Fenris' chest was bare, Not including the spot her hand rested now, and what part of her chest that wasn't hidden by Fenris was visible.

"I like the tattoos." Isabella added in that same purr.

Feeling Fenris tense, Rylan turned her gaze to him to see he was awake and glaring at the group. "They are not-" He began but let his words die when Rylan nudged him lightly with the hand that had been on his chest. Probably best to not give all their secrets away right off.

It was at this point Marian cleared her throat, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Why don't we give them some privacy so they can get dressed?" She offered looking to Varric.

The dwarf nodded in agreement to this idea before turning his attention to Rylan and Fenris. "Alright, we are going to step out into the hall. Can I trust you two to make yourselves decent before we come back into this room?" 

"Oh, don't listen to them. If you two want we can have some real fun, best to start the morning off right." Isabella offered and Rylan flinched.

Isabella was a good friend of Rylan's back home, in fact Isabella had actually worked with her on her rogue training. The pirate was fun to be around, and talented with blades, Rylan really did like her. Though when it came to Fenris, Rylan got jealous, and really she needed to stop that, Isabella was a friend, not a challenge.

"We'll pass." The first words Fenris had spoken this morning and they were deep from just waking up. 

Isabella sighed defeatedly. "Fine, spoilsports." She muttered the last bit before following the group out into the hall. Once the door clicked shut Rylan moved to get up.

Untangling herself from Fenris, Rylan stood up and began to gather her clothes from yesterday before starting to put them on. "I wonder if they found anything." Rylan was saying as she got her underclothes on before going for her jeans.

"That would make this intrusion more palatable." Came Fenris' response as he too got to his feet and went about gathering his clothes and throwing them on. It didn't take him long to get his boxers on before working on the tight jeans he had picked out yesterday from Varric.

"I'm curious." Rylan's sudden words had Fenris pausing in putting his green shirt on. 

"About?" He asked before shoving the fabric over his head and tugging it down.

"If there is a future version of Varric, Marian, Isabella, and Anders- " She paused to pull her black t-shirt over her head. " -Then do you think there is a future version of us as well?" She finished.

"I would not know. It is possible." Was his answer before he saw she was dressed. With that he turned and walked to the door.

"What do you think they are like? Do you think this city's Fenris broods as well?" Rylan flopped down onto the couch as she kept her eyes on Fenris, a smile gracing her lips as she waited for his familiar response.

"I don't brood." Fenris grumbled as he opened the apartment door and stuck his head out before gesturing for the group to come in. Fenris left the doorway, heading back to the couch and sitting down beside Rylan, trapping her between the arm of the couch (this side being near the wall), and Fenris. 

The group came in after Fenris, Varric in lead with Marian and Isabella walking side by side, and Anders took rear, shutting the door behind him once he entered. Varric sat on an arm chair in the room, while Isabella, Marian, and Anders managed to sit on the love seat.

It was only at this point that Rylan realized no one had decided to sit beside Fenris, and that was probably because the scowl he was giving. She also noticed that out of all the room on their couch, he was sitting close to her, his leg against hers, and she briefly thought that he was trying to keep her separated from them, did he not trust them? That wouldn't be good, they needed to trust these versions of their friends if they wanted to get home, right?

"So, I brought some of my friends to help. Honestly I have no clue how to even begin undoing this mess, but i'm hoping we can fix that today. My goal is to have an idea of a starting point by the time we leave this apartment." Varric was explaining.

Fenris gave a nod to show he was paying attention, better than Rylan, who at this very moment was letting her gaze run over everyone. She was trying to see if there was any differences between her friends and these versions of her friends. So far she came up with nothing, besides the clothes.

"Varric here filled us in on most of your situation. He gave us the story you told him, and I have to admit... I didn't belive him at first, but even I have to agree that some things do make sense." Marian seemed relaxed as she spoke, bringing ease with her and a sense of leadership that Rylan recognized right away. 

"Like how this elf looks a lot like another elf we all know." Isabella offered, though the way she phrased it told Rylan that it wasn't meant as a question, Marian nodded anyway.

"Exactly." Marian confirmed.

"Yes, and now we have two of them.. This is my hell." Anders muttered at the same time, if not just a second behind Marian's words. Rylan watched as Marian placed a hand gently over Ander's leg. Rylan also didn't miss the soft smile, even if tired, Anders gave to Marian. They must be close here too.

"So there is another Fenris here?" Rylan asked, pulling her attention away from Marian and Anders' private moment.

"Ah yes." The way Varric spoke made Rylan think something was wrong with this city's Fenris. Varric had seemed to hesitate if just for a moment when answering. "He works for me. We have not informed him of the situation yet. I am still not sure how to approach the subject, nor how he will react."

"Probably no different than normal." Anders huffed. "He'll probably lash out with that terrible temper of his."

Rylan could sense Fenris bristle beside her and she quickly spoke up to try and keep a fight from breaking out. "Is there another me?" She asked, doing her best to keep her voice bright, despite the growing tension in the room.

Rylan watched as the four exchanged looks with one another before shaking their heads in response. "If there is we have not crossed paths with her yet." Varric was the one to answer.

"Oh." Rylan said, her smile fading. She shouldn't feel so disheartened by that, but she did. Fenris' hand tightening on her knee made her look down, before turning her gaze up to see his face. As usual it was hard to read, though she was sure she knew what he was thinking, his words he spoke to her just a few days prior to this mess replaying in her mind.

_'Nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you.'_

Rylan moved one of her hands to rest it over Fenris', a silent way of assuring him she was still there. Surely this city's Fenris didn't feel the same way as her Fenris did, since this city's Fenris didn't even know of her future version. That thought shouldn't have hurt as much as it did.

"So what exactly did you need from us?" Fenris asked into the silence.

"We just want to know more about this object that you said brought you here." Marian said.

"Oh.. that thing." Rylan sighed still feeling terrible that she had bought it in the first place, she really should have known better. "It was a medium sized stone, probably weighed five pounds at most. It was orb shaped, but not perfectly round or smooth, it had shallow crators on it's surface, it glowed lightly, and it was blue in color, like a pastel blue." Rylan paused just for a moment to think if there was more she could give before nodding. "Oh it was extremely hard, and chilly to the touch, like ice."

"With powerful magic radiating off of it." Fenris added distastefully. 

Rylan lowered her head at his words. "Yeah... that too." She agreed. "It was pretty though." She tried as she chanced a glance to Fenris, who was frowning at her and she dropped her head again, defeated.

"That is... Difficult to belive. Magic does not exsist except for in fairy tales." Marian was saying though her tone was more awe then disbelief.

"This place is lucky then." Fenris' words were lost under Isabella's excitement, but Rylan caught them.

"But just think if there was such magical items like this. That would be worth looking into." Isabella's eyes sparkled.

"So this item. Did it come with you? Do you know?" Marian was asking, choosing to ignore Isabella it seemed.

Rylan paused, tilting her head to one side as she tried to think back to what exactly happened. She had brought the orb to Fenris, though before she could explain anything it seemed to activate, how? She wasn't sure, If she had to guess, she would assume it had to do with Fenris' lyrium, acting as a trigger of sorts. Though in truth she had no real idea what caused it. That aside, all she could really remember was the bright glowing light of the orb, then shouting, shouts that were more sound then words, before Fenris had her on the ground under him protectively. All her senses had faded away at that moment, when they returned to her, she and Fenris were no longer in his mansion but on the streets of this new city. She finally shook her head.

"I... don't know." She answered.

"That might be a good thing. That means we have a chance of it being brought here and if so then perhaps finding it can help us get you back home." Marian was saying.

"Where would we look?" Rylan asked. 

"Varric and I have contacts all over this city. If anyone can track down strangely glowing objects, it's us." Isabella assured. 

"Yes and with that Description it should be easier to find." Varric said. Rylan took notice how he had a notebook and pen out. He was writing it all down. For reference or story material, she wasn't sure. That just led to another thought, Did this Varric write stories?

"Is there anything else we can help you with?" Fenris' tone was neutral. 

"I think that is it for now. We have a description of this item, and with that we can start getting in touch with our contacts, see what we can find. With any luck, we'll find this item and get you two back home soon." Varric said putting his notebook and pen away before looking to his group. Marian nodded and got up before gesturing for Isabela and Anders to follow her.

Varric waited til they were out of the apartment, and the door shut behind them before he turned back to Fenris. "I've gathered some money together for you both. If you will be staying here for any period of time, you will need to eat. You did read the book I left you, didn't you?" Varric asked Fenris, a raised brow in the elf's direction.

Fenris nodded. "Not all of it." He admitted. "However I did read over the chapters on currency and how it works here." 

"Good. Then I will hand this over to you, spend it wisely." Varric said pulling out a wallet from his coat pocket and passing it to Fenris. "You can keep that wallet if you like." He added as he got to his feet.

"Thank you." Fenris took the wallet and was on his feet now as well, shoving the item into the pocket of his jeans.

"Don't mention it. I would hate for my new tennets to die of starvation, that would make renting this place out nearly impossible." Varric was smiling at them as he headed for the door. He paused as he opened it and looked back over his shoulder. "Oh, speaking of renters, try and not disturb the others here, I don't want to hear anything about noise complaints." Varric gave them no time to respond as he laughed at his own joke, dipping out into the hall and shutting the door behind him.

"I kind of want to go find this city's you." Rylan said after a few moments of silence.

"Perhaps another time. We need to get something to eat, first." Fenris said turning to her and offering his hand to help her up. She took it and he pulled her to her feet with ease before lacing their fingers together and tugging her towards the door. He paused briefly to grab the key to the apartment, which was hanging on a nail near the door, and shoved it in his pocket before leading her out into the hall, locking and shutting the door behind them.


	3. Just One Map

"I belive we are officially lost." Fenris sighed as he stopped walking, causing Rylan to stop as well since her hand was still in his. 

"Nonsense! It can't be too different from our Kirkwall. If we turn this corner here we will be in Hightown." Rylan offered with a bright smile.

"Rylan, we have walked past this book store five times now." Fenris pointed out.

"Have we?" Rylan asked looking up at the sign above the door. Now that he mentioned it the place did seem familiar. His reply was a sigh and she quickly looked around. 

"Maps! There has to be a map of this city somewhere." She was saying as she let her gaze scan down one street then the opposite way. Soon her gaze landed back on the sign infront of her and an idea struck her. "Oh wait! Maybe the book store will have a map inside we can use." She offered quickly pulling Fenris towards the doors of the store, the elf just letting her do so.

Once inside the store Rylan stopped. The place was huge, bigger than any shop she had been in before. The floor had dark gray carpet, and the walls were painted in a cream color. Within the store it's self, it had lines of dark brown colored book shelves that were full with books of all types. Rylan was shocked speechless. How were they going to find a map in all this?

"Can I help you?" A cheerful voice asked and Rylan tore her gaze away from the scene infront of her and now stared at this woman who had approached them. She wore a red shirt with a name tag pinned to it and brown pants it looked like. Her hair was long, brown in color, and pulled back in a ponytail, her eyes hazel. 

Rylan didn't recognise this woman, she didn't look like anyone from back home. It had been comforting, if not weird, seeing people she recognized, even if she didn't exactly know these versions of them. Seeing someone she didn't know seemed to make her a bit nervous. Not that she got nervous around people, no not at all. She was a social person, but the thought of someone they didn't know figuring out they were not exactly from here.. that was nerve wracking. 

What would they do if they found out? Lock them up for obviously being insane? Surely she was overthinking this. Chances were they would probably just laugh at them and think it a joke, or so she hoped.

"We are in need of a map." Fenris' voice spoke from behind Rylan, causing her to look back over her shoulder at the elf. Fenris stood taller than her, but not by much, enough that he could rest his chin on top of her head. 

Her mind began to wonder again, as her attention moved back to the girl infront of them. Was it considered strange here too to be shorter than an elf. Fenris was tall for an elf, but Rylan was short for a human. Shortest in her family, though the Salvian line wasn't all that tall to begin with. In a room of nobles the Salvians were easy to pick out because they were slightly shorter then the rest.

Rylan's grandmother, on her mother's side, belived that there is elf blood that runs close in their veins, but neither her nor Rylan had proof, and no one dared ask. Though Rylan didn't really care when it came to titles or race. Which is what made her the black sheep of her family. She cared for Fenris, and he seemed to care about her, that was all she really wanted, to be important to someone and not just some pretty trophy to be shown off at fancy parties.

"Oh!" The woman cheered happily. "Of course, we have those." The woman gestured for them to follow her as she took lead through the store. Fenris stepped around Rylan, his hand never leaving hers, before he took lead, pulling her along with him.

It didn't take them too long til they were near the back of the store, staring at a book shelf that was six shelves high and packed with books about maps.

"We have ancient maps of ancient cities. We have maps of all the cities in the Free Marches. This one contains all the city maps of Ferelden- " The woman was going over the books, naming them all off as she did so, as if she did this everyday. Perhaps she did, Rylan would believe it.

Once she finished her naming, the woman turned to face them. "Any of those catch your eye?" She asked. Rylan stared in awe at all the books just about maps. Why was there so many?

"Do you just have a map of this city?" Fenris asked, he didn't seem as caught up in all the books as Rylan had been.

"Oh! Yes. I apologize, I should have probably asked before I led you all the way back here. I can easily print you out a map of this city up front. Are you new here?" The woman asked as she began to lead the way back towards the front.

"Yes, in a sense." Fenris answered as he began to follow after the woman, tugging Rylan along once more.

Looking to Fenris, she could see he was scowling, as usual. So she turned her gaze away as she busied herself with reading book titles as they passed them.

_'Orlesian Cuisine'_

_'Herbal Cures and Solutions'_

_'The Brief History of Nugs'_

_'A Guide to Tevinter Language'_

That last title had Rylan looking over it a second time before she quickly changed her corse, turning to head straight for it. In doing so she almost threw Fenris off balance, almost.

"What is it?" His voice was low, almost a growl, but not threatening, probably not happy about being almost pulled off his feet.

Rylan had let go of Fenris' hand as she approached the shelf and picked up the book. Her eyes staring down at the cover. It had the words written in elegant lettering, and the picture on the cover was of magnificent looking, white structures.

Fenris stood at her back, his green gaze peering over her shoulder at the book before a low and dangerous growl left him. "Leave it."

Rylan spun around to face him, the book held to her chest, her eyes large and pleading. "But... I was curious, is it the same, or has this changed too?" She explained part of her reasoning for her interest.

Fenris watched her for a moment before turning a glare upon the book. He was silent for what seemed like forever. After a long pause, Fenris finally reached his hand out. "Give it here."

Excitement burst through her as she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She handed the book to him and watched as he opened it to a random page. As his eyes began to scan over the letters written there, Rylan moved to stand at his side. Pushing up on her tiptoes, she peered over his shoulder at the words. 

"Is it the same?" She asked. 

"Mostly." He answered still skimming the pages to be sure.

Delighted at this Rylan reached out her hand and placed her index finger over a bunch of words. "What does that word mean?" She asked curiously.

"The word or the entire phrase?" Fenris asked his voice kept low and neutral.

"The phrase." She answered.

"That phrase means 'you will be the death of me.'" He answered, and Rylan couldn't help thinking that those words were probably very true right now.

"How do you say it?" She asked, tearing her gaze from the book to stare at his face. It was unreadable..

"Festis bei umo canavarum."

When he answered her she turned her gaze back to the book and picked another, moving her finger to it now. "That one?" She asked.

"You should know that one. I have said it before." He seemed unamused.

"But I don't." She pouted and he sighed heavily.

"Na via lerno Victoria. It means 'only the living know victory.'" 

She was sure by now she was pushing her luck, but she wanted to learn. She needed to get as many words in as possible, but none of them were ones he had spoken to her before, perhaps she should stop going for the longer looking phrase and pick single words. Her eyes skimmed the page quickly before her index finger flew to another word. 

"And this one?"

"Rylan." He warned and she pulled her hand away from the book. "Why does this even interest you?" He asked, closing the book once her hand was out of the way, and placing it back on the shelf. 

If there was one thing Rylan was terrible at, it was lying. The truth just always seemed to come fumbling out of her mouth before she could even think about it. "I just want to learn so I can understand what you say sometimes."

He was facing her now, his back to the book. When Rylan looked up at him, his features had softened and she felt a bit more relaxed. One step, if it could even been called that, and he had her envoloped in his arms, pulled close to him as his cheek rested against her hair.

"Just ask me to translate then. I rather not hear your tongue speak that language." He spoke softly, and she was sure if he wasn't so close she wouldn't have heard it. Giving a nod to show she understood, she heard him let out a soft sigh, one of relief if she had to name it, and felt his lips press a gentle kiss to the top of her head before he pulled away and took her hand in his once more.

"Come on, we need to go get the map, so we can get something to eat." He said as he began to lead them the rest of the way to the front of the store..

"Hey Fenris?" Rylan asked as she fell in step beside him. When he answered her with a hum, she continued. "What does the word you called me last night mean?" She asked.

"Mea?" She took notice of how this word hadn't been spoken in a neutral tone, no he spoke it in a soft like way, fondness laced around it almost.

"Yes that one." .

"It means 'mine'." He answered, his hand tightening a bit on hers before relaxing and she felt something squeeze her heart at that, a smile coming to her face. 

"Always." She answered and she saw the small smile that made it's way onto his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a mixture of wiki and google translate 'latin' for Tevene.
> 
>  **Festis bei umo canavarum.** = You will be the death of me.  
>  **Na via lerno Victoria.** = Only the living know victory.  
>  **Mea.** = Mine


	4. Two Elves, One Cafe

The woman from the book store had been rather helpful, not just in giving them the city map, but also marking down a nice place to eat. She had said it was good food and not pricey. She also marked the quickest path to it, which helped out a lot.

Now Rylan sat at a small table, across from Fenris, with a plate of chicken salad infront of her, her fork moving pieces of grilled chicken around in the pile of veggies. Fenris had a simple sandwich that he already had started on.

"It's rather strange seeing how much has changed and how much as stayed the same." Rylan began as she gathered some of her salad onto her fork so she could finally take a bite out of it.

"I belive you mean how a great deal of this city has changed, and how very little it has remained the same." Fenris corrected as he took another bite out of his sandwich.

"Well... yes." She agreed before placing the bite she had prepared on her fork into her mouth and chewed. After a moment of tasting she swallowed and gave a delighted noise. "You have to try this." She insisted pushing it towards him. It tasted better then she had originally thought it would.

Fenris blinked at her before looking down to her plate she had shoved his way. He sighed and put his sandwich down, reaching for her fork and gathering a small amount of her salad before humoring her. He chewed for a moment before nodding. "It's not bad." He agreed pushing the plate back to her. 

Rylan smiled at him, glad he liked it too, though in truth Fenris wasn't that picky when it came to food. He didn't like fish, but that was pretty much all she knew he disliked. "I am kind of offended." She huffed.

"Because I didn't praise it like you had expected?" Fenris asked, raising a brow to her, his sandwich back in hand.

"Huh?" She blinked before she realized what he was talking about. "Oh.. no not the salad. I mean I am offended that this city doesn't have another Rylan." She said. 

"That they know of." He paused to take another bite, chew, then swallow before continuing. "If we each have a match, and they are similar to us, then it is fair to believe they share the same wealth as each of us." He began and Rylan's eyes flashed with understanding.

"Oh." Rylan sighed partly defeated. "So chances are everyone has found work or met through Varric, and this city's Rylan is somewhere in Hightown playing princess and doesn't even know they exsist." Her fork now rested on her plate, hand still on the handle, a bite prepared but she had lost her appitite at the thought.

Rylan was born nobility, one of the most well known families in Kirkwall, she was the youngest daughter to the Salvian line and she hated being treated like nobility. She was raised mostly by her grandmother who belived in a simple life and that was what Rylan liked. 

In truth Rylan could care less about the money, or titles. She wanted to have friends, real ones, not ones who sucked up to her for benefits of her family. She wanted to help people, like Marian, and not just pay someone to do it and then take the credit, that was wrong to her. She wanted to love, and be loved, not shown off at parties and then be tossed aside for woman at the Blooming Rose because she wasn't the mans type, but marrying her gave his family perks so it was worth it to them. 

No... she hated the whole idea of it. She wanted to be a no body and live her life simply, something she had been doing more of ever since she met Marian and joined her group.

A rough skinned hand on her forearm drew her from her thoughts, as she looked up to see Fenris staring at her. "Do not worry yourself with this city's problems. You and this city's Rylan may look alike, but that does not make her you." He was saying and she slowly nodded. "Eat, Rylan. You barely ate yesterday." His voice had the hint of concern that flickered in his eyes and she nodded. When she lifted the fork to her mouth to take the next bite, Fenris removed his hand from her arm.

As she went back to eating she thought on how to steer the converstation back to lightheartedness. Offering a soft smile between a bite, she spoke. "If we see this city's Rylan, we beat sense into her."

"You ask a lot of me." Fenris stated as he leaned back in his chair, done with his meal. "I could not bring myself to cause you harm, not even if it was your look alike." 

"Then we kidnap her." Rylan offered.

"What do you plan to do with her then?" Fenris asked, his brow raised in amusement at her.

"Two of me could be better then one?" She offered playfully.

"Lets not forget who got us into this mess." His words were not accusing, they were spoken light-heartedly..

"It was pretty at least."

"Is that why you bought it?" He asked his tone turning more serious now.

"No." Rylan admitted truthfully.

"Then why?" He asked.

"I.. I don't want to say." Rylan looked down at her food again, it was half way gone now..

"Rylan." His voice was softened and she looked up at him. His eyes, those stupid forest green eyes that did her in Every. Single. Time.

"I was hoping it could help retrieve some of your memories, since Varania hadn't been much help." She admitted. She watched the emotions rush through his features, each coming and going as quickly as the last. Soon he sighed and shook his head reaching out his hand to take hers in his, a tight grip, but not painful.

"I.. I appreciate the thought, but I am content with what I have. You should not risk your life with magic that is powerful and dangerous. What if it took you from me? I can't- " His jaw tightened before he shook his head. "I can't lose you. I can't bare the thought of it. Do not do something this foolish again." The emotion barely held back in his voice had her heart aching, and she slowly nodded. 

"I won't. If we get out of this, i'll stay far away from the Black Emporium." She vowed and he nodded his approval. 

A comfortable silence set in as Rylan went back to eating, finishing her salad right as someone came in through the front door of the café. Lifting her gaze her eyes caught the person. 

He was an elf, tall, with olive skin, black hair and... forest green eyes. She had caught the color of his eyes when he looked out at the tables in the café, as if judging how busy they were. He didn't seem to notice them as he turned to the front counter to order.

His hair was black, and he didn't have markings on his body, but that was Fenris, she would recognize him anywhere.

"Something wrong?" Her Fenris' voice caught her attention and she pulled her gaze away from the black haired elf. She opened her mouth to try and speak, but no words came out so she closed it, thought over some words, before trying again. 

"Was your hair black before the markings?" Rylan asked slowly.

Fenris' brow raised in confusion. "I.. do not know." He had paused as if he had tried to remember and came up with nothing. "Why?" He asked, his gaze fixed on her. 

"I.. Well.. " Words were seeming to fail her so she lifted her hand and made a gesture for him to turn around. He seemed confused but none-the-less he did as she suggested. 

"It is just an elf I do not see what your-" He paused as the black haired male finished his order, paid, and was now walking to a table and Fenris could get a better look at him. 

"What do we do?" Rylan asked, her voice hushed as Fenris turned back around to look at her. 

"Nothing." 

"If he sees us?" Rylan asked.

"Then we get this over with. I will not run and hide." Fenris stated, grabbing his glass of water and drinking from it. Rylan nodded to his words before looking back over to the black haired elf, he sat at a small table in the corner.

"For what it's worth, I like it white." Rylan was saying as she turned her gaze back to Fenris.

"What?"

"Your hair."

Fenris smirked. "Is that so?"

It was at this time her filter that separated thoughts from speech seemed to not exsist as she blurted out her answer. "Yes. It's easy to find you in a crowd for one, it looks good against the color of your skin, it looks really pretty in dim light, it shimmers I swear, and it's unrealistic how soft it is." 

Fenris was laughing now, a low and short laugh, but still there. "Is that all?" He teased.

"I could think of more if you really wanted me to." She tried to bury her face in her arms, that were folded on the table top now, her plate pushed to the side. 

Gentle fingers tugging their way through her hair, had her peeking up at Fenris, who had leaned over the table, his face near hers. "You need not hide, not from me." His tone was low, meant for her ears only. She picked her head up and his lips gently brushed hers before he pulled back, his hand out of her hair as he sat back in his chair. 

Rylan was smiling at him. She truly loved being with him, their relationship had been rough for about three years, if you could call it that, he had ended things between them, but she still came around. She had told him not long after they first met that she would be his first friend, and damn it she would keep that promise, no matter how much she wanted to be closer to him, or have him touch her, just to feel his fingers run through her hair would be better then the distance he was putting between them, but she restrained herself and supported him. It wasn't til a few days prior this whole mess that they had killed Danarius, and he had apologized to her, asking for her forgiveness.

She had forgiven him, after all she had forgiven him long ago, she understood. After that he had made an effort for her. He wasn't always showing affection to her, not in public at least, or at least not infront of their group, but she took notice in small things he did, like putting himself between her and what he belived was dangerous, which in most cases included Anders.

"Who are you." A deep growl pulled her out of her thoughts. She blinked at Fenris, confused who he was talking to, til she saw him staring to the end of their table and she followed his gaze. At the end of their table stood the black haired elf, narrowed green eyes and obviously not happy.

"Explain who you are and why you look so much like me." The black haired elf was demanding. 

"Not entirely like you. His hair is white and he has tattoos- " She cut herself off as the glare was turned to her and she shrank a little in her chair. That earned a low and dangerous warning growl from her Fenris.

"It is not something I wish to discuss in public." Fenris answered.

The black haired elf studied Fenris for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. "Fine. Let me get my food, and i'll drive you back to your place. You can tell me on the way there."

"Why our place?" Fenris asked.

"Because I don't want you in mine." 

Rylan stayed quiet. One Fenris' irritated was enough, two was almost suffocating.


	5. Sufficating Tension

Buildings, signs, and people out walking in the dying evening sunlight, passed by rather quickly and Rylan wasn't sure how she exactly felt about it. Looking out of the backseat window of Leto's car was both thrilling and unsettling. Never had she gone this fast in a carrage, but this was no carrage, and according to the other cars on the road, they were not even moving that fast, still her stomach was tight with nerves.

In the front left seat of the car sat Leto, the black haired elf from the café. It turns out this city's Fenris hadn't had his name changed, that or if he did he just refused to go by it. He had introduced himself as Leto, which made things a bit easier for Rylan at least.

In the front right seat sat Fenris, he had been explaining their story with an almost practice ease, she supposed after telling it to Varric and having to repeat it to Varric for a second time, it was becoming easier now. Fenris had taken front seat so he could explain everything, or so he said. Rylan was sure it was more likely so he could be near the stranger and Rylan was safe behind his seat.

The back seat where she sat was a mess. She wasn't sure what the front seats looked like, but the back seat was covered with clothes, mostly shirts, and a jacket it looked like. There was papers and mail scattered about and plastic bottles littered the floor boards. Mixed in with all this there was random items just hidden beneath the piles of clothes and paper.

"You expect me to believe you come from some other world with magic and dragons." Leto was saying, his attention mainly on the road infront of them, however he was looking at Fenris from the corner of his eye. "Do you know how rediculous that sounds?"

"I am aware." Fenris answered with annoyance. Fenris had told the story twice so far, and answered three of the same questions within a small amount of time. He was growing impatient, though Rylan couldn't hardly blame Leto for not believing them, it was something that shouldn't even be possible.

Hoping to help, Rylan spoke up in a much calmer tone. "It's true though. Varric, the one at the bar and grill named the Hanged Man, he said he would help us. We have no reason to lie to you." Rylan assured, but Leto seemed to ignore her. He hadn't said a single word to her, only shot her glares and that alone seemed to unsettle Fenris.

Rylan had thought the encounter at the café was bad, but now she was realizing being trapped in a small space, with two men who were both agitated and obviously didn't trust the other, it was enough to make her stomach twist it's self in knots. The tension in the space was thick, almost so that you could cut it with a knife. Put that on top of knowing Fenris could have a temper and tended to lash out when pushed, and then add Leto who was a lot like Fenris, it was enough to make one tense and nervous with uncertainty of what would come within the next minutes or so. Hopefully not a fight, that was the last thing they needed right now.

"How did you even get here?" Leto asked, his words directed to Fenris.

"I told you already. There was an accident with a magical orb." Fenris gritted out between what sounded like clentched teeth. Her stomach twisted it's self into tighter knots. She needed to do something ot break this circle to questions or it might get bad. 

Looking around quickly she once again took notice of the mess that covered the backseat and floor boards of the car, and remembered Fenris' Mansion and the mess there and she knew what to do.

"I can officially say you two are alike." She cheered, trying to keep her nerves at bay. If she let them win she would panic and that would make things worse. 

Fenris looked back at her first, from over his shoulder. His green eyes questioning. She offered him a smile, but his frown did not shift. When she looked up she spotted green eyes, of the same shade, staring at her from the review mirror and so she continued. 

"This car is a mess, just like Fenris' house back home." 

Both elves narrowed their eyes at her and she let her smile drop. Perhaps that was a bad idea. Now that she thought about it, she really didn't want to be scolded by Fenris then Leto, perhaps she should have just let them bicker, surely they would have settled it on their own right?

"I don't believe you introduced me to... " Leto had turned his gaze away from the review mirror, making a gesture with his right hand to the back seat. Fenris was looking ahead again now, no longer looking to Rylan and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. 

"Her name is Rylan." Fenris answered simply, his tone low but she caught the slight softness when he spoke her name. She felt warm at that. Perhaps her plan worked, perhaps the ride would get better from here on out.

"Who is she exactly to you?"

Fenris was silent for a moment, Rylan was sure he was thinking of how to phrase what she was to him. Part of her was dying to hear the words he would speak, the other part knew that he was not comfortable with speaking such things aloud, not infront of people he didn't know. Sometimes that knowledge hurts her, though she knows exactly what she is to him, and knows for what he lacks in words he makes up for in show. It was at this point she decided to help.

"He means all of Thedas to me." Rylan said, letting the emotions ring in her voice, All the affection she had for him, the admiration she felt towards him and the pride she had in him for all he had achieved and how far he has come. 

When Fenris' familiar green gaze looked back over his shoulder at her, she offered another smile. He didn't return it, but she saw the emotion flicker in his eyes, even if it was just for in instant. He turned his focus back infront of him and she had just expected him to nod his agreement, what came next shocked her though.

"As does she to me." Fenris voice was softer spoken this time, and she could barely hear it from her spot in the backseat, but still it had made her heart flutter and pick up slightly in pace. 

"So she is like a girlfriend or something to you?" Leto asked and the tone he used had all the warmth Rylan had just felt scurrying away. He didn't sound to happy about this, and she had hoped the tension would disapate, apparently she was wrong, and obviously not the only one who caught that tone.

In the front seat, Fenris bristled. Rylan didn't see it, she could just tell, it was like a sense now, or a feeling, or perhaps it was because the tension was back and stronger now if that was possible, and her stomach was back to making knots.

"Why a human, of all things?" Leto's voice was low, and Rylan decided she was probably not meant to hear that. "It disgusts me to think you are a copy of me and have willingly given yourself to this... " Rylan didn't hear the last bit, it was growled out too low, and her heart was now pounding loudly in her ears. She needed to change the subject before panic sinks in and takes hold. 

Quickly Rylan began to dig through the backseat, there had to be something here. Something to distract the two, something that would change the subject and keep the two from trying to rip each others hearts out. Perhaps it was a good thing Fenris' markings did not work, would he be glowing right now if they did? 

_No focus Rylan, find something useful to distract them with!_

So caught up in her task she hardly recognized Fenris' growl of warning to Leto as he spoke in a low tone, one that promised danger. "It is none of your business." Fenris spoke the words in that angry calm like way , and she began to dig faster.

"It is." Leto growled back. "I don't know what life you lived, but I know I've suffered enough at the hands of humans." The way Leto spoke reminded Rylan kind of how Fenris felt on mages. That thought was unsettling, if this was true she was the equivalent to a mage here, and that meant Leto distrusted her from the start, no wonder he didn't look at her. 

She felt the panic trying to wrap it's grasp around her, but instead she forced it back. Acting quick so Fenris didn't have time to respond, she grabbed something rectangular shaped and somewhat flat. Coming to sit in the middle spot of the back seat, she held it up.

"What's this?" It wasn't til she was holding the object up that she realized her hands were shakey and she prayed to the maker that no one noticed.

The car slowly came to a stop as a sign infront of them flashed red before staying that color. Leto looked over his shoulder at her to see what she was holding. "That is my phone." He answered in a neutral tone.

"Phone?" Rylan asked handing it out to him. He took it from her, being careful not to let his skin touch hers, he really must dislike her kind. 

"Yes," He sighed. "A phone. You know you can use them to call on, send text messages to people, play games, browse the internet." He told her as he looked back ahead, setting his phone in his lap. 

Rylan wasn't sure what that meant, What was text message supposed to mean, what kind of games, and what was internet? She didn't ask any questions though, sure that for one question answered she would have three new ones to add to her list. So she just nodded and pretended to understand. 

Looking ahead the sign was still red, Leto's fingers tapped the steering wheel impatiently, Fenris' fingers tapping his knee in the same way and Rylan feared if she left them alone they would find something else to argue about so she went back to digging.

"What are you looking for?" Leto soon snapped, obviously irritated at her, which earned a death glare from Fenris. Rylan had to think of something before her mouth just blurted out the truth. She couldn't just say 'a distraction' that  
would defeat the purpose right?

"There is just a lot of stuff back here that I haven't seen before." She began, that was true, she could do this. "There isn't a dead body back here is there?" Okay probably not the best thing to go with.

"What?! No! Why-" 

"I got rid of that corpse months ago. You can drop it now." Fenris spoke, not even looking at her. His irritation plain in his voice and she faught to not cringe. It wasn't directed at her, she had to keep telling herself that. Still panic kept trying to creep up and take hold.

"I tripped over it twice in one visit." The joke was more of a defense, more of a way to keep her mouth doing something so she could focus on that and not the suffocating tension.

"Wait! Slow down, What?" Leto was staring at her then to Fenris, his eyes wide. Before any of them could answer though, a car behind them honked and Leto turned his gaze back to the front to see the light was green on the sign now and he soon eased the car into moving again.

"It has been removed." Fenris told Rylan, neutrally before directing his words to Leto. "It does not matter."

"You think i'm just gonna let that go? I just heard you have a dead body in your car." Leto was looking at Fenris again.

"It wasn't in a car, it was in his house." Rylan corrected.

"And that makes it better?!" Leto snapped.

"There was an intruder, I took care of it." Fenris answered simply. "Enough said."

And they were back to throwing scowls at one another again. The tension never fading and Rylan just gave in. She turned her gaze out the window and tried to focus on the passing scenery as she did her best to ignore them. Her body trembling lightly as she wished this ride was just over.

Why did they fight so much? She was sure it was worse then Fenris and Anders. Fenris and Leto were, in a sense, the same person, shouldn't they feel some sort of comradery or kin-ship or something? Why so hostile.

Leto turned into the parking lot of their apartment building and parked the car in a parking space. "I have what I wanted. This is your place." Leto said looking to Fenris. Fenris nodded slightly before opening the door and getting out. Rylan scrambled quickly to get out of the backseat, she couldn't be out of there fast enough.

Once out of the car. Fenris began to head inside the building and up the steps. Rylan was following him when she heard the car backing up and looked over to see Leto leaving. She quickly shook her head to try and fight off the jittery feeling she had before quickly following Fenris up the stairs.


	6. When Panic Wins

Unlocking the door to the apartment, Fenris pushed the door open, hung the key up, and then made his way into the kitchen. Rylan walked in after him, turning to close the door and lock it behind her. She stood there for a moment debating if she should try and comfort him. Her face screwed up at the memory of his reaction years ago when Hawke had made the attempt, and he snapped at her, refusing the comfort offered. 

Shaking her head, Rylan decided it probably best to leave him be for this moment, at least til he calms down some and then she will talk to him. They couldn't afford a fight right now, they were supposed to work together. To be even more truthful, she wasn't sure her nerves could take getting yelled at by Fenris. She was still so jittery and still a bit wound up that she probably should take time to try and calm herself. 

Making her way for the couch she sank down into it as she leaned back and closed her eyes. Everything would be alright now. They were in the apartment and there was no more need to try and keep a fight from breaking out.

"Venhedis!" Fenris shouted from the kitchen before she heard something slam shut. "Fasta vass." That one was breathed out in a heavy frustrated breath as more slaming cabnet doors could be heard.

And there went her nerves, bunching up again, twisting, and piling into lumps that stuck in her throat and rested heavy in her gut. She needed to avoid Fenris, they couldn't fight, they just couldn't. What if avoiding him made him upset more? Now she wasn't sure what to do. Avoid him, or approach him? Leave him be for now and hope he stayed in the kitchen? That sounded good but she doubted that would happen. What if he left?

There it was, that tiny piece of fear that hid in her mind, it was making it's self known now and why was it so loud? She couldn't lose him again, it hurt the first time, she couldn't do it again, she just couldn't. 

Tears began to build up and sting her eyes. She quickly got to her feet, shaking her head roughly to keep them from falling. "I'm going for a bath!" She called. She had made her way quickly to the bathroom, not even giving Fenris time to respond.

Once in the bathroom she shut the door and leaned against it, tears beginning to overflow, though still she faught to keep them back. A bath would be relaxing, and would help ease her unrest. Pushing herself off the door she headed for the tub and turned the knobs, adjusting the water temperature and plugging the drain. 

She had to admit, having hot water accessable by just a turn of the knob was rather nice. Looking around she spotted the bottles Varric had left for them. She picked up the shampoo and put it on the side of the tub before grabbing the body wash and a wash rag then placing it on the side of the tub as well. She then turned to grab a folded towel and put it on the closed tollet lid.

That was another luxury. No more emptying chamber pots. Once all this was done she began to strip off her clothes before going to the sink and standing infront of it, her eyes focused on her face in the mirror.

Her bright blue eyes seemed dull now, tears spilling from them and running tracks down her cheeks as her eyes began to become red and puffy. She needed to pull herself together, Fenris promised he wouldn't leave, she knew he wouldn't, she shouldn't be so upset, she was being foolish!

"Rylan." The muffled tone of Fenris' voice came through the closed door. She opened her mouth to try and respond, but the lump of emotion was too thick and she couldn't speak around it. She closed her mouth and tried to swallow before trying again, still nothing.

"Rylan." Her name came again, and she wished she could make out the emotion in his voice. The door muffling it made it near impossible to read, or perhaps that was just her mind refusing to read the emotion because it was busy drowning in a sea of it's own at the moment. 

"I'm coming in." He announced and she scrambled away from the door, turning her back to it so her face was hidden. She focused on staring at the water, it becoming the most interesting thing in this room right now.

She heard the door open, and then Fenris' soft foot falls on the tile before hearing the door click close. She kept her back to him, but she could feel his gaze on her, her skin iching with it. "Rylan, look at me." He demanded, though his tone was gentle.

As much as Rylan wanted to resist, she couldn't. Her body automatically responding and obeying him as she turned to look towards him. She saw him study her face for a moment before he spoke her name again.

"Rylan." It took him two strides before he was directly infront of her, his arms enveloping her and pulling her to him, as close as he could get her. "Amatus." The word was breathed like a sigh, something soft and hard to hear. His chin coming to rest on her head, while he let her bury her face into his neck. "What's wrong?" His voice kept low, knowing he wouldn't have to speak loud since she was so close.

She wanted to say 'nothing' or 'i'm being foolish' or something similar to those answers, but instead of anything like that, or even intelligent, she whimpered, her eyes squeezing shut as more tears poured out, as if his touch had broken the dam completely. 

The sound that came from his throat was soft, barely a rumble, and yet soothing in it's own way. He moved them, guiding them backwards before he sat down on her towel, which was folded on the closed tollet lid still. Once he settled he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head back over hers once more. One of his hands beginning to rub up and down her back, only pausing to reach over and shut off the water when the tub filled.

"The bath is full, do you still wish to take one?" He asked. Slowly she nodded, her nerves beginning to ease the longer she was with him. She wasn't sure what it was, perhaps it was his scent, or maybe the fact he was holding her in strong arms, or maybe she just needed to cry, but for whatever reason she was feeling calmer now.

With her nod, Fenris moved to get up, picking her up easily in his arms, before turning to set her back down on the tollet. He then stripped off his clothes and tossed them to the side before moving to pick her back up. He stepped into the tub and settled down into the water, placing her between his legs as he soon leaned back, pulling her with him so she could rest against his chest.

When her body was engulfed in the warm water, any remaining unease she felt was gone. Her body stopped trembling, her stomach seemed to ease and she no longer felt sick, her tears had stopped and she could feel her heart beat settling back to an even pace.

"Better?" He asked once he felt her relax.

"I think so." She answered before giving a soft hum, barely audible, when his hand returned to running up and down her back. 

"Good. Mind telling me what is bothering you?" 

"I... " She paused to try and think of how to word it in the most simplest way possible. "My nerves are just acting up." She explained. "You were angry and I was scared we would fight and you would leave and I would have to figure this out on my own." The rest came rushing out before she could stop it.

"I was upset, but not with you." His free hand moved to grip her chin and make her look at him. "I am yours. I will remain at your side for as long as you desire it." His hand left her chin as his arms snaked around her and hugged her to him. "Nothing will keep me from you."

She closed her eyes as she let his words sink in. She had truly been a fool. She couldn't belive she had let everything get to her like that. Foolish, foolish, foolish. 

She almost gave a start when she felt fingers running through her hair before she relaxed and pretty much melted into the touch. Everything would be alright, they would figure out how to get home and this will all seem just like a terrible dream.

"I had been looking for wine in the kitchen before I came here." Fenris was saying and she cracked her eyes open. "I needed something to drink, though I believe you need it more." His words had a hint of a laugh to them.

She smiled at this. "I don't like alcohol." She reminded him. The only time she would say she liked any kind of alcohol was when Fenris kissed her after drinking some of that funny named wine. It's been six years and she still can't remember it's name.

"I know, though it would help unravel your nerves. That car ride wasn't easy on you." 

"Was it that obvious?" 

"It is not like you to go digging through people's personal belongings just to find a distraction." Perhaps she should have known that Fenris would have picked up on her intentions much like she could read him more often than not. 

"I'm just glad we're back in the apartment." She confessed. "I think that went worse then you and Anders."

"That is only because Hawke is there to keep us from fighting. I can assure you that the abomination is much worse than Leto." He said the name rolling off his tongue strangely. 

"I don't know.." Rylan said.

"Leto is not that bad, and definitely not possessed by a spirit." Fenris added.

"And here I thought you hated Leto." Rylan let her eyes close again as Fenris' fingers began to scratch lightly at her scalp.

"I do not hate him. He overstepped his bounds, but I do not hate him. I understand he is not sure what to think of us, nor has any reason to believe us, for all he knows we could be out to destroy him. I get that. I get tired of repeating myself, but that wasn't so bad either, it was what he said about you."

Rylan grunted softly as he kept up the attention he was showing her. Her hand having come to rest on his chest and was now tracing the lyrium lines. 

"But enough on this. We should wash off and get out before this water gets cold." He said

"Must I move? I'm comfy." Rylan cracked her eyes open again and heard his chuckle, which brought a smile to her lips.

"You have me for as long as I breathe, I am sure this will not be the last time you lay on me." He had moved his hand from her hair and was working on helping her sit up. 

"Does it bother you?" She asked, she had wondered if it had. She remembered him saying he didn't like being touched.

"No, I enjoy your touch." He confessed. Touch wasn't exactly painful, but it was uncomfortable for him. The marks were sensitive and before he had come to Kirkwall all he knew was touch brought pain. Rylan's touch never brought pain though, it was so much more .

Her touch could soothe him, or it could excite, leaving goosebumps in it's wake. It could give him strength, or make him weak. Her touch could bring comfort and warmth with it, it alone could easily make him relax, something he had been afraid of at first, but if there was one thing he learned in their three years apart, it was how much he missed her touch. He enjoyed it, even craved it. He needed her, much like he knew she needed him. He would never let her go again. She was his, and he was hers, and he could accept this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a mixture of wiki and google translate 'latin' for tevene.
> 
>  **Venhedis** = A swear word  
>  **Fasta vass** = A swear word  
>  **Amatus** = A term of endearment.


	7. Arranging a Date

The bedroom's overhead light was dim and didn't do much for the room. The floors, like the rest in the house, were hard wood, and the color was a deep brown. The walls to the bedroom had been painted a deep brown as well, a few shades darker than the floor. The room had one window in it, of average size, but due to the darkness of night outside, it did nothing for the room. 

Varric had said that the furniture had been placed into the apartment to help those who would come look at it to visuallize it as a home, and not just a space of living. The furniture belonged to Varric, and usually he either offered to sell it to the people who decided to rent the place or would put it in storage for when it was needed again. Thankfully he was letting them use it while they were here. 

It was nothing grand, the bed was a queen size on a dark wood frame. In the room with the bed was two matching dark wood, square side tables, with lamps on each one. At the foot of the bed, and situated on the opposite side of the room from the bed was the dark wood chest of drawers, which at this moment was Rylan's focus.

On top of the dresser sat a pile of clothes, or more likely a few piles. The one she was looking at held a dark gray shirt on top, a medium blue below it and a black at the bottom. She had been standing here for a few moments now trying to decide which one to grab for him. She was torn between the blue and the gray, but she was sure black would look nice on him too.

Rylan had finished her bath, and thanks to the hot water and Fenris she was much more calm now. She had gotten dried off and went to get dressed while Fenris finished washing off. She now wore a light green short sleeve t-shirt with no bra underneath, and a pair of black underwear. She was planning on going to bed soon.

"Did you get lost?" Fenris' voice from the bedroom door way had her looking over to see him completely bare with a towel on his head, his hands working on drying his white hair.

"Oh.. sorry. I just, I don't know what color to pick." She confessed, turning her gaze back to the pile of shirts before reaching out and grabbing a pair of black boxers and tossing them to Fenris. 

Fenris took his right hand off his towel as he caught the boxers with ease. He let the towel fall to rest around his shoulders as he moved to put the boxers on. "Does it matter?" Fenris asked, his voice holding a hint of confusion.

"I suppose not." Rylan shrugged as she reached out and grabbed the top shirt, the dark gray one, and headed over to him. Once she reached Fenris she traded him the shirt as he passed her the towel before he slid the shirt on over his head. "I mean really i'm sure you would look good in anything." She smiled.

She watched as a soft smile found it's way onto his features, his eyes coming to meet hers, and she saw the way his pupils dilated. The look of desire had heat fluttering downwards to her core. Swiping her tongue over the roof of her mouth in an attempt to chase away the sudden driness, she parted her lips to speak, but was quickly cut off by a loud knock at their apartment's door.

Fenris' eyes narrowed as they left hers, now glaring back over his shoulder towards the hall way, a tevene curse tearing it's way from his lips in an almost snarl. 

"You alright? Not expecting visitors?" Rylan had reached over to the dresser once more, pulling a pair of jeans from another pile and passing them to him. He took them from her and pulled them on quickly.

"No, I am not. I wish they would leave me alone. I have had enough for one day." Fenris' voice held his frustration he felt. Turning his back to her he began to make his way through the apartment towards the living room. As she watched him leave she saw his hands move to his hair, ruffling it, and she wondered if it was from frustration or if he was styling it, or if it was something else completely.

Turning her attention away from him, she set herself to putting up their towels, piling their dirty clothes somewhere out of the way, and finding a bra and shorts so she could go join Fenris and their visitor in the living room.

"Hey there my new broody friend." Varric's cheerful tone rang out and seemed to carry through the apartment. Rylan tried to fight the smile that wanted to make it's self known. If Fenris wasn't scowling before, he was most definitely doing so now. 

"Dwarf." Fenris' greeting had barely reached Rylan's ears, and she was now coming through the kitchen.

"I got a call from Leto just a few hours ago, which reminds me I need to see about getting you a phone so I don't have to come all the way over here just to speak with you." Varric was saying as he took a seat in the arm chair. 

There was that term again, phone. Judging from what Varric was saying, it sounded like it was something used to communicate with one another from long distances. That seemed impossible to Rylan, but so had cars, and everything else she was finding out exsisted here, so perhaps it was less impossible and more impressive.

"Anyway, Leto called and after some explaining and confirming, he wishes to apologize." 

"Is that all you came over here for?" Fenris asked, he was leaning back on the couch, his arm rested along the back of it, his other arm resting along the arm rest near him. Rylan came to sit at his side, leaning back into the cushions, feeling his fingers playing with her hair.

"No, I actually was coming over here to talk to you about a lunch date." When Fenris raised a brow, Varric held up his hand. A gesture to wait til he was finished talking. "Yesterday, after I dropped you two off here, I got in touch with a police friend of mine. She is curious as usual and wishes to ask you a few questions. She is off tomorrow and has asked me to pass on her invitation to a lunch date. She also says that if it will make it more comfortable, she could bring her husband along."

"Who is this friend of yours?" Fenris asked, and Rylan was sure she and Fenris both could take a good guess as to who it was.

"Her name is Aveline, her husband is Donnic." Varric answered before looking as if he was thinking over something then added. "She also has offered to pay for lunch, since she is inviting you both out." 

Fenris gave a nod, a sign that his guess had been currect. Rylan was a bit excited and nervous at the same time. Aveline was strict, but a good woman and almost like the mother of their group back home. She would be happy to see her, even if it wasn't the Aveline she knew.

"What time does she wish to meet, and where?" Fenris asked.

"Does noon sound good to you?" When Fenris nodded Varric smiled and continued. "Good. I will let her know then. She said she will pick you both up and take you out to eat." 

"Another car ride?" Rylan hadn't meant for the words to come out, but they were already out and she couldn't take them back. Fenris' fingers stopped moving in her hair, slowly finding their way to her shoulder and resting there, as a sort of comfort.

Varric's smile he gave her was gentle. "Yes, though this one will be more pleasant for you princess." The nickname had been something her Varric back home used, one she hated, but at this moment it was familiar and she found herself thankful for it. "Leto says you practically bolted out of his back seat." 

"It is not surprising, exspecially when it is made clear you are not liked." Fenris stated in that usual neutral tone.

"Ah, yes. That was one reason I had been putting off telling him. Leto has had a difficult history with humans, and so he is extremely untrusting of them. I wasn't sure how he would handle the hard to believe story, let alone his dopperganger being smitten with a human." 

A low noise, almost like a growl, rumbled in Fenris' chest and Rylan wasn't sure if Varric could hear it. If he did, he wasn't effected by it. 

"But, none-the-less Leto does wish to apologize for his behavior. I think seeing princess here scrambling to get away from him, might have opened his eyes." Varric was saying, and Rylan wondered if it was actually because of her actions earlier, or if it had nothing to do with her at all and was all on Varric.

"Rylan hates that nickname." Fenris stated, and gained Varric's attention. "It is a sore spot." Fenris added.

"Ah, then I will try to keep that in mind. I need to get out of here and send that text to Aveline. Is there anything you need?" Varric asked getting to his feet.

"Wine would be welcomed." Fenris answered, moving his hand from her shoulder and getting up himself. 

"I meant things needed for survival." Varric chuckled. 

"I swear Fenris survived for six years off a-green-neo pra-vell-lee." Rylan gave a start when she heard Fenris' laughter, her gaze turning to him as he shook his head to try and shake it. 

"Aggregio Pavali." Fenris corrected, a smile still on his face, his eyes dancing with amusement. 

"I am not sure I know the brand, but I will see what I can do. I will come visit tomorrow, hopefully with some news on that item, and possibly a phone you can use while your here." Varric said, his smile never fading as he headed for the door. He called his goodnights before he was gone and the door was shut and locked behind him.

"Told you, I suck at learning long, or fancy names." Rylan offered into the silence. "And you thought I was joking when I said I probably would never be able to pronounce it." She smiled to him.

Fenris chuckled softly before speaking. "It is... rather amusing to hear you try." He crossed the floor to stand infront of her now, his hand offered to help her up. "Besides, back then I was more worried about your foot being sliced open by glass." 

Taking his hand, he helped her up. She remembered that time, it had been one of the first times she came to visit him. They had played a game, or so he humored her. Question for a question, sometime during the game she had gotten up and paced, having been so worked up on what she was telling him at the time that she hadn't realized she had stepped on a shard of glass. The glass had been on the floor due to a shattered wine bottle, one Fenris threw before their game had begun. Fenris had taken care of her foot that night, having used an injury kit. It was the first time she realized just how beautiful his eyes were when the fire light hit them just so.

"Rylan, you alright?" Fenris' voice was hushed, but to her it was loud, probably because his mouth was right by her ear and she shivered. 

"I'm fine. Just thinking." She assured him as she took a half step forward, pressing herself into him, her hands resting on his chest. One of his arms coming around to wrap around her waist and keep her to him. "Can I tell you a secret?" She asked.

"Anything." He murmured, his head resting on her shoulder.

"I love you, Fenris. Always will, no matter what. You have my heart." She spoke honestly, as she rested her head against him and let her eyes close.

For the longest moment he was silent, and in truth she hadn't expected him to reply with anything, she just wanted him to know how she felt. When she felt his arms tighten just a bit more around her she let her eyes crack open. 

"And I you." The words were more of a breath then anything, barely there and part of her wondered if she just imagined it. "Meeting you was the most important thing that ever happened to me." He pulled back from her, his eyes meeting hers now as he finished. "I am yours." 

Rylan stared up at him with slight shock but more warmth and affection dancing in her features. She found herself thinking that she would do it all over again, including the three years apart, If it meant this. "Fenris." She breathed before leaning forward to claim his lips with hers, and he had responded immediately.


	8. Whisper Your Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Smut (Chapter can be skipped)

Rylan wasn't entirely sure on how they made it from the living room to the bedroom, she supposed it helped that the apartment was small, and that there wasn't much space to cover, but still it had been a surprise to her that they had indeed made it to the comfort of the bed.

The bedroom was dimly lit, with a side table lamp being the only sorce of light they bothered to turn on before climbing into the bed. They had both stripped their clothes on the way, and had left them mainly in a pile near the door to the bedroom.

Fenris was on his back, his shoulders and head propped up by the pillows, while Rylan straddled him, her hands on his chest as she focused on a making a trail of kisses and nips along his neck, making her way up to his ear. His left hand was trailing down her back, going to the curve of her butt, before gliding back up her bare skin. 

"Is the whole ear sensitive?" Rylan asked, before letting her tongue run along the back of his ear, then flicking the tip of her tongue over the tip of his ear, which in turn caused his hand to stop it's trailing and to grab her hip and rock up into her. 

"I thought you got all your questions about my ears answered three years ago." Fenris was saying as he tugged his fingers of his free hand through her shoulder length hair, before tangling his fingers into the silky strands. 

"No.. you distracted me." She teased, nipping the tip of his ear lightly to test his reaction. To her delight he gave a moan, and rolled his hips against her again. His cock was hard beneath her, slicken with her moist heat. Pulling away from his ear, she led a trail of kisses back down his neck before placing one on his jaw, then claimed his lips with her own. 

Fenris gladly returned the kiss, letting his hand fall away from her hair and slide down her back to grip the hip on the other side, holding her down against him as he rocked against her. Their mouths parting as their tongues met, and she took in the taste and feel that was just simply Fenris.

Rylan shifted, breaking the kiss, and moving so she was pressing her elbows into the mattress as she reached up with her right hand to run her fingers through his hair. Fenris' hands leaving her hips to slide up her sides and encourage her to lean up. When she did he leaned in to take her breast in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nipple, before he grazed the small peak with his teeth, and she gasped, arching her back into him, her hand in his hair tightening it's grip before she relaxed, her breath coming a bit heavier now. 

"I love how soft your hair is." She murmured as she nuzzled her cheek into his hair, or tried to at least. She felt him let go of her nipple and heard him laugh. 

"So you have said." He told her before moving to tend to the other nipple.

"Do elves just have naturally soft hair? Is that the trade off? Can't grow hair anywhere else, but the hair you do grow is extremely so-ft." The last word coming out in a broken up way due to his teeth being used on her skin. 

"Would you consider it a fair trade?" He murmured against her skin. 

"Hmmm yes." She answered, nuzzling her cheek into his hair again. 

He chuckled softly before releasing her nipple, Getting her hand out of his hair and moving to flip them so she was on her back under him, to which she gave a grunt of protest.

"Fenris." She spoke, and when his green gaze came to meet her blue one she continued. "I want to try something Isabela suggested." She offered, her cheeks turning pink as she tried to look away from him. 

Fenris shifted his weight so he was supporting himself on his knees and one hand, his now free hand grasping her chin between his index and thumb, and urging her to look at him. 

"What is it you wish to try?" He asked, and she could tell that he wasn't quite sure of this, and probably because she said Isabela. That left the possibility of anything really. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't sure how to explain what she wanted to try, and frowned up at him. 

"I'm not going to tie you-"

"No! No! Nothing like that!" She pulled her chin away from him and grabbed the pillow closest to her and shoved it over her face to hide the deepening blush. "Maker help me!" She whimpered and she heard Fenris made a soft chuckle of amusement. At least one of them could take amusement out of this. 

After a moment longer of hiding, Fenris pryed the pillow from her and put it to the side. "Show me." He said, before sitting back on his knees on the bed, his eyes on her. 

Slowly she nodded, before she rolled over, and pushed herself to her hands and knees, before looking back over her shoulder at him. His gaze met hers and she look down, her hair coming to hide her from him, though not as effective as the pillow. 

Heat and excitement fluttered to life in her belly as she felt Fenris' hand run down her ass before feeling his fingers run along the inner side of her thigh. She faught not to shiver as she moved one of her hands to push her hair out of her way, and looked back at Fenris. 

When his gaze met hers again, he offered a small smile, before she watched him move, coming up behind her, and positioning himself over her. 

"You sure about this?" He asked, kissing her ear lightly. 

"I'm sure." She agreed, her embarrassment fading now as she felt his cock rubbing between her legs. She heard him give a soft hum before feeling his lips on her neck again. He then shifted his weight, his now free hand moving to grasp himself, running his hand along his shaft, before he guided it to her enterance and then pushed inside. 

He gave a low moan as he pushed all the way in, stopping like he usually did, and she found herself having a hard time to stay still. This felt good and she wanted him to move. She gave a little whimper before she tried to start their pace and he gave another moan in response. 

"Impatient?" He breathed as he shifted a bit. his right hand resting over hers on the bed, his fingers partly laced with hers, his other hand reaching between her legs to roll her clit under his fingers, which earned him a gasp as she jerked her hips, and tried to push back into him more. 

Thankfully he took the pace, and within seconds Fenris set them on a quick, yet steady pace and she was panting, moving her hips to try and match his thrusts. 

"Rylan." Fenris breathed against her ear, before pressing a kiss to it. "Call my name." He breathed. "I want to hear you say it." 

"Fenris." She panted out and he growled his pleasure, his thrusts becoming a bit rougher as they both grew closer to their release.

"Again." He commanded. "Louder." 

"Fenris!" She complied, right before her climax hit her and she went crashing over the edge. Fenris following close behind her like usual, his teeth sinking into her shoulder to muffle his cry of release, and Rylan shuddered with the aftershock. 

Slowly Fenris released her, removing his hand from between her legs, pulling out from inside her, and moving to settle on the bed, pulling her down into his arms, and against his chest. Rylan happily snuggled into him, pressing closer for warmth, since she was coming down from her bliss, and the sweat that covered her skin was now beginning to make her cold. 

Fenris kept her close while pulling the blanket up over them and nuzzling his cheek into her hair. "You say my hair is soft, and yet your hair is just as much, if not more than mine." He murmured. 

"I will have to disagree with you there, which might be a first." Rylan settled comfortably in the bed against him. 

He gave a quick hum before answering. "Not the first time, i'm sure." 

She had to stop and think, had they disagreed before? She knew she didn't like the circle in Kirkwall, and yes she believed the circles needed to change, but she didn't think they needed to go away. There was too many mages who had gone astray, but many could argue that it was the templars fault. Rylan believed fault laid on both sides,and neither held the full blame.

Though she understood where Fenris' point of view came from, and why he disliked them, but he had been willing to show he could come to trust them, given time. He trusted Hawke, and she was a mage, so surely he could trust others if they proved themselves to him. She might not agree that all mages were evil, but she also didn't blame him for his views either. In all truth the mage and templer thing was a huge mess and she really hoped that a new Viscount would be choosen soon and the mess would be cleared up, but she was aware that it was her optimistic thinking that supplied that choice, and that it probably was least likely to happen. 

"Rylan." Fenris' voice was soft, and near her ear. She blinked a couple times, clearing the thoughts of the troubles that awaited them at home away from her mind. Shifting she tried to look at him from over her shoulder. "You seem deep in thought, i… that was not my intention." He explained. "We have enough to deal with right now, you do not need to add more."

She relaxed at this, moving so her gaze was back infront of her again. She supposed that was true. They needed to focus on getting back home first, then worry about the other problems. Hawke might even have it all solved and sorted when they get back. She was sure that was another optimistic thought, but she could hope.

"I love you, and as long as i have you at my side, i'm sure we will be just fine." She offered in her usual cheery tone, before a yawn escaped her, and she snuggled deeper into the mattress. She was sure of what she said, as long as Fenris was with her, they would be fine.


	9. Lunch Date

As Varric had said, Aveline and Donnic had arrived at noon to pick Fenris and Rylan up. They had made their introduction at the apartment's door before they had gotten into Aveline's car, which was much nicer than Letos, and headed off for Hightown. Donnic had picked an Antivan restaurant to eat at, so that was where they were heading.

The car ride was quiet, and relaxing. Aveline drove, and Donnic sat in the front seat next to her. Fenris had taken one side of the back seat's bench seat, and Rylan had taken the other side. All in all it was a pleasant ride to the restaurant. It also hadn't taken them too much time to get there.

The place was large, nothing like the café Rylan and Fenris had eaten at yesterday. This place had a large parking lot that surrounded the large brightly colored building, painted in whites and yellows. The exterior looked welcoming, if not a bit fancy, and Rylan wasn't sure what to make of it. 

Donnic had held the door open for Aveline, who thanked him as she walked through it. Fenris gave a nod to Donnic as he followed, Rylan taking rear as she said a polite thank you as well before Donnic followed them in.

"Table for four?" A woman asked. She was dressed nicely with a white name tag pinned to her shirt. 

"Yes, We would like the one in the back corner if it is available." Aveline said and the woman nodded, grabbing four folded flat books, and began to lead the way through the place. They all followed, Rylan looking around at all the tables dotting the floor, some with people at them, and many that were empty. Soon they reached a rectangular table with two chairs on either side. This table was in the corner alright and was far enough away from all the other tables that they would have privacy.

Rylan watched the woman set out the flat books infront of each chair, then a rolled up cloth with what looked to be silverwear in it. The woman had said that their server would be with them soon and then was gone. Rylan stared after her for a moment before hearing Donnic say something, so Rylan turned her attention back to them to see him pulling out a chair for Aveline, who sat down with a soft thank you, before he took his seat. 

Rylan looked to Fenris who had been watching them as well, giving a soft smile, she walked passed Fenris and took her seat. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Fenris had watched her before taking his seat beside her, and opening the flat book. Rylan had done the same, doing as Fenris and copying the couple across from them. Turns out the flat book had a name, _Menu_.

Rylan wasn't sure how much time had passed as she sat there staring down at the names of the dishes. They were printed in large, bold, black lettering, and had drawn in all her attention. 

_Cannelloni al ragù._

_Gnocchi alla Sorrentina._

_Pansotti alla Genovese._

She honestly had no idea what any of the names were, or how to pronounce them. Looking over to Fenris, she saw he was reading over the menu, his face unreadable as usual. Could he read the funny names? Did he have a clue as to what they were?

". ..May I start you all off with drinks?" Rylan drew her attention away from Fenris as she looked up at the server at the end of their table. He was dressed in less fancier clothes than the one up front. He also had a pen and a pad of paper, and apparently waiting on their drink order. 

"I'll take a water." Aveline was saying without even looking up from her menu. Donnic had gone next, ordering a 'soda' or something like that. Fenris named off some kind of red wine, while Rylan hadn't even looked at the drink menu.

Eyes were on her now and she decided that she would just stick with Aveline. "Water for me as well, please." Rylan offered a soft smile and the man wrote it down with a nod. 

"I'll be back with those drinks here shortly. Please take your time, and look over our menu." He said before parting. Rylan let her gaze drop back down to her menu, she had a feeling no amount of time would help her.

"Well I think I know what i'm getting." Aveline said as she closed her menu. "What about you all?" She asked. Donnic gave a nod. 

"I believe so." He said as he closed his menu.

"I think I have choosen as well." Fenris' closed his menu and turned his gaze to Rylan. 

"I uh.. Haven't decided yet." She admitted a bit sheepishly. 

"I think you would like- " Fenris had leaned over closer to her, his hand gently shooing hers away from the menu as he turned the page. His eyes skimmed for a moment before his index finger pointed to yet another funny name. "This." He finished, and she frowned.

"What is it?" She whispered so only he could hear. 

"Read below the names." His voice was hushed as well when he spoke back. Rylan let her eyes drift down below the bold letters and saw in smaller letters there was a description of the dish. She let her eyes roam to another to see they all had that. She felt dumb now. Going back to read over the one Fenris pointed out she gave a nod.

"How do you pronounce it?" She asked to the elf still leaning close to her. 

"I have no clue." He answered before moving back to settle in his seat. That was great, if Fenris, the one talented with languages, didn't know how to pronounce this, then she had no real hope of saying this name.

"You two seem very close. How long have you been together?" Aveline asked when everyone was settled.

"Will answering that really help your investigation?" Fenris asked. Rylan was glad he answered, because honestly she wasn't sure what the answer would be. Technically they had been together for seven years now, but they hadn't actually been dating that whole entire time, which Rylan was sure Aveline meant dating wise, but their relationship had been... complicated.

"Is that what Varric told you this was? I swear, that dwarf." She muttered the last bit to herself before looking back to Rylan and Fenris. "This is not an investigation. I was just curious and had questions that Varric could not answer. Instead of having him ask you to later tell me, I figured I would cut out the middle man and invite you out to lunch to ask you myself." Aveline explained.

Fenris gave a nod but didn't say much more since the server returned with their drinks. He had taken their orders, and Rylan followed Fenris' lead, using a casual gesture of pointing to the dish they wanted to order, or so she would like to believe she looked casual. Either way she didn't have to butcher an innocent language today.

"So what do you do for work, Fenris?" Donnic asked once the server had left their table and was out of earshot.

"I work for our Kirkwall's Hawke, a mercenary of sorts, I suppose, if you must name it." He answered, his wine in one hand as he brought it to his lips to sip it.

"Ah, that can be a dangerous job. Is there high demand for that in your Kirkwall?" Donnic asked.

"Very." Fenris answered dryly.

"What is your Kirkwall like?" Aveline asked her words directed at both of them and Rylan decided to speak up this time.

"It's different from this one, our city is not quite as.. advanced. We do not have electricity, or cars, or phones. We have horse and carrage, and boats for long distances, though mostly people walk. Our streets and houses are mostly made out of stone or wood." Rylan explained. She wasn't sure how else to really describe something that had just been home to her.

"Varric mentioned dragons, and magic exsisting there, is this true, or did he overexaggerate again?" Aveline asked.

"No, there are dragons, though I've only seen two really big ones so far. Hawke says she faced three, two in the bone pit and one during the deep roads expedition." Rylan explained.

"Deep roads?" Donnic asked.

"The Deep Roads are a grand network of enormous underground tunnels that once belonged to the dwarven empire. Though now they are crawling with Darkspawn." Fenris answered.

"Darkspawn?" Aveline asked.

"Darkspawn are a race of people-shaped tainted creatures that mostly dwell in the underground of Thedas. If someone comes in contact with them, they risk getting the taint, and once tainted that person will die a slow and painful death." Rylan explained.

"So what about magic, is it just items or can anyone use it?" Aveline asked.

"There are magical items, their mostly enchanted though, and no, not just anyone can use magic. In order to use magic, you must be born a mage. Mages can use, control, and interact with magic." Rylan explained.

"Power corrupts as they say, which means Mages are extremely dangerous. They risk falling prey to demons and blood magic." Fenris said bitterly.

"Demons?! Blood Magic?!" Donnic asked his eyes large with alarm at those words.

"Yes. Blood magic is actually rather self explanatory. It's magic fueled by blood to make it powerful, and it's forbidden, though it doesn't stop some mages." Rylan said.

"It doesn't stop most of them." Fenris corrected. "Demons are creatures that live in the fade and prey upon mages. They are know for offering deals, to which mages will accept and the demon will possess the mage in return." 

"When this happens, Templars are required to step in." Rylan quickly put in, the horror that was written on Aveline and Donnic's faces was not something she liked seeing. "Templars are soldiers that are specially trained to deal with mages and magic alike." 

"Perhaps it is a good thing our Kirkwall does not have magic." Donnic was saying and Aveline nodded.

"I couldn't agree more."

"Your city is rather fortunate." Fenris put his agreement in as well. 

"So i'm curious," Donnic was speaking as he looked to Fenris. "Is everyone from your Kirkwall different from ours, like Leto and you?" 

"Appearance wise?" Fenris asked, though he didn't seem to want an answer as he continued. "No, the appearances are the same, besides the clothes."

"Leto is the only one I have really seen a difference with." Rylan added.

"So why white hair, and why the tattoos?" Aveline asked.

Rylan froze. There was no changing the subject here, she knew Aveline, knew how that woman worked, if Rylan tried to change the subject the red haired woman would just think they were trying to hide something. She needed something important, something that couldn't be overlooked and just hope that the topic winds up being forgotten about.

A hand on her knee had her looking down and seeing that she had been bouncing her leg with her nervous thoughts. She stilled it before looking to the owner of the olive skinned, and white marked hand.

Fenris was looking to Aveline as he spoke. "It was not my choice, and if I may get out of speaking about it, I would prefer that."

Aveline nodded to him before looking to Rylan. "Are you alright?"

"Rylan will be fine. She just worrys about me more than she needs to." Fenris' words were not spoken with venom though she understood what he meant, and in truth she should have known he would be alright. He survived on his own for years before coming to Kirkwall, He didn't need her to defend him, still she felt like she had to protect him.

"Women will do that." Donnic chuckled and Aveline gave a warm smile. 

"It shows we care." Aveline confirmed before continuing. "What did this magic item look like?" 

Fenris' index finger tapping the inside of her leg, had her nodding just slightly. "It was an orb of sorts. It wasn't perfectly round or smooth, but it was sphere shaped. It was light blue and glowed." Rylan explained.

"I see. Varric said you had given a description to it, but he didn't explain anything further. I would assume with a description like that it would be easy to find." Aveline noted.

"I can hope so." Rylan agreed.

Their food arrived at that moment, and the table went silent as the group began to eat. Aveline and Donnic would speak every so often, but it was mostly to one another, and it was small talk, like the weather.

"I have to admit, you picked well." Rylan was saying to Fenris, a smile on her face.

"I should hope I would know what you like by now." Fenris answered, before taking a bite of his own food. 

"True, but this Kirkwall's food is different from ours." She didn't look at him when she responded, her focus on trying to get another square shaped, stuffed, nooddle on her fork.

"Is your wine good?" Rylan asked after she had gotten about three more bites in. Aveline was talking to Donnic about work it seemed, and Rylan didn't want to eavesdrop on them.

"It is not bad." Fenris' free hand reached out and grabbed the glass before passing it to her. "Try."

Her face scrunched up at him, and he gave a soft chuckle. "Do you trust me?" He asked, and she nodded. "Then try it." With that she sighed and took the glass from him, taking a small sip from it before passing it back to him. 

She had expected it to be bitter, for it to taste like most wines she had tried, but that one was almost sweet. "It's.. not bad." Rylan answered. 

"You tend to lean towards sweeter tastes, so I thought you would actually like this one." Fenris explained his reasoning as he put the glass back where it had been, before going back to eating. 

"I'll give it to you, you were right... twice in a row today." She huffed playfully. She watched the corner of Fenris' mouth twitch into a small smile, one she returned, though hers much larger and more free in it's affection than his had been. Silence then set back in as she went back to eating.

It was about half way through their meal that Donnic spoke up. "We are hosting Wicked Grace night tonight, would you two be interested in joining?"

Rylan blinked shocked at this. Wicked Grace was a game here? That would be nice to play with everyone, almost like back home. "Sure. I am not that good but it would be fun." She smiled.

"I must warn you, Aveline has a temper when she loses." Donnic said, a smile on his face even as he got a glare from his wife. It was like the Aveline she knew back home, and that made her feel even more comfortable as she went back to eating, the table falling silent again.


	10. For the Girls

Donnic had picked them up that evening, and took them to his and Aveline's house. Their place was nice, or at least it was from what Rylan saw of it. They had set up the game in their dining room, around a long, rectangular table that had many chairs placed around it.

They had been one of the last to arrive and happily Rylan had gotten to sit between Fenris and Marian. Marian had come alone, Anders had a late shift or something at his work. Leto had come, and though he didn't make an effort to talk to her, he was no longer glaring at her, which she was greatful for. Varric was there as well as Isabella, and Merrill. Rylan didn't see Sebastian, and she wondered if this Kirkwall had met him yet or not. 

The first round had gone alright, though Aveline had been one of the first out and she was grumbling something about Varric and Isabella cheating. Rylan had wondered if this was true, she knew they did back home, but did they here?

It was at that point Marian had offered for them, the girls, to go out for a bit and just let the men play their game. Aveline and Merrill had agreed quickly, and soon even Isabella was agreeing to go, though Rylan was sure it was more likely because Marian had mentioned a new hat shop. Rylan had looked to Fenris who had nodded and so Rylan had joined them. This was how she ended up in the Kirkwall mall.

Turns out a mall was a giant building full of different types of stores, almost like a market place only indoors. It was exciting to see all the things that each store had to offer and Rylan found herself thinking that she could eventually get used to a place like this. 

"Oh please don't tell me they don't have malls back home." Isabella was saying as she came to walk along side Rylan, who had fallen behind a bit, due to looking at everything.

"Oh uh.. we don't have a mall, but we have a market place, their similar." She answered.

"Really? Do they have hat shops?" She asked.

"Yeah, there are at least two I know of." Rylan saw the woman smile brightly at this. 

"I just adore cute hats. You know since this is your first trip to a real mall, I should treat you." Isabella was saying.

"To hats?" Rylan asked confused.

"Oh no." Isabella laughed. "Hats are nice, but I was thinking something more along the lines you and your husband could enjoy."

Rylan stumbled and almost fell, but quickly regained her balance. "My what?" She asked looking wide eyed to Isabella and the others.

It would seem those words came out louder than she had originally intended, because the whole group had stopped and now Marian, Aveline, Merrill and Isabella were staring back at her. 

"I just assumed you two were married. You two act like it at least." Isabella was saying. 

"Oh.." She breathed, she had heard currectly then. "I uh.. He isn't my.. I mean.. We are not married." She managed, her face turning red. She had thought of marriage when she was younger, every little girl did, right? However, she never had thought of marriage with Fenris, she didn't think he would want to. Marriage might seem like a sort of bind to him, a chain tying him to something and that was the last thing she wanted to do to him.

"How long have you two been together?" Aveline asked calmly.

"Uh.. We've known one another for seven years now." Rylan began and Isabella cut in.

"Seven years?! Sweet thing if he hasn't had sex with anyone else but you for seven years, then you might as well be married." 

"I..." Rylan's voice seemed to be failing her now as her blush deepened at Isabella's words.

"Oh please tell me you two have at least had sex!" Isabella seemed horrified. 

Rylan opened her mouth again, and this time nothing came out, so she just shut her jaws and nodded. Fenris and her had done that, a few times actually. He had been her first, and she was sure it would have been her last. She had been so sure that letting out a loud yelp of pain and having tears stream down your cheeks, wasn't attractive, or something a man would want to repeat. He had been gentle with her though. His voice near her ear, speaking soft words that she didn't understand due to a language barrier, but soothing none the less. Then he left, broke off whatever it was they had just started, and she had been sure it was her fault. 

Still she had promised him she would be his first friend, and so she would keep that promise. She had pushed aside her embarrassment, and feelings, and went along as if nothing had ever happened. Thankfully he had seemed to fall back into their friendship after a month of awkwardness or so. 

"Well at least you have one thing right." Isabella was saying.

"I'm curious, if you two have been together that long, then why hasn't he asked you? I mean Anders asked me a year ago and i'm still working on the wedding plans, his work schedule does not help that at all." Marian was saying.

"Uh.. we were not dating that whole time." She admitted looking down. "See... our relationship is.. complicated. If I had to give a length of time we actually were labeled as dating, probably a week."

"A week?! You two seem like you have been together for years!" Aveline was saying.

"We have, in a sense. He was, and still is, one of my best friends. We might not have dated, but we were very close, or so I would like to think so." Rylan answered.

"I suppose that makes sense." Marian said and Aveline nodded before the group began to move again.

"Still, it's a bit sad. I wonder why he waited so long to start dating." Merrill was saying.

"He has had a difficult past. That alone put a strain on any relationship status beyond friendship." Rylan said hoping that made sense. 

"Leto has had a rough past too. Perhaps that means he too can find someone for him one day." Merrill smiled at this thought. 

"Did he glare at all of you guys when you first met him?" Rylan asked.

"Not me, i'm an elf, so he didn't dislike me right away. Though he thinks i'm… oh how did he put it.. 'blind to what the world really is like' or something similar to that." Merrill was saying.

"He glared at me for months til he warmed up enough to actually start conversations with me." Aveline was saying.

"He warmed up to me rather quickly, though I think it is mostly because I offered him help and found him work through Varric." Marian said.

"He was the first man I couldn't talk out of his clothes, obviously he has to be crazy." Isabella said. "Or gay, i'm not sure which yet." Isabella added with a smile.

"Well if Fenris is supposed to be a copy of Leto, then it is probably safe to say he's not gay." Marian was saying.

"That or Rylan has some kind of trick she isn't telling us." Isabella said.

"I doubt it." Rylan said shaking her head. "I mean, the first time I actually visited him, I wound up cutting my foot on a shard of glass on his floor." Rylan sighed. "No trick there."

"Wait, did you really?" Marian asked looking back at Rylan. Marian's eyes were dancing with humor.

"Yes." Rylan confirmed looking away from them. "He bandaged my foot that night. He also laid out a blanket on the floor and let me stay the night, mostly because it was storming outside and he didn't want me limping home in it."

"Ooohhh you sly minx. I see your trick now." Isabella purred.

"Not what you think. He slept in his bed, clothed, and I slept on a blanket, clothed." Rylan said before thinking on it and adding. "On opposite sides of the room."

"I like my version better." Isabella pouted.

"That is still sort of sweet." Merrill said.

"He worries about you." Aveline said suddenly and drew all the women's attention to her. "Donnic just sent me a text. Apparently Fenris wants to be sure we haven't lost Rylan."

"I have a tendency to wander off." Rylan confessed. "That and our Kirkwall is not safe during evening times. There are many people trying to take over the streets at night, killing people and taking their money or anything of value." Rylan added.

"That sounds terrible!" Merrill gasped.

"Might be a good living if you play your cards right." Isabella put in.

"If that is how your city is, then I belive I can understand his concern." Aveline said tapping her fingers on her phone before putting it away in her pocket. "What store next?"

"That one with the cute underwear and bras. We need to treat our new friend, and her elf." Isabella was saying as she reached out and grabbed Rylan's wrist before tugging her along. Rylan squeaked as she was pulled along before looking back to the others for help. They looked to one another before laughing and following after them.


	11. Sweet as Apples

It was dark outside by the time the group had left the mall. Aveline had taken Rylan back to her apartment building, since Donnic had said he had dropped Fenris off about an hour ago. The apartment building had lights near the door that led inside to the stairwell, which was where Rylan stood waving a farewell to this Kirkwall's version of her friends. She watched as Aveline pulled out of the parking lot and began to head out onto the street to head home, so everyone could get their cars and do the same. 

Once the car was out of the parking lot, Rylan opened the door and headed inside, bag in hand. Isabella had gotten stuff for her, no matter if Rylan protested. It also seemed like the darker Rylan's face got from embarrassment, the more the woman wanted to buy it. So here she was walking up three flights of stairs, trying to figure out how she could even face Fenris with some of the things in the bag, tonight was going to be the night she died of embarrassment, unless he just didn't notice the bag, but that was wishful thinking. If anything, Fenris was observant.

Reaching the landing their apartment was on, she crossed the space to their door. It was a deep brown in coloring and looked like it was fairly new. Lifting her free hand she knocked on the door, Varric had only given Fenris the key to this place, which left her hoping Fenris was not asleep. The door opened within seconds and Fenris' form stood infront of her, a soft smile on his features. 

"You're back."

"Waiting by the door?" Rylan asked teasingly as she threw a playful grin up at him. 

"No. I uh... " He trailed off as he looked to the side, his mind trying to think of an excuse before he seemed to give in and sighed. "Alright, yes." His gaze back on her as he stepped to the side to let her in. "I wasn't sure what time you would be back." He explained as she walked in and he shut the door behind her. 

"It's fine." She assured him as she made her way to the couch and dropped her bag on it. She was sort of touched that Fenris missed her as much as she had him, or so it appeared tht way. 

"What did you get?" He asked, his arms coming to wrap around her, his chest pressing into her back, as his chin rested on her shoulder. 

"Isabella happened. Be warned now before you go digging through that bag." Rylan sighed, and he chuckled before moving them to an empty spot on the couch. Fenris sat down and pulled Rylan into his lap.

"Did you at least have fun?" He asked, his hand going to reach for the bag to drag it over. Rylan shifted a bit on him, moving so she sat sideways on his lap, leaning into him.

"We did. How did the game go?" She asked watching as his hands worked with the knot she had made with the handles of the bag, in hopes to keep it closed.

"The dwarf won most of the rounds. Leto won a few. Donnic and I were lucky to just win one." Fenris answered, though his focus was on the knot, andshe was slightly proud of herself that he couldn't get it open quickly.

Giving a soft hum, Rylan closed her eyes. "Do you think Varric taught Leto to cheat? That would be a sight to watch. I've never seen you cheat before."

"That is because I don't." Fenris answered simply, finally working the knot loose and she huffed.

"Nosey." She didn't open her eyes though as another thought came to her. "You know.. I'm getting used to having you around all the time. It's gonna be strange when we do go home." Rylan said seriously. 

Fenris stopped his movements and she wondered if it was because of her words or if he had finally found out what all was in the bag. Peeking one eye open she saw he was staring down at his hands, they were on the bag, but nothing in them. 

"I.... have thought of that as well." He confessed, his gaze not meeting hers. "Tonight was.... difficult." His gaze lifted from his hands on the bag, to stare at the wall. "I could not focus on the game, and that is not something I have ever had a problem with before. I would like to believe it is the fact that this city is unknown to me and having you out of my sight, knowing that if something were to happen, I could not be there quick enough." He let his gaze fall on her then. "I would like to believe this was the main cause of my distraction and the reason for my many mistakes tonight." 

"Mistakes?" Rylan asked confused.

"Yes. Many of the dwarf's wins could have been easily prevented if I were paying better attention." Fenris explained.

She made a noise to show she understood and was paying attention, before she felt his right arm wrap around her waist and pull her to him. 

"Rylan... I know it is not perfect, and I can not offer you much more, but I... " He trailed off his gaze leaving her again and staring at the wall. "Once we are back home, I... I want you with me... in the mansion." He finished.

Rylan was silent for a moment. Did he just ask her to.. ? It had caught her by surprise and it wasn't til she realized that he was extremely focused on the wall that he still was awaiting her answer. "Fenris." She spoke softly and when he didn't look at her she tried again. "Fenris." This time he turned his head slightly to stare at her from the corner of his eye. 

"I would love to, but are you sure this is what you want?" She asked. He came to look at her now as he remained quiet for a moment, his expression one of thought before she saw his nod.

Her smile never faded as she spoke. "We'll have to fix the roof somehow. The last thing we need is me flailing frantically in deep puddles of rain that managed to drip their way in." Rylan joked and watched as his mouth twitched and soon melted into a smile.

"I think it would be easier for me to teach you how to swim." He teased back.

"Obviously you do not remember my fear of deep water currectly."

"Oh I remember. It is rather hard to forget. You clung to me that day." Fenris' laugh was soft, but it laced in with his words and made her belly warm.

Rylan could remember that day clearly, even though it was about five years or so ago. Isabella had found a treasure map, where? No one but her knew exactly. So that was why Marian, Isabella, Fenris and herself were all out on the trails of the Wounded Coast early in the morning. Apparently the treasure was in a cave that was only accessable before noon or not long after it. The path they had taken to reach the cave was lower then the other trails that passed through the Wounded Coast, and it had ocean water lapping happily at either of it's sides.

The walk there wasn't bad, it was the walk back that had Rylan clinging to Fenris. When they had left the cave the tide was coming in and there was ankle deep water that she couldn't see through. The thought of stepping and missing the path, and tumbling down into deep water had her frozen in place. Fenris had carried her across on his back, greatsword in one hand, and almost used like a walking stick, or so she thought it looked like that. He had gotten her to the other side safely and they had set off back home. She had learned a few things that day, like elves could see better in the dark than humans could. Elves ears were sensitive, but Fenris hadn't explained exactly how they were, and finally that Fenris was stronger than she had originally thought. 

She smiled at the memory, it had been one of the first times that she had actually touched him longer than a brush of skin on accident or something similar to that. "I can say that was the wisest decision I made that entire day." She said and watched Fenris blink at her before turning his gaze away.

"I... " He trailed off, and she knew he wasn't sure what to say to the compliment, so he dropped his attention to the bag again. "So Isabella decided to get you something?" Fenris asked.

"Us, she got us stuff." Rylan corrected before seeing him pull a black lace gown from the bag. He held it up, examined it and then looked to her with one brow raised.

"Okay, that was for me, though Isabella said something about small pleasures for men, or something like that." Rylan hurried to explain. He gave that slight smirk of amusement as he put the gown back in the bag and fished the other thing out. 

"What is this?" He asked as he held up the brightly colored bottle with elegant lettering scripted along the front. "Sweet apple flavored... " Fenris began as his eyes ran over the words. Rylan reached to try and take it from him but he moved his hand out of her reach and she groaned as she quickly buried her face in her hands, she could feel her blush that was creeping up on her face. "Edible Lubricant." He finished and she knew he was looking to her, but she dare not chance a peek to read the expression.

"Isabella." She whined out in hopes that would offer an answer. 

"Why sweet apple?" Fenris asked, his voice calm but she could hear that hint of smugness to it.

"You said you liked apples." She still refused to meet his gaze. Why was he asking about the apples? Maker help her! 

A deep hum of approval from Fenris before he added. "I do like apples." He confessed, shifting a bit so he could try and get her wrist with his free hand. She let him take it and pull it away, as she peeked up at him. "I am a bit confused however."

_'Only a bit?'_

She thought as she slowly let her other hand move from her face so she could look up at him. He appeared to be enjoying himself at least. When her gaze came to meet his he continued.

"Is this for you are me?" And the blush was back as she groaned and buried her head into his neck. 

"Both." She managed as she shut her eyes tight in hopes that would make her embarrassment go away. He let out a soft chuckle at her.

"I wanted to be sure, last I knew you had... some difficulties performing certain tasks due to a sensitive gag reflex." Fenris was saying.

"Isabella said that would help with that." She answered, slowly pulling her face from his neck to look up at him. Her face still red. Fenris put the bottle back in the bag and moved to wrap her in his arms. He held her for a moment while her heart beat seemed to go back to normal, and her blush faded away. 

"The dwarf gave me a bottle of wine and a phone before Donnic brought me back here." Fenris spoke into the silence after a moment. 

"Really? Does it look like Letos?"

"Somewhat. I believe Leto's was black, this one is Gray." Fenris said as he shifted a bit so he could pull the flat-ish rectangular shaped item that Rylan was beginning to recognize as phones. Once he had it out he shifted Rylan so her back was to his chest as he moved the phone to be infront of them.

"Did Varric show you how to work it?" Rylan asked as she stared at the phone in Fenris' hands. 

"He showed me the things I will need to know." Fenris said as he went through showing her what Varric had showed him. Explaining the 'call' function first before showing her the text messages. "The dwarf says many people prefer this over talking."

"That is strange, it's like sending a letter that instantly gets there." Rylan said as she stared at the messages. Varric had sent one asking 'did you get this?' and Fenris replied with 'yes'. She had guessed the messages were sent at Donnic's house when Varric was showing Fenris how to work it. 

"I suppose. In truth I would rather talk to someone in person than use this thing." Fenris said locking the screen and placing it on the couch beside him.

"That says something since you prefer quiet and being left alone."

"Only from certain people." Fenris had his arms around her again as he let his gaze drift to the clock on the wall. He grunted softly before looking to Rylan. "We need to get to bed. The dwarf says he has a contact for us to meet tomorrow, said something about she had news."

"Good news?" Rylan asked as she was let up and she grabbed the bag. Fenris got up and grabbed the phone before following her to the room. 

"I can hope so."


	12. Dream of Mercy

The sun's heat was warm on his skin as forest green eyes cracked open. The sky was bright blue and clear, with the sun resting high above him. It was noon, but where was he?

Moving to sit up, he noticed the familiar sandy trails, dotted with rocks of different shapes and sizes. The smell of salt and sand was heavy in the air, and the sounds of birds and waves only helped confirm his location. 

The Wounded Coast.

Why was he here? Had there been a fight? His mind seemed fuzzy and everything was unclear. Slowly he moved to get to his feet, stretching the soreness from his muscles. It was then he recalled something, a sliver slipping through the haze of his mind.

Rylan.

Where was she? His gaze swept over the paths infront of him, there was nothing to be seen. Slowly he began to walk. Rylan had been with him, he could remember that much, but why? What were they doing? And where was she now? 

"Rylan!" He stopped walking, cupping his hands around his mouth to help his shout grow louder in volume. He let his hands drop as he waited, straining his ears to see if he could hear her. He waited a few moments and when nothing came he went to try again.

"Fenris!"

He paused in his movements at the scream that had reached his ears. It was one of pure panic. Dropping his hands he began to look around again, being careful to scan each shadow. Soon his green gaze fell upon her flailing form in the water. 

Icy fingers gripped his heart as he stripped his armor off before racing to the edge of the path and jumping into the water. The water was cool, but nothing compared to the panic that had a tight grasp on his heart.

He surfaced and shook his head to clear the water before looking around. Judging his surroundings, he quickly made his way over to the spot he had last saw her, taking a deep breath he dove back under. The water stung his eyes, but he dare not close them, not til he was sure she was safe.

A flash of blonde hair caught his attention and he moved for it. Reaching out he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him before heading for the surface. Once his head broke the water's surface, he looked to Rylan. She was coughing, but otherwise alright. 

Turning his gaze from her he was going to look for the nearest dry spot so he could bring her to it, but what he saw made him freeze. Towering over them was large, elegant white structures and he growled.

Tevinter.

How had he gotten here? He had been at the Wounded Coast just a moment ago. Gritting his teeth, he decided he would figure that out later, he needed to be sure Rylan was safe and out of the water. Her first, then they would figure this out. He shifted so he could pull her closer to him, but instead of Rylan all he got was water.

That icy panic was back as he turned his now alarmed gaze to where she had just been. He hadn't let her go, he knew he hadn't. He had just had her, she had been safe. He swept his gaze around, frantic to find her. He wouldn't lose her, he wouldn't. 

Laughter, cold and menacing, had him stopping his search and turning daggers upon the owner of the laugh.

"Danarius."

Fenris felt the growl that vibrated in his chest and tore from his throat. Danarius was dead. Fenris knew that, he had killed the man with his own hands. This was a dream then, a clever trick made by the fade. At least that meant Rylan was safe. 

"Is that how you greet your master?" The copy of Danarius was asking, that smug look directed to Fenris. 

"You are not my master." Fenris growled. "I do not belong to anyone."

"Oh? I am afraid you are wrong my dear pet. Currect me if i'm wrong, but I believe you have indeed given yourself to that little golden kitten." 

Fenris continued to glare at the fake magister as he faught to hold his tongue. Arguing with this thing would not get him anywhere. 

Fenris belonged to Rylan as much as she belonged to him. It was different. He chose to give himself to her, and still he remained free. She did not control him, did not command him, he was not her slave, he was her partner, an equal. He knew this.

"No words?" Danarius' copy was asking. "Tell me then, what is it you plan to gain from her? Do you need a purpose? someone to serve? Or is it something else? Perhaps you enjoy pretending to be a noble, pretending that you might be important." 

Fenris' hands clenched into fists as his glare remained on this fake. Rylan was more to him than something to be used. He didn't need to serve to have a purpose, he had one being free. That purpose included Rylan, his friends, his freedom, and a life he was building all on his own... well mostly on his own. Rylan was a part of that life. 

The copy was laughing again and Fenris has had enough. He moves and suddenly he realizes there is no more water, just the light gray stone streets of Tevinter separating him from this copy. Giving a feral like growl, Fenris throws himself forward, slamming into the fake and knocking him to the ground. 

"Enough! Be gone! I am done playing your games." Fenris snarls down to the man. His hands wrapped tightly around the fake Danarius' wrists. "End this now." The words were spoken low, but laced with venom.

"Fenris?"

He froze. That was her voice, but where was she? He lifted his gaze from Danarius below him and looked around. He could see the tall white structures, though they were not entirely clear. The fade was loosing it's grasp on him. Letting his eyes slide close he let out a sigh as he waited for the fade's grasp to fully leave him.

"Fenris?"

Her voice again, but the fade no longer had a hold on him. Slowly his senses began to come to him. Her scent was the first thing that met him, warming and welcome, as always. Next he became aware of the sounds in the room, mostly quiet, except for her breathing and his. Slowly he forced his eyes to open as he stared down at her. Her eyes were large and full of concern.

It was then everything else just crashed into him at once. He became aware of that fact that he was sitting up, pinning her below him, his hands gripping her wrists tightly and holding them above her head on either side. His gaze left her face to look up to where he held her wrists and slowly he let his grip loosen. 

That would bruise, he had hurt her. Though he wouldn't be able to see the true damage til there was better light.

"Fenris? Are you with me?" She asked, her voice gentle and calm, as to not spook a wild animal. Letting his gaze move back to her he slowly nodded. He watched as she gave a sigh, one of relief as she tried to offer him a smile. "Good, I was worried."

He stared at her for a few more moments. She was worried for him? He had just pinned her and left marks on her wrists. She should be worried about herself. As if able to read him, which shouldn't still take him by surprise, but it did, she smiled and spoke.

"Don't worry about me. I'm alright. I broke the rule, i'm sorry. You told me not to wake you when you had nightmares. I forgot too late."

No, she shouldn't be apologizing to him. This was not her fault. He moved his hands from her wrists, placing both hands flat on the bed on either side of her as he moved his head to rest on the bed near her ear. 

"I am sorry, Rylan." He whispered, moving to press his cheek to hers. "I didn't mean to." He felt her arms come to wrap around him and her hands resting on his back. 

"I know." She said softly and he sighed. 

"This is why I warn you against waking me." He spoke in a hushed tone, no venom to his voice. "I could have hurt you worse than I had." He added in that same tone before pulling back from her. Leaning over he turned on the side table lamp before looking back to her, his hand held out. "Let me see."

She watched him for a moment before lifting one of her wrists to him. Fenris took her forearm gently in his hand and let his eyes examine her wrist. It would bruise. He leaned his head forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the flesh before repeating his actions to the second wrist. 

"They still work, not broken." She assured him and he looked at her. She offered a soft smile to him again and he wondered if she knew exactly how close to danger she had been. Moving to get off her, he came to stand at the side of the bed. 

"Don't leave, please." Rylan scrambled quickly to her hands and knees and crawled over to the side where he was. Fenris looked back at her as she reached him and wrapped her arms around his waist. His heart ached at this, he had put this fear in her, and he wished he could take it away. Sadly the only cure for it was time. 

Moving he gently took her forearms in his hands and pryed her off him, turning so he was facing her. "I'm just going to get the wine, and that book. I'll be back in here soon."

"You should try and get some more rest." She told him.

"I don't think I will be able to." He told her and moved to kiss her forehead. "I'll be quick, I promise." He said and then let her arms go. He went to leave the room, he could feel her gaze on him as he left. He had made his way through the apartment rather easily, picking up the book and grabbing the wine on the way back. Soon he was settling back in bed, wine on his side table, and book in hand. 

Once he settled completely and had the book opened to a new chapter, Rylan had crawled over and curled up to his side. She rested her arm over his stomach and nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Fenris?" She asked and he looked down at her. "We're still good right?" 

"Of course." He answered, moving one hand from the book and resting it on top of her head. 

"Do you still want me to move into the mansion when we get back home?" She asked.

"Yes, Rylan. I still want you with me. Everything is fine." He assured her, letting his thumb rub gently in her hair. "Get some rest. We have to be up in a few hours." He told her, his gaze back on the book.


	13. Hidden Claws

The place they met Varric and his contact at was a small building in Lowtown. It served sandwiches, soups, and salads mostly. The inside was rather small, only five tables in the dining area with booths at each one, and a somewhat narrow path way between the two lines. Three tables lined one wall and two on the other, the path way was big enough for two people to walk side by side down it. 

Their small group sat at a table in the corner at the back. Rylan sat on the inside of the booth, against the wall, while Fenris took the outside. He sat next to her, his elbow propped up on the table, his chin resting in his hand. He looked irritated, and she was sure he was just tired. Across from Rylan sat Varric and beside him was his contact, Eleanor Duran.

Eleanor was a picture of beauty. She was tall, at least taller than Fenris and Rylan, and if Rylan had to take a guess she would put the woman at five and a half feet tall, if not an inch or so taller. Her skin was fair and smooth looking, with an oval shaped face, soft feminine features, a slim and fit body with just the right amount of curves. Her eyebrows were well groomed, her face held a light layer of makeup, which helped bring out her dark blue, almond shaped eyes. Her hair was a medium brown in coloring, and pulled back in an elegant bun, allowing Rylan to see the silver and jade earrings that hung from her earlobes.

The woman didn't look like she belonged in Lowtown, even the clothes she wore screamed Hightown to Rylan. She wore a brightly color blouse and a matching skirt with short heels. She also had a necklace around her neck that matched the earrings and a jade and silver bracelet around her left wrist. Rylan also took notice of the heavily jeweled wedding ring on her left ring finger, this woman was married.

"So, now that introductions are out of the way. I belive you said you had some news, Eleanor?" Varric was saying as he settled into the booth more. He had just introduced them before they had taken their seats. 

"Oh yes." She said, her elbows resting on the table, her hands coming to clasp together as she leaned her chin forward to rest on them. "I believe I found your item." She said, directing her words to Fenris, who was across from her. 

"If that is the case, why not just give it to the dwarf, why make us come out to a pointless meeting?" Fenris asked, his tone flat.

"Simply because I am not entirely sure if it Is what you seek or not. If it isn't then I would rather keep it. I could use it in my work." Eleanor explained, seeming unaffected by Fenris' mood.

"What is it you do exactly?" Rylan asked, one of her hands moving to rest on Fenris' knee under the table, and giving a soft smile when she felt his free hand rest on top of hers, lacing their fingers together, though his expression did not change. 

"I craft jewelry. My husband and I." She answered simply. 

"How did you find the item?" Fenris asked, his tone never changing.

"I have men that work for my husband and I. Their job is to go out and gather materials. They said they found it on one of their digs." She answered.

"Well if this is the item we are looking for, I can say we're lucky." Varric smiled to her and she nodded. 

"I'm hoping it is what you are searching for." She said to Varric before looking back to Rylan and Fenris. "Though we can talk about that more after we eat. I can take you to my shop in Hightown and you both can see it for yourselves." Eleanor was saying. "For now I would like to get to know you two a bit better."

"No." Fenris stated flatly. Rylan tried to offer a soft smile, an apology for him. 

"He didn't get much sleep last night." Rylan offered and she felt Fenris squeeze her hand in warning. She returned the gesture to assure him she wouldn't go further than that.

"I heard Isabella's tale about the shopping trip last night. I rather not know more." Varric stated with a soft laugh. 

Rylan hadn't been happier for Isabella's 'help' yesterday and was very grateful that it came in handy now.

"Ah." Eleanor's noise she made sounded as if she understood, and would drop the subject, which added to Rylan's delight she was feeling. "So I am rather impressed by how attractive you are, for an elf that is." Eleanor said, her attention on Fenris.

Fenris' green gaze narrowed on her. "Keep your distance." He warned. "I do not like being touched." Rylan had noticed how his hand tightened on hers as those words left his mouth, as if making sure she wouldn't pull her hand from him. 

Rylan turned her gaze from Fenris to Eleanor, she had a slight frown, but it faded as she looked to Rylan. "It is strange, I have never seen someone, like you, to be so brave to be seen out in public with an elf." Her words were kind spoken, but Rylan felt the sting.

"I am perfectly content being out with Fenris. People can talk or say whatever they want. I don't care." Rylan stated in a friendly tone, hoping her point was made.

"I can see that. I do not know how you do it. I wish I had your courage to not care about my appearance, or what people think of me." Kind words once more with that hidden sting.

Rylan blinked for a moment. What was wrong with her appearance? Or did she just mean being seen with an elf? She looked to Fenris, his face unreadable, and his eyes focused on Eleanor. Rylan turned her eyes back to the woman, who offered her a smile. 

"You have such a lovely face, dear. Though I don't know why you would hide it with that haircut. It kind of makes you look young, like your not old enough to be out on your own." Eleanor was speaking again, her tone kept like she was offering helpful advice, and perhaps she was, Rylan wasn't too sure at this point. All Rylan felt was sting after sting. 

"I like it this way. It is easy to work with." Rylan explained, her right hand moving to run fingers through her shoulder length hair. The fringe that hung over her nose she left alone, despite the sudden urge to want to push it aside. She wouldn't let this woman get to her. 

"Each to their own, I suppose." Eleanor smiled and leaned back in her spot. "You know I do believe I have a hair piece back at my shop, I could give it to you, i'm sure we could find a style that fits you and one you like." She offered.

"She does not wish to change it. Leave it be." Fenris growled warning came again and Rylan wondered what he thought of her appearance, did he like it? She forced the thought away, she was being foolish and letting this woman get to her, she needed to stop.

Eleanor's smile just widened slightly. "Oh, I apologize. I did not mean to offend." She said, and Rylan was sure she had. This was a noble's game. To offer compliments to hide insults, or to insult in a 'gentle' way.

Fenris didn't respond, his glare just remained on the woman infront of him. Rylan was not sure what to say and was rather grateful that the server came over at that moment. 

"Can I get you all something to drink?" She had asked and the table gave her their drink orders and their food orders before watching her leave. 

"I did not know elves ate meat." Eleanor was saying.

"They are like any other race. They have foods they like and dislike." Rylan said before Fenris could say anything. His thumb had begun to rub lazy circles on the back of her hand and she faught the urge to hum in contentment. 

"That is interesting. I have only read things on elves, i am afraid i do not know many." She was saying. 

"What have you read?" Rylan asked carefully, she had a feeling she would regret it.

"Hm?" Eleanor tilted her head to the side just slightly before going on. "That they are not human, their eye colors and hair colors are un-natural, and their life spans are supposed to be longer."

Why did that hurt? She knew Elves were not Humans, they were different races all together, but the way she phrased it made it sound like Elves were not worth the same as humans, like they were some vermen or something like that. 

"I do not know about their life spans, but-" Rylan was cut off by Fenris' voice.

"Our life-spans are close to Humans." He answered, his eyes narrowed on Eleanor. Rylan had heard that once a long time ago elves were immortal, but Merrill had said they had lost their Immortality long ago. She also wondered if what Fenris said was true or not, was he just saying that so Eleanor wouldn't have more questions?

Their drinks and food was brought to them at this point and Rylan's thoughts were tucked away into the back of her mind as she began to eat. The table was rather quiet for a while, small talk being tossed back and forth, mostly between Varric and Eleanor. Rylan had waited for Eleanor and Varric to be caught up in a conversation longer than two sentences before she looked to Fenris.

Scooting closer to him, she leaned her head onto his shoulder, speaking in a hushed tone for his ears only. "Am i pretty to you?"

Fenris had paused in his meal when she leaned on him. Hearing her question he rested his head against hers. "With how many times i have told you before, you would think you wouldn't have to ask." He murmured.

"I like hearing it from you." Rylan responded.

He made a soft noise. "You are beautiful, Rylan." He pulled his head away after those softly spoken words and went back to eating. Rylan moved away from him, a smile on her face as she too went back to her meal. Eleanor and Varric still talking about the Hanged Man it seemed.

**~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~**

"Venhedis." Fenris hissed out from behind her, and Rylan found herself moving backwards just a tiny bit to press her back to his chest, in hopes to comfort him. "Ego hoc ludum est crescere lassus." He growled and she wish she knew what he was saying, nothing good if she could judge his tone.

Turning her attention back to the pair infront of them, her frown deepened. The stone Eleanor was showing Varric was not round, which in truth she had said it wasn't perfectly round, but it was rounder than that. The stone was smooth with a very tiny hole on it's side, it was much smaller than the orb and the only time it shined was when light hit it, and even then it was more of flecks that sparkled under the light, and not a true glow. 

"It is a beautiful stone." Varric was saying. 

"It is not the one we are looking for." Fenris said, his irritation barely held back out of his voice.

Eleanor frowned as she looked to the two. "I apologize, i was sure this was it. It matches the description." She was saying as she walked over to them. 

"Hardly." Fenris huffed out and Rylan lifted her hands up, palms facing Eleanor, as she spoke. 

"We appreciate the help though. I mean even if it isn't the right stone, it's still nice of you to help." Rylan was saying trying to be polite, despite all the hidden insults earlier. They couldn't afford to anger Varric's contacts, what if this woman did find the orb later on?

Elanor stopped in her tracks, her eyes focused on Rylan, her mouth opened slightly as her eyes seemed to focus in on something. Rylan blinked as she slowly let her hands lower, only to have one be snatched up by Elanor and held up into the light, and suddenly she knew what the woman was looking at. The bruise that covered her wrist.

Eleanor stared at it before looking to the elf behind her, then looking down to Rylan again. "This looks like it hurts, dear." Eleanor said and Rylan was sure there would have been more, something insulting thrown to Fenris, but before anyone could speak Fenris had moved.

Fenris moved from behind her and pushed himself between Eleanor and Rylan. Eleanor having dropped Rylan's hand when Fenris did this. "Leave it be." He warned.

Eleanor stared at him with slightly narrowed eyes, before looking over his shoulder to Rylan. "Does he hurt you?" Fenris growled at the question. 

"No! Fenris never would hurt me. I was dumb, i did something stupid and earned that bruise on my own. Fenris isn't to blame." Rylan said shrugging hoping her voice came out as calm as she had wanted it to. 

Eleanor stared at Rylan, before to Fenris, then to Varric who decided to speak up at that moment. "As far as i have seen, Broody is extremely protective over her. I can say i highly doubt he would raise a single finger against her." Eleanor nodded seeming to trust Varric and Rylan was glad that was over. 

"Since this isn't our stone, do you mind if we head out?" Rylan asked, poking her head over Fenris' shoulder and looking to Varric. 

Varric shook his head to her. "I do not mind. Do you know how to get back from here?" He asked.

"We have a map." Fenris stated as he turned and began to shepherd Rylan out of the shop. Rylan called their goodbyes before they were out and in the streets. Quickly, Fenris took lead and began to make their way back to the apartment, having pulled out the map from his pocket and unfolding it so they could find it. 

About half way there Rylan moved to walk at Fenris' side, he had been quiet this whole time. "You alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He said, but didn't look at her. 

"Is it about the wrists?" She asked.

"No, i'm fine."

"Fenris, i don't blame you."

"Rylan, there is nothing wrong, i am just ready to be back at the apartment." His temper was barely held out of his voice.

"Do you wanna stop and get more wine?" Rylan asked after a moment of silence. Fenris stopped walking and Rylan stopped as well, her eyes watching him. Slowly he looked back at her, an eyebrow raised.

"I know you like to drink wine when your in these moods." She explained. "And there is a store there that has some in the window." She pointed to the place that had given her the idea in the first place. 

He looked up to where she was pointing and slowly nodded. "Perhaps i can see if i can't find that one you liked."

"Pick something you like Fenris. I don't need anything. I'm happy just being with you."

He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Let us see what they have." He said, folding the map and moving his right hand to take her hand, lacing their fingers he pulled her along. She was happy that his mood seemed to be improving, even if it was just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a mix of wiki and google translate 'latin' for Tevene.
> 
>  **'Venhedis'** = A swear word  
>  **'ego hoc ludum est crescere lassus.'** = I am growing tired of this game.


	14. Gentle Triumph

The shop was large, not quite as big as the bookshop but still it was bigger than any stall she had seen in the market. There were shelves of bottles everywhere, different colors and sizes and labels. Not all of it was wine, but there was a large section full of the stuff, and that was where they were now. 

"I don't know any of these brands." Rylan said looking over all the labels. "I can take a guess about where their from, but that is about it."

"I wasn't aware you knew brands of wine." Fenris said from where he was knelt down on the floor, looking at a few bottles on a lower shelf. 

"Mother taught my siblings and i many different things. Which wines went with each meal and the importance of good balance when hosting parties was one of them. Supposively it's a crime to have the wrong wine at a fancy dinner party." Rylan said rolling her eyes, though a soft smile came to her lips as she heard him chuckle.

"It is." He confirmed with amusement in his voice. "A crime worth punishment if the mistake is made." 

Rylan felt her smile fade at that. His voice had been serious at the last bit and she was sure he meant slaves were punished for it. She let her gaze sweep over the labels again hoping to find something to change the mood, she had just gotten him to laugh, that had been better then his mood a few minutes ago, she rather not lose it. 

"What about this?" She asked pulling a bottle down from one of the top shelves and passing it to him. He took it from her and read over it for a moment. 

"This is antivan." Fenris stated. "Not quite what i want." He passed it back to her and she frowned before putting it up. "I have my eye on two right now." He said before she could go finding another. 

"Really? Which two?" She asked coming to squat down next to him. 

"These two here." He gestured with his hand to the two infront of him still on the shelf. "Both are from Tevinter." He explained. 

"What is the difference between Antivan wine and Tevinter wine?" Rylan asked seriously. 

"Different tastes." Fenris stated simply. "It would be hard to explain."

Rylan was sure he was right. Explaining the different tastes of wine to someone who doesn't exactly like it, would be difficult and probably forgotten within the day. "So which one are you leaning more towards?" She asked instead.

He was silent for a moment, letting his gaze study the two for a few minutes more before reaching out and taking the slightly darker red one and getting up. "I think this one will do." He said, offering his free hand to her to help her up. She took it and he pulled her to her feet easily before heading for the counter.

"I bet Tevinter wine is bitter that is why everyone looks like their brooding." She offered playfully as they came to stand in the line. 

"Don't you start that as well." He warned, his voice not actually serious. "Besides, the wine is possibly the only good thing about Tevinter." He added and she smiled. 

"I can think of another good thing to come out of it." She stated.

"Hm?" He raised a brow to her.

"A certain white haired elf, with a talent for brooding." She said grinning up at him. 

"Keep it up and you will find yourself on the couch tonight."

"You wouldn't do that, you'd miss me."

"True." He admitted as he looked forward again. Her heart fluttered and she couldn't help the smile that seemed to have glued it's self to her face. 

They had reached the counter and Fenris paid for his wine before leading the way out. Rylan had taken charge of the map, now that Fenris only had one hand free. 

"I'm thinking a nice hot bath when we get there sounds good, then we can try and order delivery like Varric suggested in the car." Rylan said. Varric had told them that now that they had a phone they could call in delivery of certain food places and they would bring it to them. She was impressed at this and wanted to try it out. 

"Agreed, i rather not go back out today." 

"So does that mean i get a partner for the bath?" She asked looking up at him with pleading eyes. 

"If that is what you wish, then i suppose i could join you." He smiled at her, it was a small one, barely there, but still enough to make her happy.

By the time they reached the apartment, the sun had just set. Rylan followed Fenris inside and up the three flights of stairs. Once on their landing, Fenris went to their door and began to unlock it, before spotting movement from the corner of his eye. He left the key in the door as his free hand shot back and grabbed Rylan's arm. 

Rylan was pulled quickly forward and shoved against the door as Fenris put himself between her and the 'enemy'. Moving just a bit Rylan peeked around Fenris to try and see what was going on. They were defensless right now and she wasn't sure how they could fight off an attacker.

Rylan was holding her breath as she watched a figure walk down the few steps infront of them and come to stand on their landing. Once out of the shadows and into the light Rylan could see him better. Her breath left her in a soft sigh as she smiled. 

"Leto."

"What are you doing here?" Fenris asked, his body relaxing as he saw who it was. 

"I.. came to talk to you. It's important." Leto stated before nodding to the door of their apartment then looking back to Fenris. Fenris gave a nod and turned around, finishing unlocking the door and opening it. Rylan walked in first since no one else would be able to get in til she did. Fenris was second, but he stayed at the door til Leto was in. Once the black haired elf walked in, Fenris shut the door. 

"What is it that you wished to talk with me about?" Fenris asked, moving to place the wine on the coffee table, while Rylan went to get two glasses. 

"It's about your orb."


	15. Ghost of a Wolf

"So the dwarf told you about the orb?" Fenris asked as he moved to take a seat on the couch, gesturing for Leto to pick a spot to sit. Leto looked around the apartment before nodding and taking a seat on the love seat across from the couch.

"He did. He told all of us about it, texted us the description, just in case we spotted it." Leto explained, his eyes leaving Fenris as Rylan came back into the living room, setting two glasses down on the table. 

"Sorry their not fancy wine glasses or anything, we're kind of limited." She said, offering a smile to Leto who stared at her confused for a moment before nodding, and turning his attention back to Fenris who was already pouring himself a glass of wine. Noticing Leto's gaze on him he held up the bottle.

"Do you want some?" Fenris asked, and Leto moved his focus back to the white haired elf with the strange marks on his skin. 

"Just.. a half of a glass." Leto finally answered and Fenris went back to pouring wine. Once Fenris' glass was full he moved and poured a half glass for Leto before corking the wine bottle and setting it to the side, gently pushing the half full glass towards the black haired elf.

Leto took the glass from the coffee table before looking up to see Fenris was leaning back into the couch, his full glass in hand. Turning his gaze back to Rylan who was still standing there, he wondered why she hadn't gotten herself a glass. 

"DId you want any?" Leto found himself asking, he was asking more out of a way to help clear up his confusion, rather than to be polite.

Rylan blinked and looked towards the dark haired elf before shaking her head. "No, I uh.. I am gonna go take a bath." She answered, a soft smile coming to her lips.

Fenris' hum had drawn both Leto's and Rylan's attention. "Rylan is not big on wine." His words directed to Leto before turning his gaze to Rylan. His green eyes softening just a bit. "I must apologize, it would seem I will not be accompanying you for your bath." 

Rylan shook her head to Fenris. "It's fine. I am sure you will make it up to me somehow." She said, her smile brightening for him. 

Fenris returned the gesture, though it was smaller as usual. "I am sure I will think of something." He assured her. Leto watched as Rylan gave a dip of her head, a silent departure, before she headed off through the kitchen and disappeared out of sight. 

"You mentioned news about the orb." Fenris' voice caught Leto's attention and the male turned his gaze back to see that Fenris was focused on him now. 

"Yes. I think I found it." He stated and Fenris raised a brow. "I usually take walks along the Wounded Coast on my days off. I was walking down a normal path I usually take, it's not that well known so it's quiet. I seen something that matches the description Varric texted us."

"Do you have it with you?" Fenris asked.

Leto shook his head. "I do not. I am not sure if it is the right stone, it just looks like it to me. However if it is the right stone I am not sure picking it up would be wise." Leto explained. "At least I dare not try it."

Fenris hadn't thought about it before, but perhaps that was wise. If this was the stone then there was no telling what would happen if it was touched, chances were nothing, but better to be safe than not. "Can you take us there?"

"I can. I asked Varric for tomorrow off. I figured we could head out early and check that spot, see if it is your orb." Leto explained. 

"Good. The sooner we check it out the better. I rather not chance this actually being our orb and someone unknowing getting their hands on it." Fenris said before taking a drink from his glass then adding. "What time do you want to leave tomorrow?"

"What time do you usually get up?"

"I am usually up by sunrise, if you want to leave that early I can get Rylan up. She usually sleeps til about eight or nine." Fenris answered.

"Eight should be good. I don't expect it will take us too long. It is about a half hour's drive and it's less busy in the morning. I'm hoping it will be a quick trip."

"What is the path like?" Fenris asked.

"The path is mostly rocky. It has forest on one side and on the other it drops into the ocean. The orb was on the forest side, hidden in some underbrush." Leto explained.

Fenris hummed in thought before taking another drink of his wine, Leto doing the same now. "How close to the water will we be?"

"Not too close. The path is wide enough for two people to walk side by side. Why?"

Fenris was silent for a moment, his eyes staring intently on the red liquid in his glass. He wasn't sure if he had asked the question for Rylan's sake, or because of the lingering chill of his nightmare. Either way he needed to answer, he also needed to teach Rylan to swim, perhaps when they get back to their Kirkwall and things are less dire.

With a soft sigh, Fenris raised his eyes to look at Leto, who was staring down at his feet. "Rylan is a poor swimmer." He answered simply, hoping it would provide enough answer for no more questions to be asked on that subject.

"A poor swimmer?" Leto asked, his gaze raising from the floor when Fenris spoke, and was now looking at the other elf with confusion. 

"She was born Nobility and so it was not something deemed important. For as far as her family was concerned she had no need to leave the city, and no need to be near the ocean."

"Nobility?" Leto asked, his eyes slightly widened in shock. When Fenris gave a nod before moving to take another drink from his glass, Leto continued. "I do not know about where you come from, but your wealthier families would never be caught dead with an elf."

"It is the same back in our Kirkwall. Elves are treated poorly within the city." He said as he swirled the liquid in his glass that was now half empty. "Rylan is different from most humans I know. She could care less about titles or money."

"They say that til they are forced to make a choice." Leto didn't mean for the words to come out as bitter as he felt, but they had. He lowered his gaze from Fenris' in hopes he would accept the silent apology. Though he felt like he should at least warn this elf, similar to him or not.

Fenris saw Leto's gaze drop to the floor again and it wasn't til then that Fenris realized his gaze had narrowed. Fenris took another drink from his glass, finishing it before going to pour himself another. Leto did not know Rylan like Fenris did, it was not fair to get irritated at his words. So Fenris focused on settling his temper, one that was easy in reach after today, and poured his wine.

Once his glass was full, and the bottle corked, he leaned back into the couch once more, glass in hand. "Rylan has been mine for three years." -Alright that wasn't exactly true. They hadn't been together in those three years like they were now, but neither her nor him took another partner, and her father had been persistent with suitors. "She has made her choice." He stated.

"Has she?" Leto asked, the words more curious and less bitter or none-believing. It shocked him somewhat to hear a human noble actually would throw away a life of money and title and power for an elf. 

"Rylan was raised mostly by her grandmother. From the way Rylan talks of her, her grandmother perfered a simple life and would prefer to do things on her own rather than be waited on. Rylan took to a lot of her lessons and follows closer to her grandmother's views and beliefs rather than her parents." Fenris offered as an answer.

"What exactly does she want?" Leto asked slowly, his mind having a hard time grasping a noble would throw everything away for a poor life, which is what one got by taking an elf as their partner, at least for a once noble human woman.

Fenris tilted his head to the side after taking a long drink from his glass. "Honestly? Friends that are not bought for one. She also has told me she enjoys actually helping others with her own skills she has learned, instead of hiring someone to do it and take the credit for it." Fenris paused as he thought over the last bit. "She has also mentioned not wanting to be some... 'pretty thing' to show off at fancy parties, or a key for her family to gain benefits from another through marriage." Fenris said having to pause to think of the exact words she had used once. 

Leto still seemed to be having trouble wrapping his mind around all of this, but he supposed some of that made sense. "How did you two meet?" He asked before draining his last bit of wine and setting the glass on the table, his focus on Fenris now.

"I met Rylan through our Kirkwall's Hawke. I had a job I needed assistance on and Hawke had been the one hired. I would not have ever imagined that due to that job I would find friends." Fenris admitted, his gaze focused on the wine in his glass.

"What kind of job did you hire Hawke for?" Leto asked.

That was a long story, and in truth he had thought about giving a simple version, something that would be vague enough, but still answer some questions. In the end he decided that he probably would never see this version of himself again so he took another long drink before continuing.

"I was once a slave to a powerful magister by the name of Danarius." Fenris began, but stopped as he saw Leto's confused look and remembered this place wasn't familiar with certain terms, so he explained.

"Magisters are members of the Magisterium, the upper house of the Tevinter Imperial Senate. They are powerful mages who would do anything for power." When Leto slowly nodded to show he understood, Fenris went on.

"It was him who performed a ritual on me, one that gave me these markings, and stripped away my memories of my life before." Fenris had held up his arm to show the marks, though it wasn't really needed since they were rather noticeable without having to show them off. "Their made out of lyrium." Another confused look from the black haired elf had Fenris trailing off again to explain the term.

"Lyrium is a valuable but dangerous mineral-like substance. It has many uses back home." Fenris explained. "The markings you see on my skin have granted me the ability to phase through solid objects, though they do not seem to work here." He looked down at his arms rested on his knees.

"So they are not just tattoos?" Leto asked.

"No, hardly." Fenris spat. "They were forced upon me against my will, still they have served me well." Fenris stated as he looked back to Leto. "I escaped my former master years ago, but he wouldn't leave me be, he sent his hunters after me every step of the way. Eventually I grew tired of running. Which is when I ended up in Kirkwall." Fenris paused only to drain off the remainder of the wine in his glass.

"There was a cleverly set trap, made as bait to lure me out into the open. I knew what they were trying, so I hired bait of my own, to draw them out so I could be rid of that particular batch of hunters. That was the job Hawke was hired for." Fenris explained. "I did not meet Rylan til a few days after the job had been completed."

Fenris' gaze moved away from Leto and now stared at the kitchen, it led to the hall which was connected to the bathroom where Rylan was. "It was thanks to Hawke, Varric and her that I was able to kill Danarius and become truly free." Fenris finished, his gaze coming back to rest on Leto.

Leto was staring at Fenris now, his mouth slightly opened as if he had prepared something to say but then decided against it. Slowly he let his mouth close again and he shook his head. "I.. should apologize.. for what I said in the car the other day." Leto stated staring down at his feet again.

"No need." Fenris didn't want his apology. Looking up, Leto tried to read Fenris' expression before he seemed to just abandon that and continued on their previous conversation.

"So what drew you to her in the first place?"

"Hawke or Rylan?" Fenris asked.

"Rylan." 

Fenris fell silent as he tried to think back to the very first time he had seen Rylan. She was beautiful, he had noticed that about her right away, but that hadn't been quite it. She was different then most, she didn't seem to judge him, listened to what he had to say as if it was important, and would actually take his words into consideration. He also had liked the fact that her smile always seemed to warm him, and seeing her always seemed to take the edge off his temper or any bitterness he had been feeling that day. These were just a few things, and none of them that had drawn him in, they were all things he had learned as time passed. 

"I.. can not say entirely. Rylan has always just been.. easy to be around. There are many things I could tell you that I admire in her, but none of them would answer your question." Fenris finally answered.

Leto had been waiting patiently and when Fenris gave his answer it hadn't been something Leto was expecting. Though the dark haired elf had taken notice of the deep thought that Fenris had put into it, which made it difficult for Leto to understand why Fenris didn't have an exact answer, still he let it go as he asked another question.

"Is it normal for humans to be shorter than elves back in your Kirkwall?" Leto asked, knowing that Rylan was shorter than Fenris and himself.

"No. Most humans are taller than elves. Rylan is just.. short for her race." Fenris said the corner of his mouth turning up in a slight smile. "I believe she has said her whole family is short compared to other humans though." He offered.

"Is it different being with a human instead of an elf?"

"I... I would not know. Rylan is the only person I have been with in that sense after I escaped. If there was someone before the ritual, I have no memory of them. I can tell you that she gets dirty looks if she is walking too close to me in Hightown, though she does not seem to care." Fenris offered.

"No memory? What do you mean?" Leto asked a bit confused.

Fenris gave a hum as he shifted a bit on the couch. "The ritual that branded the marks into my skin took away any memories I had of a life before." Fenris answered.

Leto was staring again, his mind trying to think of something to say, or ask. He couldn't imagine losing all of his memories. It was at this time the soft click of the bathroom door opening caught Leto's attention, and he stared at the kitchen for a minute or so before he saw Rylan walking from the hall, dressed in a light colored shirt and dark colored shorts. Something seemed different about her, he thought, and Leto couldn't place it. 

"What do you think?" Rylan asked when she reached the living room and had both male's attention on her. Leto studied her for a moment longer, his eyes lingering on her face before he realized that she had styled her hair slightly different, the fringe was no longer in sight. 

"Come here." Fenris' voice had Leto looking over as he watched Fenris shift so when Rylan reached him he could pull her into his lap. His left arm had snaked around her waist, while his right hand moved to her hair, ruffling it a bit before his fingers seemed to brush it back into it's normal style. "Better." He hummed and leaned in to kiss her forehead. 

"I was trying something new." She pouted at him. 

"I noticed, though I also know you, and know you are doing it because of what was said today. I like it better this way." He said as he pulled her to him. She curled into him, and tucked her head under his chin. Fenris' eyes back on Leto now. 

"We did not decide where to meet tomorrow." He said, returning to the conversation as if nothing had happened. Leto blinked before shaking his head to clear it. It was strange watching the interaction between the two. 

"I can pick you up here. We'll take my car out to the coast." Leto explained. 

"The coast? Like the Wounded Coast?" Rylan asked, one eye opened and looking towards Leto who nodded. "Is that where the orb is?" Another nod. 

"What I believe is the orb at least." Leto added. He watched as Rylan gave a smile, pulling away from Fenris to look at him with both eyes.

"I have a good feeling that this is the orb. If you and Fenris are, in a sense, the same person, then I know that you, like him, must be very observant, which means if this orb matches the description given to you, then it must be very close." Rylan stated her logic.

Fenris gave a half chuckle from behind her, pulling her back into him. "You place entirely to much faith in that 'feeling' of yours." Fenris' voice was low and Leto probably wouldn't have heard it if his ears were not elven.

He wasn't sure what to say. Rylan believed he had found it? She barely knew him? Perhaps Fenris was right, she placed too much faith in 'feelings' like that. Still he was finding it harder and harder to dislike this human, which was not something he wanted to admit.

"Tomorrow, at eight then. I will pick you both up." Leto said as he pushed himself to his feet. Fenris nodded and gently pushed Rylan to her feet so he could stand and walk Leto to the door. 

"We will be up." Fenris assured. Leto dipped his head before leaving. Fenris shut and locked the door behind him. 

"How many glasses did you drink?" Rylan asked as she gathered the two glasses to move them to the kitchen sink.

"Only two." Fenris answered as he made sure the door was locked and then headed after her. "Come on. I have figured out what I can do to make it up to you for missing the bath." He told her and she blinked to him, confused, before following him to their room.


	16. Midnight Memories

A low moan, one that vibrated through her throat and chest, escaped Rylan as she buried her face more into the pillow. She was laying on her bare stomach on the bed, her arms folded and tucked under the pillow, her face half buried into the soft fabric. 

"Feel good?" Fenris asked, his voice holding a hint of his smile that was on his face. Fenris was straddling her, most of his weight placed on his knees, which were resting on either side of her on the mattress of the bed. His hands, those wonderful things, were working at her skin, massaging and releasing tension from muscles that she didn't even realize she had.

"Mm-hm." Was all she could answer as his fingers worked at another knot. She hadn't known what he had in mind when he said he knew how to make it up to her, a backmassage had definitely not crossed her mind. She was enjoying it none the less, and would have to remember to return the favor in the future for him.

As she laid there her mind began to wander and she found herself thinking back to pleasant memories of her childhood, before frowning at the reminder, one her brain had supplied, that Fenris had no memories of his. She felt guilty partly, and part of her felt saddened by it, another part wished they could revive Danarius so they could kill him again, but even she knew that wouldn't help anything, nor fix anything. Perhaps sharing her memories would be just as good? Or would it make him bitter that he had none? Thinking on it for a moment she finally decided to try, and see how he reacted. She would then make a decision from there if she would continue or not.

"You know.. when I was little my grandmother used to tell me stories all the time. I loved hearing her stories, though one of my favorites was Rye the Kitten. It took me several years til I realized the main character was named after me." Rylan spoke, her eyes half-lidded as she waited to see his response.

"Is that so?" Fenris asked, his voice seeming to hold interest so she continued.

She let out another hum, offering it as part of her answer, as her eyes slid back closed. "The story was about a little cream kitten named Rye. She was a clever kitten and together with her friend Red the wolf they out smarted the mean dragon of Silver Moon Forest."

"Red the Wolf?" Fenris asked, his fingers having pressed in a bit harder now that he found another knot. She grunted slightly before making a noise of contentment when the knot loosened. 

"I had a stuffed toy she made me. I named him Red the Wolf. He was a wolf but he wasn't really red, he was grey.. honestly I can't tell you why I named him Red." 

"Your grandmother made you a wolf toy?"

"I was in love with the forest near her house. I always wanted to sit up at night and listen to the wolves howl their songs. I never saw them, but I knew they were there, it was their home. Grandmother made me a wolf toy so I could keep a part of the forest with me even when I was back in the city."

"What ever happened to Red?" Fenris asked, his hands moving along her sides now, using his blunt nails to scratch lightly at the skin, leaving gooseflesh in their wake.

She hummed, partly in delight at the feel of what he was doing, and partly in thought. "I don't know. Last time I saw him was when I left him at my grandmother's house. Dad said I was too old for toys and needed to start learning how to become a fine young lady... I believe I was nine when he told me this, or ten." She said not entirely sure on her age during that event.. "I assume he got boxed up with the rest of my grandmother's things when she died. Though I don't know what my parents did with those boxes. I do know dad sold her house though." Rylan said a bit saddened at that.

Fenris fell silent for a moment as he focused on working out another knot he just found. After it came loose, and he made a final check to be sure he got them all, he moved.

Fenris' hands came to rest, palms flat on the bed, on either side of her head. Opening her eyes, she saw Fenris hovering over her, a soft smile on his face and she found herself returning it in kind. 

Leaning down, Fenris' lips brushed hers in a gentle kiss before he pulled back. "So, how did Rye the kitten trick the dragon?" 

Rylan let her eyes close as she tried to think back to the story. "I believe they painted themselves with mud and berries to look like dragons." She said, though she couldn't remember exactly. "They were able to trick the dragon into believing they were dragons and so the dragon of Silver Moon Forsst shared his treasure with them. Rye and Red took the treasure back and shared it with the village they lived in, and thanks to that the village was able to put up protection from the mean dragon and they all lived happily ever after." Rylan smiled. "Grandmother told it better though. She even had a scary voice for the dragon."

Fenris gave a soft chuckle, his breath tickling her face. "Mud and berries?" He asked seeming amused.

"Yeah, as a child I was always covered in something. Mud, berries, sap, and at one point honey and bee stings." Rylan answered and he made a huff, like the start of a laugh, but stopped before it could go any further. 

"Why does this not surprise me?" He asked and she opened her eyes to see him smiling at her. 

"I hated the fancy dresses my mom would try to dress me in, so when I could I often found something to ruin them so in hopes I wouldn't have to wear them again. It backfired on me however since they just kept buying me more." Rylan frowned. 

He chuckled once more. "I find this rather easy to imagine." He said before pushing himself back up and moving so he was at her back. He pulled the covers over them before moving to wrap his arm around her waist and pulling her back into him. His legs tangling with hers as his head came to rest over hers on the pillow. Both of them had already shed their clothes, Rylan having done so because Fenris had told her to for the massage, while Fenris just took his off because that was usually how he slept.

Rylan had learned, from sleeping with Fenris before, that Fenris put off a lot of heat and that he did not like sleeping in clothes because of the way they rubbed against his markings or would make him feel restrained if they got bunched up. So he perfered to sleep bare. She had also learned that she rather liked the feel of her bare skin against his and enjoyed the heat his body put off, since she always seemed to stay cold at night. She could also admit to feeling safe with Fenris there, she knew he wouldn't let anything hurt her. Another thing she learned was Fenris was a light sleeper, he had grown used to having her sleep by him, so her movements in the night no longer woke him, but any unfamiliar noise, even soft, would wake him... unless he was having a nightmare, then he was a heavy sleeper it seemed. 

It had surprised her at first how much she had learned about his sleep habits just from a few nights spent at his mansion, before all this happened and after his apology to her. She also was surprised with how quick both her and Fenris had adjusted to one another as sleep partners, and how quick it seemed to become natural, or feel that way at least. She was glad she would be moving to his mansion after this was all over, she had a feeling that sleeping without him now would be near impossible, at least for the first few nights. 

She gave a soft chuckle at his words. "Yes, I suppose I haven't changed much since then." She said, her amusement in her voice. "When my sister and I were younger, she hated playing my games. I pulled her into a mud puddle with me, I told her we were playing mud monsters. She was angry with me for a whole week because I got mud on her favorite dress. Dad also scolded me and punished me by making me stay indoors for that whole week. It was the most boring week of my life." Rylan groaned. "During that time my sister decided to show me how games should be played. We had tea parties, dressed up, and other things like that."

Fenris made a noise in his throat, something close to a hum. "Now that you mention it, I remember you saying you had siblings." His fingers were making random patterns on her stomach. "Are you the youngest then?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm the youngest of three. My brother is the oldest and is like five years older than I. He never played with us because he was always busy with dad. My sister is two years older than I am, and so we played together alot, though she was not a fan of the outdoors, like I was." Rylan explained, her eyes still closed.

Fenris made another noise to show he was paying attention to what she was saying. His fingers tracing over a small scar right above her left hip, the one closest to the mattress. His calloused fingers against her smooth skin was a strange feeling at first, but now was soothing and familiar. Fenris had once told her that he liked the feel of her skin, he liked how smooth and soft it was under his touch.

Rylan made a hum at the feel of his fingers on her belly as she relaxed against Fenris. "Have I ever told you how happy I am to be with you?" She asked softly.

"Only a couple times." Fenris' said, his amusement in his voice.

"You know, I was afraid I had messed things up three years ago. I had thought it was my fault you left." His fingers stopped moving on her skin and pulled her tight against him. 

"That was not your fault." His tone one of seriousness.

"I know that now, but back when you first left I thought it was because of how I reacted to... well you know." She sighed, her eyes half opened and staring into the darkness of the room.

Fenris made a noise from behind her. "That blame is mine as well. I should have been gentle with you, I let my want for you cloud my judgement." Fenris' voice was kept low, there was no need to speak much louder since they were close to one another. "But my leaving was not your fault." He assured, a kiss pressed into her hair. "We need to get some rest, we must be up early tomorrow." 

She made a noise of agreement as she felt his arm loosen on her waist so she could adjust slightly and get comfortable. She hummed contently as she settled in her usual spot against him and let her eyes close. "Night Fenris." She murmured.

"Good night Rylan." He echoed. Rylan had let sleep claim her first before Fenris followed, his sleep peaceful and dreamless.


	17. Ocean Blue

The forest was small, somewhat spacious, and blooming. It's canopy was marked mainly by cypress trees. Light from the sun shone down through the openings in the canopy, creating patterns of light on the forest's floor. The path they walked was made out of hard packed dirt, or possibly sand, it was light in color with leaves and twigs scattered about. The underbrush was a mixture of many bushes that Rylan had never seen before, some gathered in large groups making it near impossible to pass through them, and others sat alone at a base of a tree. Some of the bushes even had colorful flowers growing on them, and Rylan found herself wondering if Merrill would have known what they were.

They had woken up early this morning, Rylan actually waking before Fenris for once, and she had felt bad for having to wake him. Fenris had seemed to be so peaceful in his sleep, and she was happy for that, glad that he hadn't had another nightmare. Leto had picked them up at eight as he had said, and then they were off for the coast. The ride had been rather quick and different. The path she had thought she knew so well when heading for the Wounded Coast, had changed quite a bit. There was now flat dark gray road replacing the normal path, and the road was twice as wide as the path back home. There was also buildings dotting the sides of the road, gas stations, small cafes, and even an ice cream shop, if she was reading signs right. It was new and unfamiliar, so her attention had been drawn to the window as Leto and Fenris talked from their spots in the front seats.

They had just arrived a few minutes ago, and Rylan was already excited when she got out of the car. The path Leto had taken them looked different as well, and she wanted to explore. Leto had led the way into the forest that he parked near, leading them through some underbrush first before they came to a path and began to follow it. Fenris stayed infront of Rylan, while Rylan took rear and was looking at everything around them.

"How far will we have to go?" Fenris asked, and Rylan looked away from the brightly colored flowers on the bush to stare at the two elves infront of her. 

"We will be coming up to the cliff's edge soon. We'll take that path for a bit then turn off back into the forest, it should be right there, if no one took it." Leto answered, and Fenris gave a nod. Soon the forest fell away, like Leto had said, and now they were standing on a somewhat narrow path, it was big enough for two people to walk side by side, but that was it. Along the outter edge, the one opposite the forest, was lined with rocks ranging in size and just beyond that was a long drop down into deep dark blue waters, and the view was beautiful!

Rylan quickly stepped out from behind Fenris and made her way away from the forest to stand infront of a large rock, hands pressing lightly on it as she stared out over the water. It was dark blue in coloring, light shimmering and dancing on it's surface. Out in the distance there was waves forming only to creep up to the shore and splash the sand on the beach that was just barely in view from where they were.

"Wow it's-" She was cut off by a rough hand on her upper arm pulling her back. She blinked, confused, before looking up to see Fenris staring at her with a frown on his lips and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Do not get too close to the edge." He warned, and she swore she heard a sliver of fear in those words, or perhaps she was just imagining it. That seemed like the more logical thought. Slowly she nodded before seeing him relax."Come on." He told her as he began to walk along the path, heading to catch up to Leto, who by now was already a few feet ahead of them. 

Rylan took notice how Fenris had let go of her arm, only to grab her hand, his fingers laced tightly with hers, and he seemed to be putting himself between the edge and her. She wasn't sure why he did so, it wasn't like she would willingly go climbing on the rocks, she had no desire to go jumping, or more like falling, off the rocks into deep water. Pushing the thought away she focused on the path ahead of them.

Catching back up to Leto, thanks to Fenris' brisk stride he had set, they fell back into place behind him, Fenris still keeping Rylan as far from the edge as possible. "So what is it that you do Leto? For work I mean." Rylan asked as she tried to keep her mind off the temptation of exploring this new area and going to see what all there was to be seen. She had a task, and that was most important right now. Perhaps she could convince Fenris to let her explore afterwards.

"I work for Varric." Leto answered simply.

Rylan frowned at this. It was like meeting Fenris again for the first time. Answers were short and vague and left no room for conversation to be continued. She wasn't gonna push him though. Back when she had first met Fenris, she had pushed a little with him, but not a lot. She wouldn't push for his past or anything like that, but she did push to get him to talk more than one word answers. That seemed so far away now. Looking to her Fenris, she saw him staring out at the ocean. 

"It's pretty isn't it?" Rylan asked and Fenris looked back to her. "The sun's light that is reflecting off of it looks like it's dancing." She added, leaning into him gently and nuzzling her cheek into his shoulder.

Fenris had turned his gaze back to the ocean, silent for a moment before giving a slight nod. "I suppose it does." He answered and she smiled. 

"It looks better in moonlight." Leto stated from infront of them and Rylan looked ahead to see him glancing back at the two while he walked. 

Rylan's eyes widened with delight at the image that went through her head. Silvery moon light rippling ontop the water's surface, causing the water to look almost as dark as the sky, she wondered if the stars would reflect in the water as well. "I can imagine it would be a sight to see." Rylan answered.

"We are not coming here at night." Fenris said and she swore she heard that sliver of fear again. Turning her gaze to Fenris she tilted her head to the side in question.

"Why not?" She asked curiously. "It seems safe." She added looking around to see it was only them out on this trail. She felt his grip tighten on hers for a moment before loosening. 

"I.. I will tell you later." Fenris said, his voice hushed and Rylan barely caught the words. Slowly she nodded though. She was worried now. Looking back ahead she saw Leto was no longer watching them, his focus on the path and forest as silence settled in.

"This is it." Leto's voice had caught Rylan's and Fenris' attention as they all slowed to a stop on the trail. "I saw the orb here." Leto explained as he turned off the trail and began to make his way through some underbrush, luckily not thick, and into a small sandy clearing. Fenris followed after, tugging Rylan along. Once in the clearing Leto led them to a rather large bush with dark leaves and bright flowers. Rylan watched as he knelt down and pulled some branches out of the way before gesturing for Fenris to come look. 

Fenris took the few stepps required to put him at Leto's side, and peered down into the bush. Rylan had done her best to do the same, without touching Leto, which was a difficult task considering Fenris wouldn't let go of her hand so she could move to the other side. What was with him today? That thought faded when she saw the faint glow of a light blue orb shaped stone with shallow crators and her eyes sparkled in delight. 

"That's it! That is the orb!" Rylan said as she managed to wiggle free of Fenris' grip to grab it, only to be haulted by a hand on her shoulder. 

"Do not touch it." Fenris instructed before moving to take off his shirt. Rylan watched him confused for a moment as she watched Fenris pass the black fabric to Leto. Leto took it and wrapped it around the orb before picking it up, now safely wrapped in cloth, and passed it to Fenris. Fenris took it from Leto with a nod of thanks. 

"Why can't we touch it?" Rylan asked as she watched Leto move to get up. 

"We do not know what this thing will do. It is better to be safe with magical items than to not be." Fenris explained and Rylan slowly nodded. It hadn't occurred to her that the orb could cause more trouble then they were already in. Though she supposed it was a possibility and probably not one they should risk taking. 

"Lets get back to my car, i'll drop you both back off at your apartment and you can get a hold of Varric. I'm sure he can find out something about it, he has a talent for that." Leto was saying as he began to lead the way out of their clearing. Fenris was behind Leto, and Rylan taking rear again.

"I can say I know that talent. Our Varric has it as well." Fenris said to Leto before looking back over his shoulder to check on Rylan. She had been walking right behind him near the rock side to look out over the ocean, but when he looked back at her she quickly moved away and closer to the forest side, coming to match his pace and walk at his side.

"I suppose that shouldn't surprise me." Leto commented, completely unaware it seemed of what was going on behind him. Silence had fallen once again after those words were spoken. The rest of the way to the car was rather quick, perhaps because the path was somewhat more familiar than it had been. Once in the car though Rylan set her mind back on Fenris and his strange behavior.

**~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~**

Leto had dropped them off at their apartment, as he had said, before he left to go do whatever it was Leto did in this city, Rylan wasn't sure. However she did know that Fenris had gotten in touch with Varric as soon as they reached their apartment and were inside. The orb now sitting on the coffee table, still wrapped in a shirt. Once Fenris had gotten off the phone he went to grab another shirt to put on, they would have to do laundry soon, and she wasn't entirely sure where or how. Varric had tried to explain but it had all been so confusing.

Now, Rylan sat on the couch, elbows resting on her knees, and chin in her hands as she stared at the covered orb. How were they to know if touching it was bad? What if touching it brought them home? She let her eyes close as she hoped Varric would have some kind of answer on it. Hearing soft footfalls she opened her eyes and looked over to see Fenris coming into the room to sit down on the couch beside her. She moved to lean into him, his arm wrapping around her immediately.

"So why can't we go see the ocean at night?" Rylan asked softly. She felt him tense slightly before he relaxed and pulled her closer to him.

"Because of the dream I had the other night." He answered. Rylan stared at him for a moment as her mind seemed to fill in the pieces. She had thought the dream had been about Danarius, or someone he found as a threat, since he had her pinned, but perhaps she had been wrong.

"I thought it was about Danarius."

"In part it was, but not entirely."

Rylan was silent for a moment as she just rested against him. His dream must have involved her and the ocean, and from how she heard him speak earlier today, chances were he couldn't get to her in time or something. She thought for a moment, she wanted to ease his mind, though there wasn't anything she could really say that he hadn't already known. 'I'm alright' or 'I'm safe' he knows these things. She was sure the dream's hold would fade in time, but she wanted to help him til it did.

A moment or two longer of silence had passed between them before something seemed to come to mind. What he lacked in words, he often made up for in show, perhaps that would help her here and now. Moving away from his arm, she drew his attention to her, one brow raised in questioning. She turned and moved so she was straddling his lap, it wasn't comfortable, but it wasn't the most unpleasant position she had been in. Her hands came to rest on his chest as she leaned forward and let her lips claim his, hoping to pass on her message through it. 

His arms came to wrap around her, pulling her close to him as he returned the kiss. His body seemed to relax as he moved his head just a bit to help deepen the kiss. His hands beginning to move up and down her back and she could feel him beneath her and she whimpered without meaning to. Fenris gave a pleased growl at this, one that sent a shiver down her spine, before she broke the kiss to gain her breath. Fenris' lips moving to her jaw before making their way to her neck, only to pause and give a low frustrated growl when there was a knock at the door. 

"I think Varric's here." Rylan offered.

"Fasta vass, that dwarf and his timing." Fenris growled before letting Rylan climb off his lap. Fenris stood, adjusted his clothing and moved to the door, unlocking and opening it. Staring down he glared at a bright smiling Varric, holding papers in his hands.

"I believe I have your answer." Varric said. Fenris nodded and stepped aside for Varric to come in, which he did and went straight to his arm chair. Fenris shut the door and headed back for the couch, taking his spot beside Rylan, his hand coming to rest on her knee. 

"What is it you found?" Fenris asked and watched as Varric held up the papers. 

"Quite a bit, and most of it is good news."


	18. My Heart

Somehow within a blink of an eye, papers had been placed on the coffee table in an organized scattered out mess. Which seemed to go along with Varric oddly. Rylan leaned forward to try and see what all the papers had on them, but she couldn't quite read them from where she was. 

"So I did quite a bit of research while my contacts were looking for this orb. When Leto told me he thought he found it I started gathering up all I have found so far. I managed to get a bit more together as well and added that to my collection here before I came over." Varric was explaining as he placed the last piece of paper down in the spot it needed to go, or so Rylan thought that due to how Varric set it down. 

"What is the news you found?" Fenris asked, his finger tapping on Rylan's knee and she was beginning to think that perhaps her idea just a moment ago hadn't been the best thought out plan. 

"Slow down elf. I am getting to that part. Every good story must have a build up."

"Keep it up and you will lose your audience." Fenris grumbled.

"He is in a lovely mood today, isn't he?" Varric asked looking over to Rylan who offered an apologetic smile. "Anyway." Varric cleared his throat before picking up a set of papers that he had laid out to the far left. "It turns out there was a theory made by a man years ago, that involves something similar to your orb. He was believed to be utterly insane though, and locked away. Good news is that no matter how hard someone trys, the truth can usually be dug back up. I managed to get a hold of some of his notes." 

"So what does this have to do with us?" Fenris asked. 

"You see he believed that there were other universes out there, similar, and yet different, from ours. He believed that he could simply teleport between these universes by storing up enough energy into an orb made out of certain materials, which when described sounds like your orbs appearance. He has step by step notes on how his theory was to work." Varric says as he held out the papers he had been holding to Fenris.

Fenris took them from Varric, his eyes skimming over the notes written down. Rylan leaning over, into Fenris so she could read as well. Pulling her attention up from the papers she looked at the dwarf again. "You said there was mostly good news, so does that mean there is bad news?" Rylan asked and Fenris pulled his gaze up as well. 

"I wouldn't say bad, though it isn't entirely positive either. Truth is we don't know if this will work or not, he never completed this, and so we might be missing a step he didn't put down, or he might be off just a bit and it not work, or it could work and we get you back home." Varric was saying. 

Rylan felt Fenris tense at her side, she knew he wasn't comfortable with this. They were messing with something they knew nothing about and the outcome was very unclear. She pressed closer into him as she spoke to Varric. "We don't have much of a choice, we have no other leads." She said. 

"Exactly what I was thinking, though I do not wish to rush into this blindly, which is where my other bit of research came in." He said as he picked up the other stack of papers. "I did as much research on things he mentioned in those papers, and gathered more than I had originally thought I would. I can say I am fairly certain that in the very least, it won't kill us." Varric smiled.

"How reassuring." Fenris muttered as he let his gaze drop back down to the papers in his hands. 

"I know, I know. But I promise you we will be sure to make this work, Hawke is already doing her best to gather what we need. Hopefully by the end of the week we'll have it all set up so you two can go home." 

"We'll need to wash clothes." Rylan said softly and Varric gave her a smile. 

"If you can put them back in the bag I gave you them in, then I can take them with me and wash them tonight, have them back to you by tomorrow." Rylan nodded to Varric's offer, before she got up to go do just that. 

"What are we to do in the meantime?" Fenris asked.

"I'll have the clothes back to you by tomorrow morning-" Varric began before stopping when Fenris shook his head.

"No, til the end of the week." Fenris corrected and Varric nodded to show he understood.

"Not sure really, perhaps take Rylan out and enjoy the city. There is a new zoo they opened up, Girls love looking at cute animals, she might enjoy it." Varric offered.

"You want me to take Rylan to a place with cute animals?" 

"Well.. each person has their own definition of cute, but in a sense yes." Varric smiled. 

Fenris sighed and set the papers down on the coffee table, putting them back near Varric's stuff. "I suppose we have nothing better to do."

"Good! The sunshine will do you good, might cheer you up and get you out of that brooding habit."

"Dwarf." Fenris growled his warning right as Rylan came back with the bag full of clothes. Varric gathered all his papers together and put them in one hand, before grabbing the bag with his now free hand.

"Well then, I suppose now that you are caught up on everything, I will take my leave." Varric smiled to Fenris. "If you need anything just call." Varric said heading for the door. Once Varric had left, Fenris sprung to his feet.

Rylan had just closed the door behind Varric and locked it before she went to turn around only to be pushed into the wall, Fenris' mouth on hers, as he pushed his body against hers. She gave a soft moan as her eyes slid closed, her hands coming up to wrap around his neck, his hands falling to wrap around her waist and push her hips into his more. 

When their kiss broke apart Rylan panted a little as she looked up at him. "Impatient?" She asked half teasing.

"Is this not what you wanted?" He asked, his voice a low rumble as his teeth came to nip her ear and she arched her back, or tried to as she made another noise of pleasure. That was all he needed from her as he let his lips continue their trail down her neck and to her collarbone.

Rylan gasped as his teeth bit down on her collarbone and she moved trying to hook her legs around his waist. With his help she had succeeded and he now had her supported between him and the wall. His tongue running over the spot he had just bitten. "Not.. quite what... I had in mind." She managed as she tilted her head back to give him more access to her neck and throat.

"No?" He asked, she could feel his smirk against her skin. 

"I was just hoping to let you know i'm alive and safe." She said, opening her eyes and trying to move her face so she could see him. He pulled back from her skin to catch her gaze. 

"Do you want to stop?" He asked and she shook her head. 

"I just.. I wanted you to know, i'm not gonna go do something reckless or foolish, i'm safe and alive." She moved one of her hands from around his neck and held it up to him. He looked at it for a moment before shifting her and his weight, making sure she wouldn't fall as he brought his left hand up. She took his wrist in her hand and placed it to her chest, over her heartbeat. 

"See i'm alive, and safe, because of you. My heart beats for you." She told him. His eyes had been staring at his hand and where it rested over her heart. 

Many times he had reached in to people's chests and ripped this very organ out. He had held many hearts in his hands before, crushed them easily, Hadriana's being on that list. Still none of them had been like this. He held Rylan's heart, not quite literally, but he still held it, even without his hand here. She had given him this, this fragile thing that could easily be broken, trusted him to keep it safe, and yet, it was the strongest thing he has ever known. 

Leaning in his lips found hers again, this time it was less rushed, less aggressive, more passionate and full of the emotions he held for this woman. He wasn't even entirely sure on what all of them were, but he knew he needed her, knew he wanted her, would do anything for her, and knew he couldn't lose her. He loved her. Breaking apart the kiss, his forehead rested against hers, his one hand that had been on her chest moving to grab her wrist, the one that had grabbed his first, but had retreated back to it's original spot, around his neck, once his hand had been placed where she wanted it to.

Pulling her hand to his lips he brushed a soft kiss to her knuckles before placing her palm over his heart. He was never good with words, and he hoped she got the gesture as he let his eyes close. "Et hoc semper, nulla materia quid." He offered softly, so soft that he didn't even recognize his own voice.

Letting his eyes crack open he saw the smile on her face, and he couldn't help but return it, before kissing her again, letting his now free hand slip back down to help support her weight as he took his time with her, he would show her how much she meant to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a mixture of wiki and google translate 'latin' for tevene.
> 
>  **Et hoc semper, nulla materia quid.** = You will always have this, no matter what.


	19. Where Animals Play

When the dwarf had mentioned the fairly new term, at least to Fenris it was, 'zoo', Fenris hadn't known what to think. Hearing 'cute' animals made him think of kittens and puppies, things that women often said were cute, however Fenris did not expect this. He had taken Varric's advice and took Rylan to the Hightown Zoo, which he had been thankful it was marked on the map that they had gotten from the woman at the bookstore a few days ago. Which is how Fenris ended up in this large place full of different fenced in habitats with all sorts of animals scattered about.

Fenris had been unpleased with the sight at first, seeing the animals caged up and placed for anyone to just come look at them, it seemed wrong, and had tugged at some old, hidden wounds he still had. However after reading some of the articles that were placed on the back of the zoo map, the one that had been given to Fenris after entering this place, he learned that many of these animals were rescued when they were babies due to losing their parents from hunters or other means. The zoo it's self takes pride in their habitats, having built them as close as possible to the animals natural homes they would be found in if they were still wild. 

Forest green eyes stared down at the Hightown Zoo map, the Kirkwall city map having been folded and placed into the back pocket of his jeans since it was no longer needed at this point. Trying to figure out what was what, the Zoo's map was different than the city's map and Fenris found himself unsure of what certain markers meant. This alone would have usually annoyed him, but...

"Awe! Fenris look! They has babies, their so cute, that one kind of looks like Red." Fenris pulled his gaze up from the map to see Rylan knelt down on the ground, her focus on the animals that were beyond the fence. 

Laying in a patch of sunlight was a light gray wolf, her eyes on her two pups that were play wrestling not far from her. One of the pups looked exactly like it's mother, the other was a darker gray and Fenris assumed that was the one Rylan meant looked like Red. Just a bit away from the pups sat a larger wolf, black in coloring. He sat in the shade of a tree watching his pups play as well.

A smile tugged at his lips as he came over to Rylan's side and knelt down beside her. They had just arrived here a few minutes ago and this woman had spotted the wolves right away, and had gone to look at them. 

"I wonder if the ones in grandmother's forest looked like this. I also wonder if they had a larger family or if it was just a small one." Rylan was saying as he joined her..

"Wolves tend to travel in packs. If I had to make a guess, I would say the ones you speak of would probably be a little bigger than this." Fenris offered.

Rylan gave a nod of understanding. "They say wolves take a mate for life. I wonder if it's true." 

"I have heard that as well." Fenris did not take his gaze off the wolves. "As for if it is true, I do not know."

"Merrill says the Dalish take a mate for life as well. One that they choose and not one picked for them." Rylan was saying. "Do all elves have life mates?" She asked looking to Fenris now.

Fenris could feel her gaze on him and he wished he knew the answers to her questions. "I do not know. Dalish elves are different from those who live within cities. The Dalish are usually not fond of other elves that live amung humans." Fenris explained. 

"It still sounds sweet. I wonder how they take life mates, like is it a wedding or something completely different?" Rylan wondered aloud.

"I could not tell you." Fenris replied, his eyes never leaving the wolves. "I do know Dalish, along with other societies, frown upon Interspecies relationships. To the Dalish, an elf taking a human as their partner is seen as a betrayal, therefore I highly doubt they would consider that 'life mates'." 

"Oh." Rylan's gaze left him and was looking down at the ground now, her smile gone as a frown replaced it. Fenris looked at her from the corner of his eye, he hadn't meant to upset her, he had just been trying to answer her question using what he knew. Why did she look so hurt? Like he had physically done something to injure her.

A low grumble from the light gray wolf had them both looking back to see the mother wolf grumbling a warning to her pups who had gotten a bit rough in their play fighting. 

"Mommas must be proud." Rylan said and Fenris found himself turning his gaze back to her. Her eyes still held that hurt, but she had a soft smile on her face.

"Why is that?" Fenris asked.

"Because her pups are big and strong which means their healthy." Rylan's smile brightened just a bit, and Fenris made a noise close to a chuckle.

"Says the woman who hasn't seen a wolf before." He teased.

"Hey!" She was looking at him now, her lyrium blue eyes flickering with humor. "I deal with a wolf everyday." She shot back in her own playful tone.

Fenris offered her a smile at that, before looking down to the map in his hand then passing it to her. "Do you want to move on or are you still wanting to watch the wolves?" He asked.

Rylan looked down at the map in his hand for a moment, then took it as her blue eyes skimmed over it. "I want to go here." Her left index finger moving to point at a large block on the map that was labeled 'Ocean Life'. When Fenris raised a brow to her, Rylan returned it with a smile. "This might be my only chance to see animals that live in the ocean, since i'm not letting Isabella talk me onto her ship." Rylan offered as an explanation.

A soft laugh left his lips, gentle and short, before he got to his feet. "Alright, we will head there then." He offered her his hand and she took it. He pulled her to her feet easily before beginning to lead the way for the place she had picked. He only got three steps on the trail before Rylan was off again, calling for him to follow. 

"Fenris! Bears! I never seen one before. Marian says they roamed the outskirts of Lothering." Rylan was saying as she made her way to another fence, beyond this one was a large brown bear. 

Fenris made his way after her as he came to stand at her side. The bear sat with it's back turned to them, and it looked like it was eating something. "I believe I remember Marian mentioning that." He said, before he reached down to take her hand, lacing his fingers with hers and tugging her along gently. "Now come on, if you keep stopping at every animal you see, we will not make it to the Ocean Life." He was telling her, and she let him pull her along til something else caught her eye. 

"Oh! Those are so adorable! What are they?" Rylan quickly switched her direction and tugged Fenris along with her. He could have easily over powered her, he was stronger than her, but he didn't wish to do so, so instead he just let her drag him over to the new fence.

As he reached the fence he saw what she was looking at. A wild cat curled up in a patch of sun, sleeping. "Those are Ocelots. I have seen them in Seheron."

"Really?" Rylan asked, looking to Fenris. "Are there a lot there?"

Fenris had to think on that, he hadn't exactly counted how many he saw, nor kept track of them. "I.. only seen one or two. I do not know if there are many of them there, but the Fog Warriors seemed to know about them."

"This one is so cute. I'm amazed it's sleeping." 

"They are night animals. They do not usually come out in the day." Fenris explained. 

"Why?" She asked, her gaze back on the sleeping wild cat.

"I am not sure. I suppose it is easier for them to hunt in darkness." He offered.

Rylan gave a slight nod as she watched the Ocelot for a moment longer before she turned away and began to make her way back to their trail.

It wasn't too much longer til Fenris spotted the large dark colored building with the sign that marked it as the Ocean Life building. Moving to get infront of Rylan, Fenris grabbed the door, letting her go inside before he followed behind her, taking her hand in his once again.

Once inside the building Rylan was already tugging him over to a large wall of glass that had water on the other side of it. Swimming in the water was a bunch of jellyfish and Rylan seemed captivated by them. 

While Rylan watched the creatures move about in their tank, Fenris let his gaze read over the sign that was placed by their habitat to say what they were, and give small facts on them. Fenris found himself thinking, not for the first time, that he was grateful he had accepted Hawke's offer to help teach him how to read. 

"Those are not something you want to mess with." Fenris was saying after he lifted his gaze from the sign. "They sting." He felt her flinch from beside him and he had to fight the urge to pull her close to him. 

"Bee stings hurt, I don't want to know what these guys would feel like. Their bigger than bees." Rylan said watching them for a few more minutes before she turned her gaze from them and focused on something else. 

"Do you think we have fish like these near the Kirkwall docks?" Rylan was asking as she made a gesture with her free hand to all the tanks around them full of different kinds of fish.

"From the smell of the docks alone, I don't think anything lives there. It reeks of death and rotting fish." Fenris' tone was one of disgust as the all to familiar scent seemed to stick in his memory. 

She frowned at this. "You are probably right. The docks do smell terrible." Rylan said, before her attention was on something new, making her way over to it. 

Fenris followed after her, coming to stand at her side as usual, while she stared up at a large fish with sharp teeth. He let his eyes glance over it before he moved his gaze to find the sign that would answer what this creature was.

It was a shark, and one of the largest found in the Waking Sea. Fenris had taken notice on how much larger this animal's sign was, and had ended up getting caught up in reading about it that he didn't notice Rylan had left his side, not til he heard her distant voice.

"These are so cute!"

His head snapped up, and his green gaze came to land on her, a couple hundred feet away from him. He let out a curse under his breath as he began to make his way over to her. This woman was going to be the death of him.

"What are they?" Fenris asked as he came to stand behind her. This tank was part indoors and part outdoors. The indoors part was the glass tank with water behind it. Outdoors appeared to be rocks and such surrounding the pool of water that was the indoor part. In the water was an otter swimming.

"They're otters. That is what the sign says. They have babies too, see." Rylan said pointing to a sunny patch of rock where two baby otters were sitting, watching their mother swim.

"I see them." Fenris confirmed and Rylan dropped her hand, turned to face him, and smiled.

"What do elves look like when they're born?" She asked curiously.

Fenris shrugged. "Same as any other baby."

"Are they smaller than humans when they're born? Are they're ears large, and are they pointed at birth or is it something that developes as they get older?" Rylan asked and Fenris had to stop and actually think, not for the first time today it seemed.

He had seen slaves at Danarius' estate give birth before having their children taken away by the magister himself if he found out, which Danarius always had a way of finding out. 

"I do not know entirely on the first question. I would assume they are. As for the rest, elves ears are born pointed, and their size of their ears vary, it usually depends on their parents." Fenris explained. 

Rylan slowly nodded before turning back to watch the Otters. He was thankful for that, he wasn't sure if he could answer anymore questions on that subject, he wasn't familiar with it, only knowing what he had saw, which wasn't much.

"What do you think our child would look like if we had one?" Rylan asked, and he was glad she hadn't turned around to look at him. His eyes had widened and his mouth was slightly open as he stared at her, her question running through his mind as if to be sure he heard her right. 

Shifting slightly, he cleared his throat and flinched at the awkward way it sounded to him, he could only imagine what she heard. "I.. do not know." Where the first words to come out of his mouth as his mind tried to grasp at any knowledge he had on Elf and Human children. "If we had a child, they would most likely take after you." He answered.

Fenris had never thought of having children, not til the idea was put there, and now he kind of liked the idea. He could picture a small girl with blonde hair like her mother, and his eyes, and the image alone brought warmth flooding through him. He was free now, he could choose what he wanted to do, own his own house, his own things, choose to marry and start a family. 

That was another thought that hadn't occurred to him til now. He could marry Rylan without risk of punishment or having her used against him. He could choose to marry this woman, and she would be his. She was his now but then the whole of Thedas would see it. Something about the idea of her wearing a ring that marked her as his was satisfying to him, but he pushed it aside for now. He needed to focus or she might wander off again.

Shaking his head gently, he tried to clear the thoughts of children and marriage, before he realized that Rylan was staring at him. Raising a brow to her, she gave a smile and he realized then he must have missed something.

"Why would they look like me?" Rylan repeated.

He made a noise, something similar to a hum, but it was quick and deep. "Because most children born of Elf and Human parents, take after the human parent. They will have elf's blood in them, but it is fairly rare for a child to take after it's elven parent." He responded, and there was that frown again.

Rylan moved from her spot, taking a step closer to him and coming to bury her face into his chest, or part of it, as her arms wrapped around him. His arms came to wrap around her in response as his head rested ontop of hers. What had he said to upset her? He didn't want to see her upset, not today, this trip was for her, to make her happy.

"I was looking forward to a little Fenris, with pointed ears in all." She admitted, and he tightened his grip on her. An idea coming to his mind, and he hoped it could bring back that smile she had been wearing just moments before. 

"You should be careful what you wish for. The dwarf swears my children will be broody." Fenris joked lightly. When Rylan laughed, it had put a smile back on Fenris' face, his attempt to get her to smile again had worked and he was happy for it. 

"If that is the case then you can wake up with them throughout the night." Rylan joked back before she pulled away from him and held up the map. "Can we go here next? The map says something about a tiger."

"Of course. It is your choice, where ever you want to go, i'll follow." He told her and she smiled before leading the way out of the Ocean Life building and back outside to follow a trail towards more exhibits.


	20. Cloudy Days

One bright lyrium blue eye cracked open slowly, only to be shut tightly in hopes of blocking out the seemingly merciless sunlight that was streaming in through the apartment's bedroom window at this very moment. Why had Varric thought those thin curtains were a brilliant idea, she had no clue. The curtains, themselves, did little to keeping any light from coming into the room, and she found herself hating them, at least right now she did. Moving, Rylan rolled over to bury her face into Fenris' chest, only to instantly regret her decision as her head screamed in protest, and her stomach lurched with unease. Her eyes tightened against the pain as a soft whine left her.

Perhaps the sun wasn't so bad afterall. Her head was killing her, thudding with every beat her heart made it seemed. She felt like she had been run over by a hoard of Qunari, and when it wasn't thudding it was swimming, which made her feel unbalanced and made her stomach flip and twist. She wasn't sure which feeling was worse. Despite all that her mouth was dry, like she had spent a whole week on the Wounded Coast in the hottest days of summar with no water. She was thirsty. Feather light touches in her hair had her mind back on how much her head hurt, and she couldn't decide if the gentle gesture, meant to be soothing, felt good or if it was just encouraging the hoard of Qunari to march on.

What had happened last night? Thinking was something that seemed near impossible right now, at least when it came to thinking about what all happened yesterday, her head hurt, and it took a lot more concentration than it usually did to focus on clear thoughts. Though there was one thought that was clear no matter if she focused or not, she was really thirsty. Was water worth moving for?

"You awake?" Fenris' voice spoke, though it was hushed, and sounded different then his usual morning tone. Before she could even think she gave a soft whine as a response, hoping it would portray her state of discomfort, even though she was sure 'discomfort' was an understatement right now. A light puff of air came from him, moving small strands of hair on the top of her head and she whined again, this one softer than the first. He was laughing at her? She decided to let that go for now as she went back to trying to piece together yesterday.

Rylan could remember Fenris taking her to the Hightown zoo, and she remembered the animals they had seen. There had been many different kinds, they had even seen halla somewhere after the tiger. They had talked about different things, children being one of their topics, though none of that helped her right now. It was then she remembered the text Fenris had gotten from Isabella, the woman had invited them out to eat and they had accepted. 

The place they ate at was something Rylan couldn't remember, the name just wouldn't come to her, no matter how hard she tried, so she let that go and focused on the events. She remembered Isabella showing her this strawberry flavored drink, and Rylan had fallen in love with it, having drank two and a half glasses of it.

Now that she thought about it, that was probably the cause of this. That drink wasn't normal. Rylan remembered now that after the second one she had felt warm and happy. She remembered climbing on Fenris, who had been unpleased with her if she could recall right. Rylan flinched inwardly as she remembered crawling into his lap, cuddling him and trying to play with his ears at the table. Fenris cursing her the whole time and trying to get her back in her seat, which she just clung to him more each time he tried. She had never been like that, if Fenris told her to not touch then she wouldn't, she respected him, and if he told her to keep her distance she did. 

As if that wasn't bad enough, she remembered the trip home, how he had to pretty much carry her back to the apartment, because walking, let alone standing, was apparently impossible. Once again she had made it difficult for him, having tried to climb onto his back, or just let her weight drop and laugh when he almost fell with her. Then it got worse, which now she wished her mind would go back to fighting off Qunari hoards, she remembered flirting and teasing him, planning on going further, that was til her feet was off the floor and she laid on the bed. It was at that point her head began to swim, her body felt unbalanced, and her stomach decided to make it's opinion known of her poor choices. She had left Fenris on the bed as she made her way to the bathroom and her stomach emptied it's self. 

Anything after that was lost as she felt gentle lips on her forehead, easily shattering what concentration she had managed and sending her mind scattering apart to hide back in the haze, leaving her shocked and horrified. Why was Fenris still with her, after everything that had happened last night? Cracking one eye open, or at least began to, to only have Fenris' hand come to rest over it.

"Let me see what I can put over the window before you try that." He whispered before she felt him move off the bed and she found herself missing his warmth, and wondering why of all times his footfalls were so loud.

"Tell the sun to go back to sleep." She muttered out and found herself flinching inwardly, yet again, at how broken her voice sounded. So dry, cracked and strained. Like she was dying, perhaps she was.

A small chuckle from Fenris, from his spot across the room, had her shifting to try and bury her head under the pillows. "If I could I would. I highly doubt it would listen to me."

"Brood at it." Came her response, muffled by the pillow that was now placed over her head.

"I am afraid that would do nothing." He told her, amusement in his voice as she heard him shuffling around the room before she felt the sudden loss of the sun's warmth on her back. "There." Fenris said as her eyes opened to look over her shoulder at the blanket he had placed over the window. Picking her head up however shot another rush of pain and nausea through her. She closed her eyes and laid her head back down on the pillow with a groan, right as Fenris settled back into the bed. 

"I'm dying." She whined.

"You are not. You are just hungover." Fenris said, amusement dripping from his voice and she wanted to glare at him, for once in her life, but the effort would cause her more pain and would probably just make him laugh so she faught it. "You need to drink some water."

"Do you have some?" She asked, peeking an eye open to look up at him. 

"I do. I brought a glass in here last night. I tried getting you to drink some then, but you refused."

Rylan tried to remember him offering her water, but she just couldn't place it. Honestly after getting sick everything just seemed to fade away, at least for now it did.

"Do you need help?" He asked, the amusement in his voice gone, and replaced with a hint of concern. She thought on it for a moment before giving a slight nod. Moving on her own would probably result in pain again. What came next was surprising, gentle hands on her forearms, pulling her up carefully, to let her lean against his sitting form. She had known he could be gentle when he wanted to, but this was a new level, like she would break. The thought left her mind however when his hand passed her a glass of water and she took it from him happily.

"Do not drink it fast." He warned and she made a soft noise, of protest or agreement she wasn't sure. She had wanted nothing more than to chug the glass, but she decided to take his advice, figuring he knew better on these types of things. Once she had managed to drink about half of the glass, without downing it, she gave it back to him. He placed it back on the nightstand before pulling them back down into the bed.

"Sorry 'bout climbing on you, sitting in your lap, biting your ear at dinner, and almost throwing up on you." Rylan managed before pausing. "Am I forgetting anything else?"

"It may have took me some time to realize that those drinks had alcohol in them, but there is no reason to apologize." He assured her. "Once I figured it out I was more worried for you when morning came."

"Why do you drink if this is the result?" She asked, pressing herself close to him, his arm around her as his head rested against the top of hers. Her eyes closing as she felt sleepy, she had just woken up, but she still felt like she could sleep, and the pain wasn't gone, so sleeping wasn't a bad idea, right?

"Elves have a higher tolerance than Humans when it comes to alcohol. Add this to drinking more than you, it increases that tolerance." He explained.

"Would you be offended if I called you a 'knife eared bastard'?" Rylan asked partly trying to joke, but in truth it sounded more like a whimper.

Fenris chuckled. "Coming from you, I think I would be more amused than offended. You will have to do better than that." She felt him place a kiss to the top of her head. 

Determined now, she did her best to fight off the sleep that wanted to claim her, push past the pain that still thudded on, and dove through the fog that was trying to cloud her mind. She would think of something better than what she had just said. A bit ashamed when it took her too long and the result wasn't even that great.

"Dirty, glowing, knife eared, tevinter, bastard." She grumbled as she felt sleep tugging at her, now that she had achieved her goal. "Oh.. Veh-hay-dus." She yawned and flinched when that action caused more pain.

She felt his body shake from beside her. He was doing his best to not laugh, and he would have done well in hiding it if she wasn't at his side or if he hadn't spoke with it clear in his voice. "Venhedis." He corrected. "Is that really the best my rogue can come up with? Here i thought you were learning from Isabella." He was teasing her, though he didn't expect a reply since his next words were telling her to sleep, that he would wake her up for lunch.

"Stay?" She whined out, like a scared child, afraid that once they fall asleep their protector would leave and they would be gobbled up by monsters that lurked in the night. 

"Always." She almost missed his reply as sleep claimed her mind.

**~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~**

_It was cold outside, but she supposed it could be worse, it hadn't snowed yet so that was good, right? She bounced on her feet, trying to keep warm, as she waited at the front door of Fenris' mansion. He had been with them for a little while now, five years in total? She wasn't entirely sure, she knew it had been two years since they had spent a single night together, which ended in him calling off whatever they had started that night._

_It had hurt, greatly, but she knew losing him as a friend would be worse than losing him as a partner. She still cared for him, loved the man, but she would keep those feelings locked away, they were back to their usual friendship and she was happy._

_"Rylan?" Fenris asked as the door cracked open and she smiled brightly at the white haired elf infront of her._

_"Happy Satinalia! Do you have an injury kit i could use?" She asked in her usual cheerful tone, which earned a confused look from him._

_"Why?" He asked as he pushed the door fully open and stepped aside, gesturing for her to come in. She did and he closed the door behind her, locking it, before leading her through the old and messy house, heading for the only room he seemed to use._

_"I may have tried to convince my father to adopt a super cute and very lovable cat." Rylan was saying as she followed him._

_"That does not explain why you need an injury kit." Fenris didn't look back at her as they climbed the stairs._

_"Well.. part of my convincing was dressing this stray up in a bright red Satinalia sweater, which did not go over real well, the cat hated it." Now that they were in his room she held up her hands to show that they had a good amount of scratches on them._

_Fenris turned to raise a brow at her, disbelief in his gaze before he actually took in her hands and frowned. "You did try and dress up a cat." He said, as if confirming it for himself._

_"Yes."_

_Fenris sighed and moved to grab the injury kit he kept in the corner of his room before moving to the bench that set infront of his fire. "Come here."_

_She walked over to him and sat down on the bench watching as he took out things he would need and she tilted her head to the side. "I could take care of them, i just needed the stuff to do so."_

_"It will be easier if i do it. Do me a favor and do not try something this foolish again." He told her as he set to work. It wasn't anything but cleaning and bandaging, but she still watched him as he worked with awe as if he was plucking glass from her skin.. again. Deciding to put that thought away she looked around before spotting the basket of striped candy sticks._

_"When did you get those?" Rylan asked and Fenris looked up from his work to see what she was speaking about before going back to placing the last bandage on her last scratch._

_"The witch dropped them off this morning." He didn't seem pleased at this. Rylan figured he didn't trust the candy and wouldn't eat it, if he even liked sweets, she doubted it, she never seen him eat anything sweet. Before her mind could wonder she gave a bright smile._

_"Humor me?" She asked brightly as she leaned over, once he was done, and grabbed a stick from the basket handing it to him. He was putting away the stuff he hadn't needed and just closing the kit when he looked up._

_"I do not like them." He said simply before getting up to put the kit away._

_"No, not to eat. Their gonna be our weapons." Rylan said and watched as he gave her a questioning look. "My grandmother and i used to have fights with these all the time. Their like mini swords."_

_"Neither you or i are children anymore."_

_"Scared you'll lose?" Rylan asked raising a brow to him._

_"Hardly, I just do not wish to disappoint you when you are beaten."_

_"Challenge accepted, now fight me!" Rylan grinned at him right as he sighed, coming over to pick a stick of candy out of the basket. He turned to face her then, waiting for her to explain the game._

_"Rules are, anything goes. First one to break their stick loses." Rylan said as she jumped up from her bench and began to head for the door that led out of the room and into the rest of the house. He was right about one thing, they were not children, so it was best to change up the game a bit, to make it more interesting. Besides, this had to beat sitting in his house alone doing nothing for this holiday while the rest of them went to the Hanged Man to celebrate._

_Rylan had made it out of the room and down the stairs before she turned to crouch down and press her self close to the wall between the stairs. Her plan was to wait til he came down them and she would get in a sneak attack, hoping he remembered this was a game and wouldn't kill her. She waited, listening for his steps, but she didn't hear anything, she hadn't known he was coming til she saw him leap, gracefully, overhead and land right infront of her, his back to her. Caught off guard, yes, but she had her opening._

_Jumping to her feet she gave a battle cry as she dashed forward, aiming to knock his stick out of hand, however at her shout he spun around and right out of her way, causing her to go on passed him and have to stumble to catch her balance. Once she had her balance she turned to see him coming at her quick. She moved to try and dodge, but he quickly spun and knocked his stick against hers, knocking hers out of her grasp and onto the floor where it broke in half._

_"I believe i win." Fenris said, a hint of pride in his voice. Rylan frowned as she reached forward quick, grabbing his stick and managing to take it from his grasp._

_"I belive you, good elf, are the only one without a stick." She grinned wagging her newly stolen stick in the air. He glared at her and lundged forward before she jumped back. She managed to get out of his reach, but she knew he could over power her. She quickly turned and ran off out of the main hall and into the other rooms of the house, Fenris on her heels._

_She done her best to knock chairs, or what remained of them, down and in the way, along with crates, and other shattered furniture, hoping to give him pause in his chase as she made her way blindly through his house._

_She had made it to the dining hall when she no longer heard him behind her. She slowed to a stop and turned to look back the way she had come, Fenris was nowhere to be seen. She frowned, had he tripped and got hurt? She was about to go back to check when something pulled her feet out from under her. She tumbled to the ground, landing on her back as green eyes and white hair came to hover over her._

_"The rooms in this house all connect." Fenris told her and she frowned at that._

_"Cheater!" She huffed._

_"I am not the one who stole the candy stick, now give it back so we can call this game over." He said._

_"Never." Rylan quickly flipped to her side as she moved to grab his ankle and tugged, glad she had managed to catch him off guard, because she was sure if he was expecting it he wouldn't have gone down. She scrambled to her feet as she quickly tried to get out of the dining hall, only to have a tight grip on her ankle and be drug back down to the floor. She gave a grunt as she hit the tile before Fenris was pinning her down, his weight on her back._

_"I win, now give me the stick." He told her._

_"You said you didn't even like them." She protested._

_"If it means i win, then i want it back."_

_"You will have to take it from me." She huffed._

_"Isn't that what we are doing now?" He asked. She tried to shoot a playful glare back at him, but couldn't quite manage. So instead she wiggled her arm free to toss the stick towards the wall. She saw it hit and then fall to the floor before rolling, and she cursed under her breath when it didn't break. Fenris and her both scrambled after the stick, he being quicker than she._

_"I win." Fenris said, his smirk back, as he held up the stick, his grasp tighter this time, no doubt._

_"Not for long." She said as she got to her feet and jumped at him. He moved out of the way and she caught herself, spun, and blew a gentle breath at his ear, now that she was close, which had been her plan the whole time._

_"Venhedis!" He hissed and she reached forward grabbing the stick and dashing off again._

_"Thanks!" She called and he growled something in another language before he was after her again._

**~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~**

When she woke next it was to a gentle nudge of her shoulder and the scent of food, her stomach growling with what she hoped was hunger. Opening her eyes she saw Fenris staring down at her from the side of the bed. 

"You think you can eat something?" He asked. She paused as she thought over his question. Her head still hurt, but it was less so now than it had been. She was more thirsty than hungry right now, but she was sure once she got something to drink she would be hungry. 

"Yeah, i think so." She answered as she moved to sit up. Fenris moved as well, at first she was confused as to what he was doing before she realized he was stacking pillows for her to lean against. 

"I got us some stuff from that café, turns out they deliver." He said as he set to making plates, passing her a plastic bowl with a plastic fork to match. She smiled when she saw what was inside the bowl, that chicken salad she had liked. 

"You remembered which one it was." She said. 

"Of course. I know many things about you, and what you like." Fenris said as he got his food and settled on the bed near her. 

She gave a soft smile to this before she went to eating, him following her lead, it was silent for a while before he spoke. 

"Feeling any better?" He asked.

"Some." Rylan answered.

"That is good to hear. Varric called me today, says he thinks they have everything figured out. We are going to Hawkes tomorrow." Fenris explained. 

"I hope it works, i miss home." She said as she looked down at her bowl. 

"I do as well. Though i dare not see what has become of it in the few days we have been gone. If the mages and templars haven't decided to destroy the city." 

"Marian is there to keep that from happening."

"Even she has her limits." Fenris sighed. 

"We'll just give them candy sticks and tell them to fight it out."

"What did you do with that blighted thing anyway?"

"I buried it outside in your backyard." Rylan answered.

Fenris sighed. "Never again will i agree to one of those foolish games you come up with."

"It was fun." Rylan offered.

"It destroyed my house."

"It was already destroyed."

"I had everything separated and piled, til you went through there."

"I gave it character." She offered with a soft smile and he returned it. 

"It is good to see you smile again." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I missed it." He murmured before he went back to eating and she sat there staring at him in surprise, a smile on his face.


	21. Simplicity

Marian Hawke's house was large, and yet, compared to the rest of the buildings in this part of Hightown, it was not that noticeable. Rylan had been taking in the sceenary on their walk to the center of Hightown. It was late morning by now, with the sun roaming close to the noon point in the sky.

Marian had figured out, or believed she did, how to get them back home. She had gotten in touch with Varric who had talked to Fenris yesterday, though Rylan had been out for most of the conversation, due to poor choices of the night before. She had been awake, however, for the reminder call this morning, which had come earlier than either of them wanted. It probably didn't help that Rylan had woken up near ten last night and was wide awake and had gotten Fenris to sit up and talk with her for a bit, til he made them both go to bed around three in the morning. So in truth she could be the one to blame for Fenris' slightly sluggish movements and partly grumpy attitude this morning, but he didn't hold any ire towards her, which just made her feel worst when he would glare at Varric or Hawke, who sat in the living room with them at this moment.

The room was large and open with soft plush carpet below their feet, one of a cream like coloring. The walls were a soft cream as well to help make the room look more brighter than it was. The top and bottom trim was painted white with thin dark brown or black, she couldn't tell from where she was, designs along them. The furniture in the room was a dark-ish brown leather set of couch and love seat and a chair. The tables were dark brown and simple enough looking, and everything was clean.

Varric sat in the chair with papers spread out on the table beside him as he was going over some things, what? Rylan wasn't sure. Marian sat on the couch, across from the love seat, with a cup of coffee in hand. She was the only one who sat on the large couch, Anders having had a long night last night and was sleeping in this morning, or so that was what Marian had told them. 

Fenris and Rylan were sitting on the love seat, across from Marian, with the orb between them on the coffee table. Rylan was curled up on the seat, her head rested on Fenris' shoulder as she watched the group, her legs tucked up under her as she leaned into Fenris' side. Fenris had one arm rested along the arm of the love seat, the other was wrapped around her, to help hold her to him. His gaze was shifting from glaring at the orb, to staring at Marian, before back to the orb. 

"What is it we are to do?" Fenris asked, moving his glare from the orb to settle it on Hawke now, his voice rough, though Rylan was sure it was from not talking much this morning and still being a bit tired, rather then him being angry. So that was what she chose to believe, if it was true or not she wasn' entirely sure. 

"Getting everything set up, and whatnot will be the easy part. Even your part in this will be very simple." Hawke said as she paused to sip from her coffee mug. "The difficult part is if it actually works. I just have a guess on this theory, it is not garenteed." Hawke explained, her bright blue eyes watching Fenris as she spoke. 

"If this plan of yours does not work, then what? What will happen?" Fenris' gaze narrowed slightly in question as Rylan felt his fingers, the one that belonged to his hand that was resting on her side now, begin to tighten into her skin. Looking to his face, Rylan knew that many couldn't tell it, not from just reading his face at least, but Fenris was worried. He seemed more concerned for her well being than his own, and Rylan tried to help. She leaned into him more, putting a bit more of her weight into his side as she nuzzled her head into his shoulder, a silent way of trying to offer comfort.

"Honestly?" Hawke asked seeming unaffected by the narrowed gaze of the elf across from her. She leaned back into her couch as she sipped more out of her mug. "Nothing." She said as she moved just to set the now empty cup down on the coffee table. "Magic doesn't exsist here, so if this doesn't work, then it is just that. It won't work. So no harm done to anyone." Hawke explained calmly.

"Just to Hawke's pride." Varric chimed in from his spot on the chair and Hawke gave a bright laugh at this. 

"When hasn't my pride taken a few blows?" Hawke asked, her tone teasing as she looked to Varric.

"True." The dwarf offered with a chuckle of his own. 

"Anyway, I am fairly confident this will work. I know magic doesn't exsist here, but from what I read of the notes and with a little help from some friends of mine, I think I have come up with a good plan." Hawke was serious again as she spoke her words directed to Fenris. 

Fenris' grip on Rylan's side loosened a little, his fingers lightly tapping against her side now as he seemed to be taking this all in, and thinking over it. Soon she saw him nod, before she felt him shift just slightly as he began to speak. 

"What exactly does this theory of yours intel?"

"Well.." Hawke drug out the word a little bit as she looked to Varric before shaking her head and looking back to Fenris. "It's rather simple, so don't laugh." She told him.

Fenris just raised an eyebrow to her and waited on her to go on. 

"So I was looking over the notes Varric gave me, and it mentioned that there are indeed artifacts here that are believed to have once been magical, though science couldn't prove it or debunk it, so a lot of what was believed had been tossed aside and buried. Varric is good at unburying information, he has a talent I swear." Hawke was explaining. 

"You flatter me, Hawke." Varric was smiling from his spot in the chair. "Though I think broody is going to start having brooding kittens if you don't hurry up." Varric joked.

Fenris gave a warning growl to Varric, shooting the dwarf a glare before looking back to Hawke. "Continue."

"Right. So this man's notes were not the only notes or belief that magical items still held some hint of magic in them, they just need to be... jump started." She said. When Fenris continued to give her a strange look she tried to explain further. "It is believed that a large amount of power used on these magical items can.. wake up the magic within and strengthen it so it can work." Hawke said a bit unsure of the words she was using near the end. "It is a theory shared by many different people who have a highly unlikely chance of ever having met or having known one another, so it is a good chance that it might be worth trying." Hawke finished.

"What kind of power?" Fenris asked.

"Electricity. I had a friend come over and after explaining what I wanted to try they helped build a machine to achieve just that." Hawke said with a proud look on her face. 

"Then what?" Fenris asked still seeming unsure on this whole thing. 

"Then your part comes in. You both need to touch it at the same exact time. Chances are we will only be able to generate enough magic in this orb to work once, or so I am gathering from the notes I've read. Magic is old and fades with time, we can strengthen it, but we can't create more once it's been used up."

"You want us to touch the orb?" Fenris' voice had that hint of a growl, and Rylan could tell from how his muscles were tense under her that he was extremely uncomfortable with this idea. 

"Sometimes the most simplest answer is the best choice of action. I have no other ideas and I think it is worth a shot. If it doesn't work we go back to thinking up another way. I don't see any need to over think things if we have a possible solution already." Her hand was ruffling her own short black hair, a sign of slight frustration, though her voice never held it. Rylan only knew this from playing Wicked Grace with the woman.

"I.. can see the logic in that. I mean.. we do not have any other choice right now, it might work and if not we have nothing to lose." Rylan said softly as she looked up to Fenris. His grip had tightened on her sight again, almost to a painful point. She pressed her head into his shoulder with a soft grunt, meant for his ears only and he loosened his grip just slightly.

"Forgive me if I am not so willing to play with your life." Fenris' tone was low and Rylan was sure it was meant for just her ears, but it was audible enough for the whole room to hear, or at least those near them. 

"Neither am I with yours." She offered softly before pulling back just a bit so she could look at him. "I am not eager to rush off into danger, but.. if we do not try then we will not get anywhere. We can sit here and go over different plans after plan and it wouldn't do us any good because we are not willing to try any of them due to a chance of danger." Rylan tried to reason. 

She watched his green eyes narrow, an almost storm forming in them and she was sure he was about to argue with her, but soon she watched his eyes close and he gave a rough sigh. When his eyes opened again he was looking to Hawke. 

"Fine. We will try." He said, moving himself from Rylan before pushing himself off the couch. "Lead the way." He nodded to Hawke at the same time he offered a hand to Rylan to help her up. Taking his hand she let him pull her to her feet as she noticed Varric and Hawke were getting to theirs. Fenris didn't let her hand go as he followed after the two heading for a door that would take them all downstairs and into the basement of Hawke's estate.

Rylan took note of how Hawke's place looked, it was done in simple design and yet bright neutral colors that seemed to fit the woman almost. Rylan wasn't sure about this worlds Hawke, but the one that Rylan knew back home was a simple person with a cheerful and optimistic attitude and a diplomatic mind set. The hawke back home had a good heart and wanted to help out, and didn't seem to act like any of the other nobility within their city.

When they reached the door, located near the front hall, Hawke opened it and let Varric go first before Fenris followed, pulling Rylan with him, and keeping her close. Hawke took rear, closing the door behind her and flicked on a switch.

Light suddenly burst into the room and flooded it's light gray walls and floor. The room was pretty bare with rarely anything in it, a few boxes stacked neatly along the sides of the room and the large... thing in the center of it. 

That was her best description of it. It was round-ish and short, or close to her height at least. It was rather shapeless beyond this and was possibly made out of metal. It had three large arms that reached up before curving to hang over a bowl in the center of all three. Each arm like thing had a thick wire that connected the arm to the bowl, the bowl was strange in coloring, and Rylan wasn't sure what the bowl was made out of. 

Hawke came down the stairs at this moment and made her way passed them and towards the machine. She stopped once infront of it and placed the orb in the bowl before backing up. It wasn't til she backed away that Rylan realized that Hawke had carried the orb down without the shirt and nothing had happened. So perhaps Hawke did know what she was talking about after all. 

Rylan gave a slight start when she heard Varric suddenly let out a whistle. Looking over to him she saw he was staring the machine over. 

"Quite impressive, Hawke. I'm guessing Sandal had a hand in this?" Varric asked..

"Sandal had a hand in all of it. You know how he is with inventing and all that goes with it. He has a true talent." Hawke managed with a proud grin before she walked around to the other side of the machine. Rylan saw her hand move, though she wasn't sure what Hawke did. The next thing Rylan knew was the machine seemed to come to life as a strange sound came from it and she saw sparks traveling through the wires or almost wrapping around them.

"Sandal assured me that it would work fast. Said it would take a few minutes and we should have our results." Hawke explained as she came to stand near Varric. Which had drawn Rylan's attention briefly from the machine to see what Hawke was doing before Rylan was back to staring at the orb.

"How you understand what that boy means with just a few words, is beyond me." Varric told her with a soft laugh.

"It's a gift.. or a lot of practice." Hawke replied with a laugh of her own. 

Rylan had continued to listen to the two, while her gaze remained on the machine and she leaned into Fenris, pressing her head into his shoulder. She wouldn't admit outloud that she was nervous, beyond so, but she knew they had to try something, if they didn't they wouldn't get anywhere. At least this was what she kept telling herself. 

Fenris shifted a bit, moving so he could support her weight and his. His hand had left hers so he could wrap his arm around her. His free hand coming to grasp her hand that was between them and laced his fingers with hers. She knew he was just as worried as she was, if no more. 

The next few minutes passed in mostly silence, with Hawke and Varric chatting quietly every so often, and Fenris glaring at the orb. Rylan just stayed close to Fenris as they waited. When the sounds from the machine had stopped, or just gone very quiet, Hawke moved forward a step.

"That is it, it should be ready. Now you two just need to touch it together." Hawke explained, giving them a soft smile. 

Fenris huffed, but nodded, as he moved forward. His one hand had left hers only to be replaced with his other, after he had moved it from around her that was. When they reached the orb he pressed their hands to the orb, hers pressed fully against it while his kept hers pinned to it and his fingers pressed against the chilly surface.

It was quiet in the room, and for what seemed like forever to Rylan, nothing happened. Then a sharp surge shot through her hand and into her arm before spreading out throughout her body and causing a hot rush of pain to follow it. She squeezed her eyes shut as she faught back the scream that wanted to tear through her throat before it was all gone, and she was left with nothing.


	22. Home

"Rylan."

That was her name, but she couldn't make out who was calling her. Her head hurt, it was pounding with each beat her heart made. The pain was enough to seeminly take all other senses away since she noticed she didn't smell or feel anything at the moment, and even her hearing was muffled and foggy.

"Kaffas. Rylan, listen to me, open your eyes."

The voice was familiar, she would give them that, and male. She could tell it was laced with worry, no, panic. Slowly she tried to force through the pain and open her eyes. The first attempt just seemed to hurt so she closed them tight for a second or two before trying again. This time she got her eyes opened though it was blurry and she had to blink a few times before she could make out the image of the person infront of her. 

Bright forest green eyes, staring down at her with worry and panic flicking through them, and a shock of white hair that contrasted against olive skin and dark eyebrows. Slowly her mind pieced together who she was staring at and she gave a slight smile, or tried to at least. 

"Amatus." She heard the word leave him in an almost sigh. She tried to tilt her head to the side, but stopped when she saw him shake his head. "Do not move." He told her, his voice gentle.

She was confused, why couldn't she move? and why did her head hurt. Slowly she began to regain her senses as the pain in her head began to fade. The first thing she noticed was the sharp bite of cold tile under skin and she faught not to shiver. She then noticed that her body was a little sore but nothing too serious. She also took note of the familiar scent of Fenris' mansion, it was hard to describe, but definitely easy to pick out. 

She was drawn from her assessment of herself when she saw Fenris move from over her, and within a moment later she felt his warm rough skinned hands on her own skin.

"Tell me what hurts." He said, and she looked to him to see he was searching for wounds. 

"Nothing too terribly, just a little sore." She answered as she once again tried to move to sit up, pleased when the pain in her head was just a dull thud. "Why? What happened?" She asked.

Fenris had watched her move, his eyes studying her carefully before he seemed to relax and settle as his gaze came to rest on hers once more.

"Do you not remember?" He asked, his expression unreadable, but she noticed the concern in his voice and the flicker of the emotion in his eyes. 

She didn't answer him right away, having to stop and think on what she was to be remembering. She remembered the Black Emporium and the orb..

That was it! The orb. She had brought the orb to Fenris and it had started to glow. Fenris had knocked her to the ground with a shout and.. that was all she remembered really. 

"Where is the orb?" She asked softly, watching his eyes spark with warmth before he narrowed his gaze and turned it upon a distant wall in the room they were in.

"I do not know. It was not here when I came to." His gaze moved to look back at her. "You were.. really still I thought.. I.. Never do something this foolish again." He told her as he moved to push himself up. She watched as he stretched, an attempt to ease sore muscles she guessed, before he offered her a hand and she took it and let him pull her to her feet. 

She had noticed something odd though when he got up to stretch. He was wearing a light green short sleeve shirt with a soft looking material and the pants he wore were dark blue and looked a bit rough to the touch, it was a fabric she wasn't used to seeing, let alone on him. 

"I'll stay out of the Black Emporium, I promise." She assured and he gave a nod of his approval to her. "You know, green looks pretty good on you." She then said with a soft smile, the pain in her head almost completely gone now.

He stared at her with a raised brow for a moment before he looked down at what he was wearing, she noticed the slight confusion that crossed his face before he looked back to her and shrugged.

"It is just colored fabric." He answered though she saw the slight smile on his face before he tugged her to him and wrapped his arms around her. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, her hands on his chest and his chin rested ontop of her head as he seemed to relax fully. 

"I.. should apologize." He began in a soft murmur. "I.. was not sure what would happen and I acted without thinking. I pushed you down in hopes to keep you safe and.." He paused and gave a low noise in his throat. "I thought I lost you." 

"You have no need to apologize. I should have known better, really. Besides I told you that I made a promise to you and I plan to keep it." She said pulling back to look up at him with a bright smile. 

He returned the smile with one of his own and leaned down to press his forehead to hers. "That you have." He said, and the fondness in his voice made butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach. 

"Fen?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper as her eyes stayed locked with his. 

"What is it?" 

"It's late, and i'm sore, and I really just don't want to go home. Can I stay the night?"

She watched as he pulled his face back from hers and studied her for a moment before a smile broke onto his lips and he leaned in to kiss her. When he pulled back he gave a soft chuckle. 

"Rylan, you need not ask. You are welcome here, always." He said pulling her back into him, his chin resting ontop her head again. "As I have told you before, if there is a future to be had, I will gladly walk into it at your side."

"Careful, with talk like that I will never want to leave." She teased lightly, though part of her really didn't want to leave his side.

"If that is what you want, then I will not force you to go." He answered and her heart skipped a beat at the seriousness in his tone. 

"D-Does that mean I can move in here.. with you?" She asked, squirming a bit and pulling back so she could stare up at him with shocked eyes.

He met her confusion with a soft smile. "Yes." He told her before leaning in to kiss her forehead. "I want you with me." He answered and hoped she understood that he truly cared for her, and that he wouldn't leave her, not this time.

He gave a soft grunt when she pushed back into him, burying her face into his neck as her arms wrapped around him tightly. "I love you, Fenris.. always will." She said, and the words were muffled by his skin but his ears still caught them and he smiled, his arms tightening just a bit around her to pull her closer. 

"And I you. I am yours, for as long as I breathe." He vowed.

Rylan was smiling at this, she felt so happy at his words, so warm and safe and.. 

The sound of a door shutting downstairs had both their attention as Fenris moved away from her, untangling himself from her and going to grab his greatsword that was on the wall near where they were.

"I honestly have no idea where else to look!" 

The voice was Marian Hawkes, Rylan recognized it quickly and saw Fenris did as well as he let his guard down a bit as he walked towards the door of his room, the room they were currently in, and stopping outside of it. 

"Who exactly are you looking for, Hawke?" He asked as Rylan followed after him. She could see Hawke was coming up the stairs with a Varric in tow and behind them was Isabella. All three were stopped at the top of the stairs and staring large eyes at the two of them.

"Wha- I.. Where have you two been!?" Hawke shouted and it echoed throughout the house.

Fenris and Rylan both shared a confused look before looking to one another, as if the other had the answer, before back to Hawke, and offering a shrug. 

"Here." Fenris answered.

"I found an orb in the Black Emporium and brought it here to show Fenris, though i don't know what exactly happened. We just woke up a moment ago." Rylan explained. 

The three looked utterly confused before Isabella made a 'tsk' noise. 

"I see what is going on here." Isabella said and gained the attention of all around her. "These two are finally making up for lost time. Chances are they went out on a special mission for a week." Isabella said.

Hawke slowly nodded to this before looking to Fenris and giving a playful grin. "You know Fenris, if you just wanted a romantic get-away with Rylan you could have just asked."

"What?" Fenris asked raising a brow to them. "I do not know what trick this is, but we have been here." Fenris said. "There was no 'special' mission." He growled to Isabella.

"Oh, Just look at that smoldering glance, there was definitely a special mission. I bet he showed our golden kitten here all the.. proper ways to use a sword." She said in her usual tone and Rylan blushed. 

"Venhedis!" Fenris hissed. "If this is what you have come here for, then get out." He growled, having run his hand over his face. 

"Hmmm i rather like the view though." Isabella began and Fenris fixed a death glare on her. 

"Out." He snarled, and it only got a laugh from the three 'intruders'. 

"Fine, Fine. Spoil sport." Isabella pouted before turning to the group. "Come on, their safe and i'm sure Fenris just wants to be sure his... lessons are being put to good use." When Fenris growled Isabella threw her head back and laughed as she led the way down the stairs. 

"Isabella." Sighed Hawke before looking back to Fenris. "Whatever it was you two were up to, we are glad you are back." Hawke said before Varric gave a nod. 

"I agree, It's not the same without you broody." He added before the two were following after Isabella. Rylan stood with Fenris til they heard the front door open and close again. 

"There is not enough wine in this house to help me deal with that." Fenris sighed, she knew he was joking, despite how serious he sounded. 

"Perhaps if someone didn't decorate the walls with it, then you would have more." Rylan offered with a playful smile and he turned a raised brow to her. 

"Only once did i ever do that." He said, though a smile graced his face before he turned to lead the way back into the room. "Come on, it's late and i'm tired." He said, making his way for the bed. Rylan was following after him, shutting the door behind her as she went into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a mix of Wiki and Google Translate 'Latin' for Tevene.
> 
>  **Kaffas** = Shit  
>  **Amatus** = A term of endearment  
>  **Venhedis** = A swear word.


End file.
